Diferentemente iguales
by Cyndi Rahl
Summary: Ella impulsiva, él paciente. Ella pequeña, él alto. Ella de cabello oscuro, él rubio. Ella humana, él un vampiro... pero ambos, tienen razones muy idénticas para ser como son. Los opuestos se atraen, pero el destino debió tener un error: ella viva, él... un vampiro que quita la vida.
1. Sueños

**¡hola!**

***Estoy nerviosa, es mi primer fanfic en la sección de twilight* xD **

**Bueno, esta historia es especial para mí porque… nació en un momento de locura y porque refleja muchas cosas de mi pasado, mi presente y lo que deseo que sea mi futuro.**

**La dedico a mi novio, por ser mi complemento y porque sé que tenemos un amor que aunque parece imposible, se va a lograr…**

**Sin más, los dejo con esto.**

***x**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

***x**

**Diferentemente iguales**

_*Alice*_

El prado era lleno de color. Había muchísimas flores, árboles frutales, un verde pasto y una fuente se encontraba al centro de este. El sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, expandiendo sus rayos por todo aquél paisaje. La chica de vestido azul, cabello oscuro y estatura pequeña salió corriendo de entre unos arbustos mientras un joven de cabello rubio la perseguía. Después, la levantó en volandas y la besó apasionadamente. En los lavios.

Ella acarició su rostro. Este era duro y frío. De pronto, abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en su cuarto y lo que estaba acariciando no era un rostro, si no la pared a la que su cama estaba pegada. Miró hacia su derecha. La otra cama que estaba en su cuarto se allaba ocupada por su hermana, quien dormía plácidamente. Al levantar la mirada, observó el reloj que marcaba las 4:15 de la madrugada. Faltaban casi 2 horas para que tuviera qué levantarse para ir al colegio.

La jovencita, no mayor de 15 años, levantó su almohada y de ahí sacó una libretita color rosa con dibujos de estrellas y flores. Tomó una pluma y comenzó a escribir:

"Querido Diario:

Lo he vuelto a soñar. Sí, al joven rubio de ojos color ámbar, o rojo. No sé bien de qué color sean… lo que importa es que cada vez me estoy enamorando más de esa figura que se me aparece en sueños. Es dulce, apasionado y muy paciente. Creo que es alguien que encontraré en el futuro… ya sabes, siempre he tenido un don para estas cosas. La única que me cree es mi hermana, Cynthia, pero no sé, esto es demasiado extraño. Quisiera encontrar una explicación a esto, pero bien, creo que solo el tiempo dirá qué es lo que ocurrirá después."

La chica guardó el diario en su almohada y se quedó divagando en sus pensamientos, era lo único que podía hacer antes de que dieran las 6 de la mañana. Y cuando llegó la hora, se levantó de un salto y fue a zarandear a su hermana.

—¡Arriba, Cynthia, que hoy será un gran día!- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Cynthia se removió entre las sábanas. Se talló los ojos y estiró las manos, bostezando audiblemente. Miró a su hermana y después volvió a voltearse y a cubrirse hasta la cabeza.

—¡Vamos, hermanita! ¡hay qué ir a la escuela, ya pronto nos darán los resultados finales y podremos salir de vacaciones! ¿No será genial?-

—Sí, y los alumnos y maestros nos seguirán molestando…- Dijo Cynthia con cansancio.

—Eso es de todos los días, además… pronto nos mudaremos. ¡Ya pronto cambiaremos de aires y seremos felices, felices, Cynthia! Además, tengo algo qué contarte sobre…-

—¿has vuelto a soñar con él?- Exclamó Cynthia, quitándose las sábanas de inmediato y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Eso es algo que te contaré fuera de casa, ya sabes como son mamá y papá- Dijo Alice sonriendo –Entonces… ¿qué dices? ¿Nos vemos hoy en la biblioteca en la hora de descanso?-

—¡eso ni se pregunta, ya sabes que sí! Yo también tengo cosas qué contarte- Cynthia le sonrió.

—¡bien!- gritó Alice, dando saltitos –Ahora hay que arreglarnos ¡la primera en llegar a la ducha gana!-

Si quisieras hablar de hermanas unidas, las chicas Brandon eran un gran ejemplo a seguir. Alice tenía 15 y su hermana Cynthia 12, y aunque se llevaran 3 años de diferencia, se contaban todo, jugaban juntas y se apoyaban mutuamente. Esos juegos matutinos eran una de las cosas que más les gustaban a ambas, pero sobre todo, compartían el usar la ropa que la otra les recomendara. Era una de las cosas que ambas amaban. Cynthia elegía la ropa de Alice y Alice la de Cynthia.

Después de terminar de arreglarse, corrieron a buscar el colectivo que las llevaría a la escuela. Se despidieron de su madre diciéndole que la querían y salieron caminando, Alice con unas galleetas de chocolate a medio comer y Cynthia con una manzana que ya estaba a la mitad.

La escuela era aburrida para ambas. Siempre las habían molestado por sus peculiaridades de hermanas, como por ejemplo, que eran demasiado extrañas. A menudo decían cosas sin sentido que, en unas horas o días después se cumplían. Muchos chicos solían ir con ambas y preguntarles qué les deparaba el destino y si ellas se negaban a contestar, les daban una golpiza. Otras chicas gustaban de ensuciar sus ropas simplemente porque les daba envidia que Cynthia y Alice fueran a la moda… y otros chicos de cursos superiores, se divertían humillándolas por el simple hecho de que nadie quería ser amigo de ellas por sus rarezas.

Alice era una chica sociable, podía tener a todos los amigos que ella quisiera de no ser por su don de clarividencia. Así le pasaba siempre, hacía algún amigo y cuando este se enteraba de su don, la dejaba sola ya sea porque ella no quería responder a sus preguntas o porque se asustaba.

Ese descanso, Alice subió las escaleras. Llevaba en su mano el pequeño diario y unos colores para hacer anotaciones importantes. Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y subió algunos escalones, para encontrarse con que cynthia estaba ya esperándola en una de las mesas con un cuaderno parecido al de ella.

—¡Cynthia, Cynthia! Al fin, he esperado todo el tiempo del mundo para poder decirte lo que he soñado hoy…- Dijo Alice en voz baja pero con un tono agudo para que su hermana notara su emoción.

—Yo también tengo qué contarte una cosa, Alice. Pero en fin, primero tú. Después ya te diré lo que he visto…-

—Vale… lo he vuelto a soñar-

—¿A quién ha ssoñado, Alice?- preguntó Cynthia.

—A él, al chico de mis sueños… ¡A Jasper!-

—¿A jasper, quién es Jasper?-

—¡El chico de mis sueños, Cynthia! ¡Del que te he venido a hablar desde hace… un año, creo!-

—¿Qué, Alice? ¿hasta le has puesto nombre?-

—¿Sí, jasper hale! ¿A que no suena lindísimo?-

—Sí… pero… Alice, estoy muy preocupada por ti- Dijo Cynthia con un rostro triste.

—¿Pero porqué, Cynthia? ¡No vayas a pensar lo mismo que mamá y papá! Yo sé que tu me crees, ¿verdad? ¿Tú también piensas que esto es cosa del destino?-

—verás, te voy a ser muy sincera. Sí, te creo, no pienso que estés mintiendo. Pero también tengo miedo… miedo por ti-

—¡Hay, Cynthia! ¿pero qué es lo que te asusta?- preguntó Alice con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

—Lo que me asusta, hermana, es que te estés enamorando de algo que no existe, de algo que solamente se encuentra en tus sueños. Yo sé que duele, pero te digo la verdad porque te quiero y quiero lo mejor para ti-

—Cynthia, querida, vamos. Yo sé que tienes miedo, de que tienes miedo de que Jasper sea un sueño solamente. ¡pero confía en mí! ¡yo sé que él es real!-

—Alice, quiero confesarte algo…- La expresión de Cynthia pasó a ser seria.

—¿Qué pasa, hermana?-

—Dime, Alice, ¿Qué aspecto tiene Jasper? Tengo qué enseñarte unos dibujos que he hecho…-

—Bueno, Jasper es… es… es rubio, es muy alto, como de unos… 19 años y 1 metro con 90 de estatura, tiene la piel muy pálida y fría…-

—¿Es parecido a este?-

Cynthia sacó de su mochila una carpeta, la abrió y le mostró a Alice una hoja donde había un dibujo. Era el dibujo de un joven idéntico al que había descrito Alice. Ésta, al verlo, hizo una expresión de sorpresa y miró a su hermana con los ojos completamente abiertos.

—¿De dónde… de dónde has sacado esto?-

—Lo hice hoy, esta mañana. Le soñé junto a su familia, bueno, tiene 3 hermanos. Son 2 pares de gemelos, pero no recuerdo sus nombres. Pero ya que dices que uno de ellos se llamará Jasper…-

—¡te lo dije, te lo dije, Cynthia! ¡Esto es cosa del destino, si no jamás lo hubiéramos visto! ¡tú también empezarás a tener premoniciones, como yo!-

*x


	2. Amor y confianza

_*Jasper* _

Forks era una ciudad sumamente agradable donde podían vivir. El clima era frío, casi no tenían qué preocuparse por el molesto sol, tenían una pequeña playa y había áreas verdes por todas partes. No tenían qué preocuparse por casi nada, y cuando digo casi nada era porque el alimento debían irlo a buscar a otro lado.

Los kileote habían hecho un tratado con ellos. Las reglas eran simples: no atacaban a ningún habitante del pueblo y ellos les dejarían vivir. Esa tribu estaba dedicada a proteger a la gente de Forks de lo que sea, incluyendo de los vampiros, como ellos.

Y es que, eso les hacía las cosas más divertidas ya que ser inmortal tenía sus desventajas. Como por ejemplo, demasiado tiempo libre que podían dedicar a lo que quisieran. Pero… ¿Y si ya habían realizado todas las actividades del mundo?

Bueno, cada quien tiene gustos diferentes. Por ejemplo, Alec era un amante de la música y la historia, mientras que a Jane por su parte, le gustaba leer lo que pasaba en el mundo actual en revistas y periódicos. Jasper era un amante de todo tipo de la literatura, también amaba cantar, tocar el piano y la flauta. Y Rosalie… bueno, ella era un caso perdido. Se la pasaba toda su vida lamentándose el no haber podido concebir nunca a un hijo propio y se refugiaba en la belleza exterior y en la superficialidad. Se podía decir que, de los 4 hermanos Hale, ella era la más fría y distante de todos.

Las personalidades distintas también existían en estos 4 hermanos. Alec y jasper eran los tranquilos, mientras que jane y Rosalie eran las más impulsivas del grupo. Se podría decir que ellos calmaban a sus hermanas muy a menudo.

—¿ya escucharon?- Dijo jane con la vista pegada hacia su ordenador –han desaparecido 200 personas en Italia, eran turistas… estoy segura de que esto fue causado por vampiros-

—Son los Volturis, Jane. ¿Quiénes más?- Dijo Rosalie fastidiada, poniendo algunas piedritas en sus uñas.

—No lo sé, solo hice click en la noticia porque sonaba interesante- Dijo Jane, pasando su vista de su computador hacia su hermana.

—¿Quieren algo realmente interesante?- preguntó Alec, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras iba entrando a la casa –Una nueva familia viene a mudarse aquí-

—¿Una nueva familia? ¿Y como lo sabes?- Jasper levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, en realidad, todos lo hicieron, para mirar a Alec. No siempre alguien nuevo llegaba a Forks.

—Exacto, una nueva familia. Ya saben… en este pueblo tan pequeño los chismes corren más rápido que la señal del Wi-Fy. Sigo pensando que deberíamos ir a vivir a Italia, al menos ahí podríamos cazar con tranquilidad…-

—Alec, basta. Ya hemos hablado de ese tema anteriormente- Refunfuñó Jasper.

—¿Es que siempre tienes qué ser tú quien tome las decisiones?- preguntó jane con una mirada furibunda. Jane y alec eran un par de gemelos muy unido, siempre se estaban apoyando. Podían hacer cualquier locura, no importaba, Jane siempre contaría con el apoyo de Alec y él con el de su hermana –Deberías escucharlo, Jaz. Su argumento al menos tiene sentido-

—¿Y para qué irnos a Italia? ¿para vivir en un castillo donde solamente podríamos estar encerrados las 24 horas, devorando turistas que nunca volverán a sus familias y contarles el gran viaje que han tenido? ¡Yo siempre quise tener una familia! ¡una familia de verdad, no de malditos muertos vivientes, como ustedes! ¡Y aunque Jasper era mi hermano de sangre, no puedo hacerme a la idea de que yo nunca podré tener una familia propia! ¡un esposo normal e hijos qué criar… yo nunca podré ser feliz!-

Los gritos coléricos de Rosalie dejaron a todos mudos. Ella dejó lo que hacía y subió las escaleras, sollozando. Lo último que se escuchó fue su grito desgarrador en su habitación y un portazo. Después, la casa se quedó en absoluto silencio.

—Creo que lo he arruinado todo- Dijo Jane apenada –Tal vez tenga qué ir a pedirle una disculpa…-

—No, por ahora no, jane. Está demasiado enojada, deja que la calme con mi don- Sugirió Jasper, tan calmado como siempre.

Jasper subió las escaleras y tocó 3 veces la puerta del cuarto de Rosalie. Esta abrió. Llevaba el cabello hecho girones y se había quitado todo el maquillaje de la cara. Parecía una muñeca abandonada hacía mucho tiempo por una niña que había crecido y ya uo hubiese querido jugar más con ella.

—¿Rose, te encuentras bien? ¿Puedo pasar a hacerte compañía?- Preguntó jasper con un tono de voz suave y calmado.

—¿Y a ti te parece que estoy bien? ¿Eres estúpido o te haces, Jasper?- Gritó Rosalie –haz algo útil, cierra la maldita puerta y déjame sola-

—no, Rosalie. Si quisieras que te dejara sola ni si quiera me hubieras abierto la puerta- Jasper sonrió –Así que, déjame hacerte compañía- le dijo, transmitiéndole a ella un poco de su calma.

Rosalie abrió toda la puerta dejando pasar a Jasper a regañadientes. Cuando éste se encontraba adentro, la cerró. Jasper se sentó a la orilla de la cama y Rosalie a su lado. Él la abrazó afectuosamente.

—¿Sabes? Jane está apenada… quiere venir a pedirte una disculpa- Dijo jasper suavemente, cuidando sus palabras para que estas no fueran a lastimarla o hacerla enojar más de lo que ya estaba ella.

—Al diablo con esa maldita niña- Dijo Rosalie –Es una egoísta, ella y su hermano solo piensan en irse a vivir a Italia-

—¿Su hermano? Rose, te recuerdo que Alec también es tu hermano y el mío…-

—No, Jaz. Ellos no son mis hermanos. Mi único hermano eres tú, he dicho-

—¿Y no has pensado que la egoísta y recentida pudieras ser tú? No sé, solo digo…-

—¿Egoísta y recentida, yo? ¿Porqué habría de serlo? ¿te parece que estoy siendo así?-

—Tal vez… solo un poco…-

—¿Con qué derecho vienes, entras a mi cuarto, dices consolarme y solo te dedicas a decirme que soy una egoísta y resentida? Lárgate, jasper. Lárgate de aquí, ve a cazar o a jugar videojuegos con Alec… lo que quieras, pero déjame sola-

—Ya, lo siento, ¿Sí? Lo que he dicho es porque no dejas de lamentarte. Todo el tiempo te la pasas llorando sobre una familia humana, un marido, unos hijos… ¡llevas casi 100 años en esta condición, no puedes sumirte en una depresión permanente! ¡Supéralo, Rosalie! ¡tal vez algún día un vampiro te ame tanto… tanto, que este deseo de volver a ser humana de nuevo ya no exista más porque querrás amarlo por toda la eternidad!-

—Es que, jasper, tú no me entiendes-

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no te entiendo? Recuerda que mi don me ayuda a percibir y cambiar las emociones de los demás…-

—Tienes razón, tú lo has dicho. A percibir y cambiar, no a comprender-

Rosalie la miró con sus ojos rojos y profundos. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto hubiera pensado que ambos los tenían así por esta pequeña discusión, como si hubieran estado llorando. Pero eran vampiros. Eran vampiros, no podían llorar… y mataban humanos. Estaban atados a este cruel destino, por siempre y para siempre…

—Tú no me entiendes, jasper. Y nunca me entenderás hasta que comprendas lo que es el amor. Mientras, solo… no te metas en lo que no te importa. Mis emociones, por ejemplo- le recriminó Rosalie.

—Pero yo te amo, Rose. Jane y Alec también te aman. Somos sus hermanos mayores, al menos el destino fue bueno y nos ha puesto una pequeña familia. Tú sabes bien que todos aquí nos adoramos y daríamos la vida por el otro…-

—no, Jaz… no me refiero al amor fraternal- Su expresión era seria y distante.

—¿Entonces, a qué te refieres?-

—Me refiero a ese amor que no se puede describir con palabras. A ese deseo intenso de estar con esa persona, a como sea. Aceptarla con virtudes y defectos. A ese amor al que te entregas en cuerpo y alma. A ese… querer fundirse con la otra persona mediante un beso, un abrazo o la unión de 2 cuerpos, o 2 almas, como dicen los humanos… porque probablemente yo como vampiro no tengo alma… a ese amor que genera respeto, confianza y comprensión mutua entre ambas personas…-

—Calla, Rose. Necesitas descansar… debes olvidar a Roice, él seguro ya falleció hace mucho tiempo-

—¡Jasper, por todos los cielos! ¡Roice fue un maldito hijo de puta y fue mi primer alimento!-

—¿Entonces, no es Roice…?- Preguntó Jasper anonadado.

—¿Quieres saberlo? ¿De verdad quieres saber lo que ese perro me ha hecho?-

Jasper estaba mudo, era de las pocas veces que su hermana deseaba abrirse ante él. Solamente sabía que ella y Roice habían cortado, pero no sabía por qué razón. Mucho menos que Rose lo había devorado como primer alimento. Algo había ahí. Algo que Rose nunca había contado y ahora le diría, a él, a su hermano mellizo, con quien compartió desde el vientre materno hasta la eterna vida de los vampiros…

—Roice estaba borracho. Yo iba de camino a casa… le vi con sus amigos, en una esquina. Entonces, me llamó. Yo tuve mucho miedo. Él estaba pasado de copas, su aliento apestaba a alcohol… lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer. ¿Y como no recordarlo? Si fue uno de los eventos más traumáticos de mi vida como humana. Entonces, fue hasta a mí. Era tan grande la presión que ejercía en mi brazo, que hasta dolía… Después, frente a sus amigos, rompió el vestido que yo llevaba. Comenzó a besarme con desenfreno y pasión, aunque yo diría que eso no era amor, era lujuria. Apretó mis pechos, mis nalgas… y me hizo unas marcas en el cuerpo con los trozos de una botella al recostarme en el piso…-

Jasper tenía un nudo en la garganta. No podía creer que ese monstruo le hubiera hecho eso a ella, a su hermanita. Así que… solamente para eso la quería, para echarse un polvo con la reina de la belleza… y ya.

—Para, Rose. No sigas. No quiero saber lo que pasó después- Dijo con enfado y tristeza en la voz.

—¿Me violó, contento? Listo, ya, lo dije. La única que lo supo fue mi amiga Vera, ella me hospedó en su casa ese día y me dio ropa para que ni tú ni nuestros padres supieran-

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo…- Le susurró Jasper.

—Ya no me importa, estamos a… ¿Qué? Sí, es el año 2009. Ya han pasado 76 años de eso, de verdad-

Jasper tenía una mirada sombría. Estaba segurísimo de que, si fuera humano, tendría la cara tan pálida como la de los vampiros. No todos los días te enteras de que a tu hermana la violó su antiguo novio. Mientras tanto, Rosalie le miraba con seriedad, odio, tristeza y un mar de emociones que al pobre Jaz le afectaban gracias a su don. La intranquilidad se notaba en la habitación claramente.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo peor, Jasper? Que Roice no solo me violó a mí, también violó el amor infinito que yo le tenía. Ultrajó mi amor… y toda mi capacidad de amar. Desde ese entonces, yo no he vuelto a ser la misma… y nunca lo seré-

*x

N/a: Agradezco el primer favorito, el primer follower y el primer review de esta historia. En verdad, me hace tan feliz que les guste…

¡nos leemos!


	3. Sentimientos profundos

^Todos los personajes pertenecen a stephenie Meyer^

_*Cynthia*_

—Bien, Alice, cuéntame. ¿Qué as soñado? ¿Cómo te has sentido estos días?-

Cynthia tomaba la mano de su hermana para infundirle apoyo. Esta se encontraba sentada en un diván y frente a ella un hombre de entre 40 y 50 años hacía anotaciones en una libreta. Las paredes estaban adornadas con reconocimientos, diplomas en psicología clínica, psicoterapia y psicoanálisis, y en lo alto, una imagen de Sigmund Froid en grande. El hombre, rellenito, bajo de estatura, con algunas arrugas en el rostro blanco, miraba con sus ojos pequeños y cafés cubiertos por unas gafas cristalinas hacia la enfadada Alice.

—Yo no tengo qué contarle ni sobre mi vida, ni sobre lo que sueño o pienso. A fin de cuentas, le pagan por escucharme. Usted no quiere ayudarme de verdad. Solamente quiere el dinero de mis padres. ¿No es así?-

Cynthia miró a Alice con desaprobación. Estaba asustada. Su hermana era muy recelosa de la privacidad y solamente a ella era a quien le contaba sus premoniciones, sus alocados sueños y lo que en realidad sentía. Ella al menos tenía la esperanza de que ese psicoanalista, que la miraba impasible, pudiera ayudarla.

Los padres de Alice no veían esperanzas para los trastornos que padecía su hija, o al menos eso decían ellos que eran y tomaron la decisión de llevarla con el doctor James Petters, un psicoanalista muy reconocido que ayudaba a las personas con un trastorno avanzado.

—Alice, pequeña. Déjame que te ayude, mírame, mírame como si fuera tu amigo. No voy a contarle nada a nadie, te lo prometo- El doctor sonrió.

—Usted jamás será mi amigo. Ni si quiera me cae bien- Refunfuñó ella con el seño fruncido.

—Alice, vamos…- Cynthia le dijo con un tono fastidiado –Entre más pronto colabores, más rápido podremos salir de aquí- Le susurró al oído.

—¿Ves, Alice? Incluso tu hermana está preocupada por ti, ¡Todos lo estamos, mi bella niña!-

—Bien, pero que le quede claro que esto lo hago solo por mi hermana. Al diablo con mis padres, al diablo con los maestros y al diablo con usted-

Alice enderezó su postura, se acomodó en el silloncito y apretando la mano de Cynthia tomó una respiración profunda.

—Cada vez tengo pesadillas peores. Veo monstruos perseguirme en sueños. Luego, esos monstruos me lanzan al lago y cortan mi lengua para que no pueda hablar más…-

—¿Cómo son esos monstruos, Alice?-

—Son grandes, muy grandes… tienen demasiado pelo, diría que son aterradores… en realidad, no puedo recordar bien, después de todo… son simples sueños…- Cortó abruptamente.

—Pero son sueños que nos ayudarán a descubrir como ayudarte- Dijo el doctor James, siempre con esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

—También me da pánico el que las personas se acerquen a mí, dejándome poco espacio…-

—Cynthia, ¿Podrías salir de aquí un momento? Quiero hacer un ejercicio con tu hermana, pero necesitamos estar a solas…- El doctor tenía un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

—No, maldito. Mi hermana no sale de aquí- Exclamó Alice, furiosa. Su tono de voz era neutro y tétrico, nada qué ver con la chica con la que había hablado en la biblioteca esa mañana sobre los dibujos. Cynthia soltó el aire. Temió que ese doctor fuera a hacerle algo malo a su hermana. Lo peor de todo era que sus padres le tenían mucha confianza, tanto como para hacer que Alice se quedara sola en la consulta si él se los pedía.

Todo transcurrió silenciosamente a partir de aquél momento. En realidad, el doctor seguía haciendo preguntas a Alice, pero ella prefería no responder. Volvió a encogerse en aquél sillón, sin soltar por ningún motivo la mano de su hermanita. Al fin, el reloj antiguo marcó 5 campanadas. Eran las 5 de la tarde, hora a la que la consulta debía finalizar. Las campanillas que indicaban cuando alguien quería entrar al consultorio sonaron.

—Deben de ser nuestros padres, Alice- Dijo Cynthia con un tono de alivio en su voz.

—Cynthia- El doctor giró su rostro hacia Cynthia –Pide a tus padres que pasen. Quiero hablarles sobre el progreso de Alice-

Las jovencitas salieron, ellas al automóvil y sus padres entraron al consultorio. La familia usaba para transportarse un porsche color amarillo. Cynthia y Alice abrieron las puertas y se sentaron en la parte tracera del mismo.

—Alice, sé honesta- Cynthia la miró con una sonrisa sincera en los lavios –Eso de los monstruos no me lo creo ¿En realidad lo soñaste o fueron inventos?-

—Naah- Alice sacó la lengua –Ya sabes, es inventado- Sonrió –vale, no fueron monstruos que me lanzaban al agua y me arrancaban la lengua. Eran jovencitos que jugaban conmigo en el prado y me besaban de una forma muy pasional- guiñó el ojo.

—Eso sí fue distorsionar la información- Cynthia rió con ella –Pero… ¿sabes? Creo que deberías dejarte ayudar, quizá el doctor tiene las mejores intenciones para contigo… deberías decirle realmente lo que pasa por tu mente, tal y como me lo cuentas a mí-

Cynthia enredó su dedo pulgar derecho en uno de los rizos rebeldes que le caían por el rostro blanco que no dejaba que un ojo azul se viera por completo.

—Cyn- Alice cambió su mirada. Esta era seria, fría, neutra. Como si no tuviera una sola emoción –Ese doctor no es un doctor cualquiera. Tiene algo… algo que no me termina de convencer-

—¿pero… qué podría tener, Alice? Seguro sí te estás volviendo loca y estás diciendo sandeces…- Cynthia titubeó, insegura.

—Una vez, en una consulta en la que tú no pudiste acompañarme, él entró al baño a lavar… no sé qué cosa. El punto es que lo seguí y espié lo que hacía…-

—¿Alice, pero qué…? ¿acaso lo viste masturbarse o algo así…?- preguntó Cynthia, escandalizada.

—¡ya te digo, Cynthia, déjame terminar!-

Alice refunfuñó y miró a su hermana con una mueca. Cynthia la miraba con diversión. Le encantaba hacer a la gente reír y más si ella podía reír con ellos o a costa de sus bromas, juegos de palabras y verdades dichas en forma de chistes.

—Te decía, el doctor abrió la llave, tiró unas… cosas por el caño y cuando lo ví al espejo… tenía los ojos rojos y el rostro algo pálido. No tan pálido como mi Jasper, pero sí era pálido. Lo vi claramente colocarse unas lentillas color café…-

—Seguramente estaba cansado y por eso tenía los ojos rojos… muchas veces eso nos pasa cuando tenemos mucho sueño, o a lo mejor perdió a un ser querido y le quería llorar… a veces, los ojos se ponen rojos a causa de las lágrimas. O Quizá nos estamos haciendo mucho lío y el doctor tenía una infección- La pobre Cynthia quería atar cabos, pero no encontraba una respuesta de las múltiples. Cierto era que ella también había notado algo extraño en el doctor, pero no quería hacer especulaciones sin saber. Ella se decía a sí misma que era por el simple hecho de que él se dedicaba a ver en la mente de las personas, a curar los problemas del cerebro, como decían algunos.

—Espera… todavía hay más cosas que suenan muy interesantes. Cuando me ha saludado dándome la mano, pude notar que esta era muy fría, muy… lisa y… tenía una fuerza extraña-

—Allie, debes dejar de leer. Ya estás viendo cosas que no son…-

—El punto es que tengo algunas teorías…-

—¿Es un chiste, no vas a creer que el doctor sea un zombi, alguna cosa del inframundo…-

En ese momento tuvieron qué detener su charla. Sus padres se acercaban al auto. Abrieron las puertas, arrancaron y se dirigieron a la casa en silencio.

—Nos iremos directo a Forks en cuanto les den los resultados de sus pruebas finales y tengamos la papelería para cambiarlas de colegio- Comentó el señor Brandon.

—Estoy segura que será un buen cambio. Forks les sentará muy bien, niñas- Siguió su madre sonriendo. Ella hacía las cosas con la mejor de las intenciones, lo que pasaba era que no conocía del todo a sus hijas, quienes eran totalmente diferentes a lo que aparentaban en su familia. Si pensaban que Alice era distinta, sería más aterrador conocer todo lo que Cynthia sabía de ella.

Lo siguiente fue silencio. Casi siempre Alice se mostraba reacia a decir palabra alguna cuando salía de aquellas seciones de psicoanálisis. En pocas palabras, ella había desarrollado cierto odio hacia los psicólogos desde que ella era pequeña. En algún momento, pensó en ser la primer psicóloga no cruel ni amargada que se hubiera conocido, pero al descubrir que tenía talento para escribir, se juró a sí misma dedicar su vida a las letras.

Cynthia, por su parte, era más virtuosa en la música. Adoraba cantar ópera y era un prodigio en el piano desde los 3 años de edad. Al contrario de su hermana, no se le daba mucho plasmar sus emociones en letras, si no en dibujos. Era extraordinario como estas 2 hermanas eran complemento una de la otra.

Ese día fue como cualquier otro. Era el lunes, 11 de mayo del 2009. Alice iba a cumplir 14 años ese 20 de junio y ya estaba emocionada por la fiesta que le gustaría dar. El problema era que… bueno, nadie iría a esa fiesta porque no tenía gente a su lado mas que su hermana. Hicieron sus deberes, cenaron y vieron una película como de costumbre, pero bien dicen que la noche esconde secretos… algunos pasionales, otros oscuros.

Cynthia se despertó en la madrugada. Se colocó sus pantuflas, abrió la puerta y salió por un vaso de agua. Todo era silencioso, no había ninguna luz encendida. Parecía que todos dormían por el momento… tomó su vaso y lo dejó en el fregadero. Caminó hacia su cuarto, insegura. Al cerrar la puerta escuchó un ruido. Era como si algo rasgara…

Agudizó sus sentidos, solo para darse cuenta de que el ruido provenía de la cama de Alice. Avanzó hacia ahí, pero mientras avanzaba, se dio cuenta que el ruido había cesado. No le dio importancia y hechó un vistazo a la cama de su hermana, donde solo parecía encontrarse ella. Se acostó en su cama, pero como 10 minutos después el ruido volvió a oírse…

Esta vez no se movió. Estiró la cabeza y observó movimiento en la cama de Alice. Ella definitivamente estaba despierta… Ideó un plan para descubrir qué pasaba. Se movió muy lentamente, después puso los pies en el suelo… y súbitamente, retiró la sábana del cuerpo de su hermana.

El espectáculo que se ofrecía la habitación era aterrador. Alice, con un pequeño sacapuntas, cortaba su estómago y tenía pequeñas cicatrices en sus hombros. Cynthia la observaba con la mirada completamente aterrada…

—¡Alice! ¿pero qué rayos haces?- Cynthia murmuró agudamente –¿Suelta eso, si no lo haces gritaré y mamá y papá te verán!-

—¡Cynthia, cállate y no digas nada!- Alice la miró eufórica.

Cynthia y Alice se miraron fijamente. Alice estaba arrepentida por cómo había tratado a su hermana, quien, frente a ella, lloraba de pánico, furia, tristeza y decepción.

—¿Desde cuándo y porqué te cortas?- Preguntó Cynthia mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con furia.

—Déjame, Cyndi. Estoy cansada, en serio…-

—no, Alice. Necesitas ayuda… no… no quiero que te vayas, en serio-

—¿Irme? ¿Porqué habría de irme, linda?-

Cynthia se sentó, se alisó la bata de dormir y respiró profundo.

—Hermana, escuché a mis padres. Dicen que si no mejoras, que si no dejas de ser como eres… te enviarán a un hospital psiquiátrico-

Ambas hermanas volvieron a mirarse. Fue así como Alice ha descubierto que Cynthia no bromeaba.

—Quiero responder a tu pregunta- le dijo Alice, mirándola a los ojos –Estoy cansada, cansada de tener una doble vida. Piénsatelo, casi siempre soy seria, pero la realidad es que amo la moda, las fiestas y daría todo por tener a un verdadero amigo. La forma en la que actúo y la que soy es completamente distinta. Creo que cada día enloquezco un poco más y… me hago daño, me hago daño porque he podido prevenir tantas cosas… y estoy cansada de ver como todos sufren, y yo veo como sufren y no puedo hacer nada…-

—Shshshsh…- Cynthia le puso un dedo en los lavios –Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo. Estaremos juntas, como siempre…-

Y así, cual niñas pequeñas, se quedaron dormidas, abrazándose, protegiéndose y prometiéndose silenciosamente que todo estaría bien de ahora en delante… sin imaginar lo que vendría después.

El mes siguiente transcurrió con total normalidad. Entre escuela, exámenes, proyectos y seciones de psicoanálisis para Alice donde Cynthia siempre estaba presente, no hubo cambios para la familia Brandon. Y así, sin darse cuenta, se llegó el viernes, 8 de agosto del 2009. Día en que partirían, para siempre, hacia Forks…

Ese fin de semana transcurrió de forma rápida. La casa donde vivían era enorme, lo cuál, dejó a Cynthia y a Alice muy fascinadas. Era color blanca, contaba con 3 pisos donde había recámaras muy amplias y tenían un patio enorme que podía tener muchos usos. Además, contaba con un jardín que tenía todo tipo de flores y árboles. Vida no le faltaba a aquél lugar, y si de plantas hablamos, Forks era un lugar que contaba con demasiadas.

Cynthia ingresó ese lunes al octavo grado. Iba muy nerviosa, no conocía a nadie del instituto y estaba más acostumbrada al ambiente escolar de Chicago. Al menos, el lado amable que ella le veía era que no la molestarían más. De hecho, la atención de las demás alumnas eran 2 chicos. Ambos tenían el cabello castaño y corto. Eran muy difíciles de diferencias ya que su apariencia era idéntica.

Cynthia se dirigió hacia la dirección donde una amable señora regordeta y bajita se presentó como la secretaria y le dio sus papeles. Ella se dirigió a su primera clase, álgebra. Odiaba las matemáticas, pero más valía tenerlas a primera hora que a última, cuando ya todo el mundo deseaba irse a casa. Cuando entró, todas las miradas se clavaron en ella.

—Bien, alumnos. Como podrán ver, este ciclo escolar tenemos a una compañera nueva. ¿Gusta venir a presentarse, señorita?-

El maestro que la llamó era demasiado formal para su gusto.

"Estamos en octavo grado, no somos chicos de colegio." Pensó Cynthia. Aún así, se levantó y caminó hacia el frente de la clase con inseguridad.

—Buenos… buenos días- Carraspeó, tomó aire y continuó –mi nombre es Cynthia, Cynthia Brandon. Llegué de Chicago hace 3 días, he venido con mi hermana Alice y mis padres. Mi hermana cursa ahora el noveno grado, en el instituto de Forks… me gusta cantar, soy amante de la ópera y me gusta mucho dibujar. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien…- Agradeció con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, Cynthia- El maestro la miró con aprobación –Puede pasar a sentarse. Mire, ahí se encuentra un lugar disponible- Le señaló una banca que estaba justo al lado de donde se sentaban los 2 chicos de cabello castaño. Ella obedeció y fue a sentarse donde se le había indicado.

Al observarlos detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que no eran 2 chicos, si no un chico y una chica. Ambos parecían tener una letra limpia y clara, también parecían llevarse muy bien con los números. La pobre Cynthia no podía hacer mas que garabatos en su libreta y terminó, inconcientemente, dibujando a uno de los gemelos.

—Mira, jane- Le dijo el chico a la chica –Ella está haciendo un retrato de mí- Le sonrió.

—¿Qué dices, Alec? ¿Tú crees en serio que la chica nueva esté haciendo un retrato de ti? Ja, hermano, tienes el ego demasiado levantado- jane le sonrió, mostrando unos dientes blancos y una sonrisa hermosa al natural.

Al escuchar la conversación de estos 2 hermanos, de quienes ya sabía sus nombres, no pudo evitar mirar hacia su libreta. En efecto, su mano, inconcientemente, dibujaba a Alec. Dejó inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo y decidió prestar atención a la clase, de la cuál, no lograba entender nada. Entre potencias, cuadrados y cubos, ya no allaba ni por donde continuar con sus apuntes.

La campana fue la salvación para aquella chica. Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y tomó sus cosas, lista para dirigirse a la siguiente hora, en la que tenía la materia de literatura. Sin embargo, no se percató de que llevaba su mochila abierta y había tirado todos sus libros en el intento de salir corriendo. Cuando volteó, 2 caritas sonrientes la miraban devolviéndole sus pertenencias.

—Cynthia Brandon, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó la chica que se hacía llamar Jane.

—Así es, muchas gracias por ayudarme a recoger mis cosas…- La miró con desconcierto, como si no supiera su nombre.

—¡Ooh, pero qué descortez he sido! Mi nombre es Jane hale y éste es mi hermano, Alec- Señaló la chica castaña.

Y así, se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases, dándose cuenta más tarde que su horario era exactamente el mismo.

*x

N/a: Escuché hace mucho que las personas más sonrientes suelen ser las más tristes. Decidí usar este concepto con el personaje de Alice. Sí, estamos acostumbradas (os) a ver a la Alice energética, que siempre hace fiestas y está feliz, pero paciencia, que ella irá evolucionando conforme vaya pasando la historia. Agradezco que se pasen a leer esto, como ya vieron, trato de actualizar todos los días. Encima son capítulos salidos del horno, para que vean que los quiero ^_^

Hay un ejercicio que me recomendó un muy buen amigo, escritor también: empezar escribiendo mil palabras diarias, luego ir aumentando. Y como pueden ver, eso ha pasado con mis capítulos. Utilizo la escritura automática, la historia no está planeada. Solo escribo lo que se me viene a la mente o lo que me dan de ideas algunas personas a quienes les pido ayuda.

¡Agradezco una vez más su interés por leerme!

Hasta el próximo capítulo

¡Nos leemos!


	4. intenciones

^Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer^

_*james*_

–¿Y bien, doctor, qué nos puede decir de los progresos de nuestra hija?- interrogó la madre de Alice.

Los padres de Alice se encontraban en el consultorio del psicoanalista james Petters buscando soluciones para los raros comportamientos de su hija, su adorada Alice. El doctor les miraba a través de aquellas gafas de Cristal con ojos inescrutables.

—La chica ha mostrado algunos avances. Por lo menos, ha decidido contarme sus sueños- James sonrió.

—¿Y eso… y eso es bueno, doctor? ¿le ayuda a usted y a ella el hecho de que ella revele sus sueños?-

—En realidad, sí. Eso me da una mejor perspectiva de cómo es que podré ayudarla. Ahora, vamos a lo siguiente. He escuchado que planean mudarse-

—Así es, doctor. Me han ofrecido un empleo en forks y es crucial que mi familia vaya conmigo. Partimos en Agosto, o en junio. Depende de los trámites escolares de las niñas- dijo el señor brandon.

—Bien, señores. Me alegro por que lo aumentaran en el empleo, señor Brandon. Sin embargo, su hija necesitará que se le siga apoyando. Verán, tengo una sugerencia. Un buen amigo mío vive en Forks y es director del hospital psiquiátrico de ese pueblo. Si pueden, contactaré al doctor Laurent con ustedes para que ella continúe con sus sesiones-

—me parece buena idea, si es que eso hace que nuestra Alice se mejore entonces haremos lo que podamos en la medida de nuestras posibilidades- Dijo la señora brandon con aire angustiado.

Los padres de Alice salieron por la puerta y James fue al baño. Se quitó las lentillas, la mascarilla y el maquillaje, revelando así un rostro pálido y perfecto que enmarcaba a 2 ojos del color de los rubíes. El vampiro sonrió malévolamente, miró la fotografía de Alice y la observó con deseo, hambre y lujuria.

—De no ser por su hermana y sus padres… ella ya estaría en mi poder- Dijo entre dientes.

Tomó el audicular del teléfono y marcó un número. Una voz femenina atendió a la llamada y él sonrió.

—Victoria, Victoria. Me da un gusto enorme escuchar tu hermosa voz, pequeña-

—Y a mí también me da mucho gusto saber de ti otra vez, amor mío- Respondió la voz del otro lado del teléfono –Casi nunca llamas, ahora estoy en Brasil. ¿Se te ofrece algo?-

—La verdad, tengo un enorme problema, me encantaría que Laurent y tú vinieran a verme a mi… consultorio-

—¿Y sigues con lo de los humanos que se les ha zafado un tornillo y con lo del psicoanálisis?- La tal Victoria se rió desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Es una gran forma de obtener dinero ¿Sabes? Y me ayuda mucho a conocer los comoportamientos de los humanos-

—Ya, como digas. Bien, llamaré a Laurent. Tal parece que lo he metido en una grande-

—¿Se puede saber qué has hecho esta vez, james Witherdale?-

—James Petters, doctor James petters- Carraspeó, sonriendo –Te lo diré cuando vengas. Necesito hablar las cosas con los 2-

James escuchó cómo se colgaba el otro audicular. Se decidió a marcar el otro número en su lista.

—¿Hola, James?- Se escuchó la otra voz al otro lado del teléfono.

—Eeh, Laurent. Necesito que vengas a mi consultorio, ya he llamado a Victoria. Tengo algo importante qué decirles-

—¿De qué se trata?-

—De comida. De comida y de ambición, querido amigo- Sonrió desde su sillón.

—Cuenta conmigo. Llegaré allá en poco tiempo-

Y colgaron.

Llegaron ambos una hora después. Los 2 iban descalzos y tenían aspecto de haber estado en el bosque, seguro estaban cazando excursionistas. James los hizo pasar y se sentaron frente a una mesa circular que él escondía en el sótano. Había acondicionado el lugar para que nadie les escuchara en su conversación.

—Bien, antes de empezar quiero introducirles al tema. Hay una humana. Una humana que está viniendo a ser analizada. Ella y su hermana tienen un don extraordinario-

—¿Y qué tiene esa humana como para que te interese tanto?- Exclamó Victoria con voz algo infantil.

—¡Calla, Victoria! Bien, esta humana tiene un efluvio particular… hasta pienso que podríamos compartirlas a ella y a su hermana. Pero hay un pequeño problema-

—¿Cuál es el problema, James? Digo, si son humanos, podemos comerlos…- Preguntó Laurent con su acento francés.

—El problema son los dones de estas chicas. Mbas, me he dado cuenta, poseen el don de las premoniciones. Pero mientras que Alice solo puede expresarlo con términos de palabras, Cynthia puede dibujar lo que ocurrirá. Y si los Vulturis se enteran de ellas y descubren que queremos matarlas…-

—Nos matarán a nosotros, porque sus dones son extraordinarios… vaya, comienzo a entender- Laurent y Victoria quedaron sumamente pensativos.

—Así es, y por eso quiero su opinión. Piénsenlo. Si hacemos que los Vulturis las obtengan para su guardia… podrían hasta recompensarnos- Dijo James.

—¡Quizás con puestos en su guardia! Somos nómadas, podríamos buscarles más gente con dones para que los transformaran… eso lo haría Laurent, James podría compartir sus conocimientos sobre estos seres y yo podría entrenar a sus neófitos- Victoria mostraba una sonrisa radiante. Se le veía de muy buen humor por la noticia. Y solo tenían qué llevar a las humanas…

—Bien, entonces está decidido. Laurent, creo que tendrás que estudiar un poco de psicología o hacer algo para aprender de ello… quizá tengas qué inventar- james le miró con los ojos rojos brillantes.

—Mierda, James. Sabes lo mucho que odio estar en un lugar todo el tiempo… ¿Qué quieres?-

—Algo muy simple, amigo. Tan simple como matar al director del hospital psiquiátrico de ese pueblo y hacerte pasar por él-

—¿Acaso estás estúpido? ¿Qué pretendes?- Laurent le gritó.

—Ya te he dicho- Comenzó James de forma calmada –Que Alice necesita seciones de psicoanálisis. Tú puedes vigilarla mientras que Victoria se hará pasar por una compañera del instituto-

—¡Eso no es justo! ¿Y tú, James, qué vas a hacer?- Victoria le miró fulminantemente.

—Yo, mi querida Victoria, creo que voy a hacer unas visitas a Italia-

Los 3 se sonrieron con malicia y dieron su reunión por terminada, volviendo cada uno a sus asuntos.

*X


	5. descubrimientos

Canciones de hoy:

Cuando jasper toca piano: What beautiful Stars, Yiruma.

Cuando Alice canta: O mio babbino caro en cualquiera de sus versiones.

^Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer^

_*Jasper*_

El estar frente a muchos humanos no era su fuerte, y desde aquella vez que él y Rosalie habían hablado fuertemente ella no había vuelto a ser la misma. Se había hecho más distante, más fría aún. Lo peor era que la frialdad ya no era solo para con los hermanitos menores de la familia, si no también para con jasper. Por eso, decidieron que ese año no irían al instituto. Tenían todo el cuerpo y los conocimientos para cursar el último grado, pero decidieron no hacerlo para arreglar algunos asuntos. Jasper tenía qué practicar el control de su sed y Rosalie tenía qué dejar de ser tan retraída si no querían que los psicopedagogos de aquella institución preparatoria empezaran a indagar en sus vidas, porque si esto último pasaba, su secreto correría peligro, mucho peligro.

Ese primer día había sido demasiado monótono. Él se la pasó recostado en el pasto, mirando las nubes como única diversión. Ella se la había pasado encerrada, como hace unos meses. Jasper ya se estaba cansando del mutismo voluntario de Rosalie pero ella no deseaba colaborar. EN fin, algo se le tenía qué ocurrir para lograr que ella interactuara de nuevo con los demás vampiros o con los humanos. Solo así podrían salir al instituto o de compras, como antes.

Jasper entró a la casa cuando faltaba una hora para la salida de los gemelos del instituto. La verdad, cuando empezaron a matricularse ambos se veían entusiasmados con la idea. Ya podía ver a Alec sumergido en los libros de historia, debatiendo con él y con jane lo que estaba escrito y lo que para ellos, en sus siglos de experiencia, había sido. De igual forma, ya podía ver a Jane trabajando en el periódico escolar o dirigiendo a la asociación directiva de alumnos.

Jasper adoraba a aquellos gemelos como si fueran sus propios hermanos de sangre. A diferencia de Rosalie, él se vio abierto a aceptarlos con virtudes, defectos y demás. Compartían demasiadas cosas y juntos se repartían la carga de vivir como seres atrapados en esta línea en espiral llamada "tiempo". Pero si había algo que él les admirara por encima de todas las cosas, era su capacidad para tener vida. Cuando alguien muere, la esencia se le va de su cuerpo. Quizá por eso mucha gente decía que los vampiros eran fríos. Pero no, este no era el caso de jane y Alec. Ellos mostraban vida por donde quiera que fueran. Era muy común ir de compras a Port Angeles y escuchar comentarios como que eran unos ángeles, que las chicas miraran a Alec y los chicos a Jane, etc.

Y así, pensando en estas cosas, Jasper empezó a acariciar las teclas de su piano formando una melodía inexistente. Solo se dejaba llevar por las notas. Se envolvía en toda la expresión de lo que los sonidos podían decirle, hablando con el viento, con el piano y con la brisa del río que corría a pocos metros de su casa. Estaba en completo éxtasis. Incluso el tiempo se le fue, no sabía ni qué hora era, ni si llegarían los gemelos, ni si Rosalie saldría de su cuarto. No sabía absolutamente nada mas que lo que el piano podía decirle. Todo iba perfecto, hasta que…

—¡A Alec le gusta Cynthia Brandon! ¡A Alec le gusta Cynthia Brandon!-

Los gritos de aquella niña a quien se le había detenido su crecimiento eran inconfundibles. Jasper dejó de tocar, corrió a abrir la puerta y los miró jugando carreras a velocidad humana.

—¡Esto es aburrido, Jane, no seas cobarde y corre más rápido! Le gritó Alec con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ambos comenzaron a correr por todo el bosque a velocidad vampírica. Era tan hermoso verlos así, a simple vista no parecerían mas que 2 jovencitos idénticos jugando solo a disfrutar de aquél maravilloso lugar que la naturaleza les había regalado. Sin duda, se veían felices de estar en Forks. Ahora era cuando Jasper comenzaba a valorar más esta ciudad.

Después de haber estado así como por media hora, se dirigieron ambos a la casa. Jane saltó hacia Jasper y le saludó efulsivamente. Alec le derrivó en son amistoso.

—¡Eeh, chicos, parecen demasiado felices de verme! ¡Se nota que han disfrutado mucho su día! ¿Cómo les fue?- Dijo Jasper jadeante mientras se levantaba, contagiado por la euforia de aquél par inseparable.

—tenía razón- Alec sonrió y los 3 pasaron, siendo él quien cerrara la puerta –Sí llegó una nueva familia. Al decir verdad, pensé que todo eran chismes porque no llegaba nadie y su llegada la conocíamos todos desde mayo-

—Así es- jane tomó asiento, seguida por sus 2 hermanos y tomando aires de reportera –Es la familia Brandon, tienen 2 hijas llamadas Alice y Cynthia. Jasper, ya puedes ir preparando la boda- Amplió más aquella sonrisa infantil que hipnotizaba a muchos.

—Cállate, Jane!- Alec le hizo una mueca y la golpeó suavemente en las costillas con su codo.

—¿Qué tiene la tal Cynthia Brandon?- Jasper se carcajeó audiblemente ante aquella pelea tan… tan típica de 2 hermanos que están en plena adolescencia.

—Tiene un horrario idéntico al mío y al de jane- Dijo Alec, como queriendo zanjar la situación.

—Y tiene una carita que no puedes ignorar, con la sangre corriendo por sus mejillas…- jane se relamió los lavios, como saboreando la sangre. Alec la miró con enfado.

—Si tanto te encanta la chica, quédatela tú- Le respondió con un tono duro.

—Chicos, ni se les ocurra devorarse a alguno de sus compañeros de instituto- Les reprendió Jasper.

—Naah, la idea no es comerla, aunque no suena tan mal- jane mostró sus colmillos –Si no ayudarle a Alec a no ser tan tímido-

—Jaz, esta niña cree que solo porque le levanté las pertenencias ya la amo- Alec resopló.

—Sí, la ayudó a levantar sus libros cuando se le cayeron y la estuvo mirando todo el día. SI no, pregúntaselo a la profesora de lectura y redacción, quien al parecer se mostró molesta por no obtener ni una miradita de esos hermosos ojitos cafés, del color del más dulce de los chocolates- Canturreó Jane burlona, quitándose las lentillas y señalando a Alec con el dedo índice.

—Pero, Jane, eso lo puede hacer cualquier chico- Dijo Alec, ya molesto.

—Si el chico es Alec Hale y lo hizo con una humana… entonces, sí es muy insólito- La pequeña Jane no paraba de sonreír.

—¿Sabes qué? Dí lo que quieras, yo me largo a hacer tarea o algo por el estilo- Alec subió las escaleras pisando fuerte los escaloncillos.

Jane y jasper se miraron sonriendo. A Jane le encantaba molestar a su hermano, a pesar de que lo quería mucho. De vez en cuando Jasper les seguía el juego y vaya como se disfrutaban las cosas…

—¿Jasper, podemos salir un rato? A caminar… quisiera hacerlo-

—¿Qué ocurre, jane?- Jasper la miró extrañado.

Jane se acercó a su oído para susurrarle lo siguiente. No quería que nadie, ni vampiro ni humano, escuchara lo que ella quería decirle.

—Quiero hablar de Rosalie y su estado emocional, pero no quiero que ni ela ni Alec escuchen… ¿Podemos salir?- Suplicó en susurros.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza y salieron de la casa. Trotaron hasta que estuvieron en el límite con La Push, en una pequeña playa. Ahí aminoraron el paso y comenzaron a caminar a velocidad humana.

—Jasper, quiero disculparme con Rose por todo aquello que le dije. No fue mi intención hacerla sentir mal, en serio. Pero lleva mucho ahí encerrada, para lo único para lo que sale es para cazar. ¿Aunque, sabes? Creo que me voy a dar por vencida- Jane le miraba con expresión triste.

—¿Pero porqué, Jane?- Jasper estaba sorprendido –No… no puedo creerlo, simplemente… me parecía imposible que desistieras de querer entablar conversación con Rosalie y ser hermanas o mejores amigas…-

—Lo cierto es que sí lo fuimos. ¿Recuerdas esos primeros 5 años, viviendo todos como vampiros, en los que todo parecía marchar de maravilla?-

—Sí- Asintió con duda.

—Fuimos las mejores amigas del mundo. ¿Sabes? Creí que seríamos inseparables. Pero no se qué le hice, de un momento a otro comenzó a odiarme. ¿Y sabes? Me… me decepciona que he tratado de llevarme bien con ella desde hace… 50 años, así como antes… pero ella no pone de su parte. Es como si me arrancara las partes del cuerpo con su indiferencia, esta corta y quema a la vez-

—Te entiendo…-

—¿Sabes? A veces pienso que yo soy la única persona que puede salvarla, pero rápidamente deshecho esos pensamientos de mí, creo que son demasiado egoístas- Confesó jane, avergonzada.

—¿Pero, porqué dices eso?-

—¿Porqué digo qué? ¿Qué puedo salvarla o que soy egoísta?-

—Amas cosas, es que no me gustaría que te dieras por vencida tan fácil- Jasper provocó una carcajada sarcástica por parte de jane.

—¿Te parece que es fácil? Por favor, Jaz. Tengo 50 años queriendo que ella reaccione…-

—Cuando tenemos toda la eternidad por delante, 50 años parece poquísimo tiempo- Jasper rió y Jane lo acompañó, riendo por aquella pequeña broma para aligerar el ambiente.

—En eso tienes razón- Ella paró de reír –Y en cuanto al egoísmo, lo he dicho porque es cierto. Solo soy Jane Hale, no he hecho nada extraordinario como para decir que tengo qué salvar a alguien… y encima de sí misma, mira, hasta suena patético- Dijo desanimada.

—¿Sabes? Yo sí creo que eres la única persona que puede slvarla- Jasper le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

—¿En serio, Jaz? ¿Y porqué lo piensas?- preguntó con la mirada iluminada.

—Porque quizá sea cierto. Yo soy su hermano y fui su hermano mellizo de sangre, pero… tú fuiste su mejor amiga. Quizá te conozca más-

Jasper la abrazó consoladoramente. Ambos hermanos se quedaron ahí, dejándose bañar por las olas del mar. Admiraban el paisaje que se extendía, solo para ellos. Era una tarde gris, tan gris como sus estados de ánimo. Y así pasaron los minutos hasta que jane decidió irse.

—¿Te vas ya, Jaz?- Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa jovial.

—No, pequeña. Me temo que me qudaré un rato más…- él le devolvió la sonrisa y la vio hacerse cada vez más diminuta, hasta desaparecer.

Jasper salió de la playa. No quería tener problemas con los lobos y los tendría si lo encontraban solo y merodeando por ahí. Seguramente ellos no tenían idea de que hubiera una nueva familia en Forks, así que, humanos más, humanos menos… la verdad no le interesaba mucho, ya suficiente tenía con cumplir el trato. En lugar de dirigirse hacia su casa, fue al bosque. Ya había mirado las nubes, pero quería caminar, oliendo las flores, sintiendo la brisa y mirando a los animales jugar… y, torturándose lenta y adictivamente con los olores de los humanos que iban al bosque, solitarios.

Y así se encontraba, observando un árbol de manzanas que se alzaba orgulloso frente a él, cuando captó un olor. Era el olor de la sangre, de la sangre humana. Y no era cualquier sangre humana, era sangre humana nueva… y muy deliciosa.

Sus glándulas salivales comenzaron a producir la ponzoña. Casi podía sentir el sabor de la sangre… caliente, dulce, siendo absorbida de el cuello de una joven doncella… tan caliente, tan deliciosa, tan perfecta… y salió corriendo, haciéndole caso al instinto.

De pronto, se paró en seco, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Fue solo al pararse que escuchó una voz, una voz de una mujercita, una voz melodiosa que cantaba. Estaba cantando en otro idioma, eso no era inglés, casi podía asegurarlo. Y al alzar la vista, conoció a la dueña de aquella voz…

Escondido entre unos arbustos, pudo verla perfectamente. Se encontraba sentada, balanceándose en la rama de un nogal. Tenía unas piernas largas y delgadas, demostrando que iba de la niñez a la adolescencia. Sus pies estaban cubiertos por unos zapatos casuales color dorado y a aquellas piernas las cubría, parcialmente, una falda morada con tonos de rosa. Llevaba una blusa de tirantes del mismo color que su falda, y su cabello, lacio y hermoso, caía en picado, de punta a punta un poco por debajo de sus hombros. Su cara, blanca y angelical, enmarcaba unos hermosos ojos verdiazules, tan hermosos como el mar.

"Es tan hermosa como deliciosa es su sangre. Sería un verdadero crimen matar a aquella linda jovencita, en verdad." Pensó Jasper.

Y así se quedó, observándola, hasta que terminó de cantar y la vio salir corriendo hacia su casa…

*x

N/A: este capítulo fue con dedicatoria a una gran amiga con quien tuve una plática parecida a la de jane y jasper en este capítulo. Me gusta como esto va tomando forma, siento que me está quedando tal y como yo quería. No se va ni demasiado lento, ni demasiado rápido.

Agradezco su interés por mi historia.

¡nos leemos!


	6. recuerdos, emociones y sentimientos

^Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie meyer^

_*Rosalie*_

Nada…

En su mundo no había nada. Ni vida, ni muerte. Quedó suspendida en una eternidad. En una eternidad donde todos los eventos se repetían una y otra vez provocando un círculo del cuál, no podría salir con facilidad. Bien dicen que las personas entierran el sufrimiento para no recordarlo más y ella lo había enterrado muy profundo. Mas, cuando lo dejó salir, su situación se volvió lamentable. Estaba perdiendo la cordura y lo sabía a la perfección.

Era bella, muy hermosa, la mujer más preciosa de todas las existentes en Rochefort. Su padre, dueño de un banco. Su madre, una de esas amas de casa que dan ternura con solo verlas. Su hermano, un exitoso músico que estaba a punto de casarse. La novia de su hermano era ciega, algo por lo que ella la repudiaba. Odiaba ver esos ojitos cafés blancuzcos y pequeños, esa mirada perdida… Sentía que ella no merecía a su hermano. Jasper sin duda podría tener algo mejor.

Y es que Rosalie Lillian Hale siempre soñó con llevar joyas y los más caros vestidos para salir a cenas de lujo con su cuñada. Quería ser una ama de casa como su madre, de esas que daban ternura y que se veía que eran excelentes madres.

Un día, su padre dio una fiesta en aquella hermosa mansión donde la familia Hale habitaba. Rosalie se emocionó mucho. Iba a ser un acontecimiento de enorme importancia, ya que su padre hacía esta fiesta con motivo de encontrarle prometido a sus hijos meilizos, ya que tenía la creencia de que si no lo hacía, estos comenzarían una relación incestuosa.

Al bajar de sus habitaciones, todo el público se le quedó mirando. Si muchos alavaban a Jasper por su carisma y caballerosidad para con las personas, Rosalie lo opacaba por completo. Su vestido de seda color rosa y su cabello rubio y liso suelto, cayéndole por la espalda, junto a su cara retocada con ligero rubor y sus ojos azules e intensos,… de acuerdo, ella era la viva imagen de un ángel real, o bien, le había dado vida a alguna escultora de algún artista reconocido. Su belleza célica era inefable para muchas personas.

Fue elogiada por su exquicita belleza. No pasó mucho tiemo como para que Jasper se viera bailando con una chica morena, una latina. Era la novia ciega de quien tanto le habían intentado separar. Pero Jasper era un sentimental, no se dejaría manipular tan fácilmente ni por su padre, su madre, o mucho menos, su hermana Rosalie.

Ella, inteligentemente decidió ignorarlo por el resto de la fiesta. Se hizo de la vista gorda y siguió saludando a los invitados, hasta que encontró en una mesa algo que le llamó mucho la atención.

¿te preguntarás, qué fue aquello que la cautivó enormemente?

Fue un joven. Un joven alto, de piel blanca, cabellos oscuros y unos ojos negros como la oscuridad de una noche profunda. Su cara era sedeña y tosca, de facciones afiladas como si hubiera sido fabricada con mármol. Tenía una nariz respingada, unos lavios rojos y carnosos y una piel suave y limpia. Iba vestido de traje. Sus músculos de brazos, abdomen y piernas se veían muy marcados. Sin duda, para Rosalie, este hombre era todo un príncipe… y ella tenía qué ser su princesa.

Este afortunado joven que consiguió enamorar a la joven Rosalie, resultó ser nada más ni nada menos que Roice King, el hijo de los dueños del banco de la competencia de su padre. Genial, su padre aceptaría un matrimonio así… para que la fortuna de los Hale y de los King se juntara y así obtener grandes riquezas de esto. Le miró, le guiñó el ojo y se mordió el lavio seductoramente, caminando hacia él, contoneando sus caderas.

—Admirado me siento por su encantadora belleza, que se me ha acelerado el corazón. Permítame el honor de bailar con usted, hermosa princesa, que con usted se ha encaprichado mi amor-

Escuchar a Roice hacer semejantes rimas con tan elegante porte y con tan melódica voz, hizo que Rosalie se encantara y se encaprichara con él hasta límites inimaginables. Su voz la invitaba a perderse en él, a entregarle todo… era como si estuviera hipnotizada por Roice.

—Concederle una pieza, elegante mozo, será para mi un placer. Pues no hay joven más hermoso, que aquél que acabo de conocer- Le respondió ella con toda la elegancia de la que fue capaz.

Y así lo pasaron durante un rato. Bailaban perfectamente cada ritmo. Incluso, parecían flotar. Sus cuerpos gráciles parecían 2 estatuillas, de esas que bailan en las cajitas musicales cuando se les da cuerda.

Una melodía lenta fue tocada por la orquesta. Fue el momento en que las parejas aprovecharon para bailar, ya sea como vals, o cuerpo a cuerpo. Rosalie tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y Roice sonreía complacido. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, sus latidos eran rápidos y rítmicos como 2 tambores que quisieran ser escuchados y tenían la respiración muy acelerada.

De pronto, sus lavios se juntaron. Ni rose misma sabía si esto había sido un accidente, o bien, había sido provocado por el ansia de amor de estos 2 jóvenes. El punto es que lo hicieron y… a ambos les había gustado.

—¡oh, hermosa señora, usted que es mas que una santa! ¿Perdone mi pecado, pero su belleza a mi alma tentaba!- Le suplicó Roice al separarse.

—No reproche tanto, hermoso pecador. Pero devolviéndole el beso… así le perdonaré yo-

Y volvieron a besarse…

Así transcurrió la fiesta, entre dulce romance y cursilerías. Al terminar, todos se fueron a sus casas y Rose a su habitación. Recordaba perfectamente haber guardado muy bien su vestido, ponerse el pijama y acostarse a soñar con su amado Roice.

Roice y Rose se siguieron viendo durante algunas semanas, hasta que el hijo del banquero decidió pedirle al padre de Rosalie permiso para ser su novio. Éste, al ver que aquél matrimonio tenía un futuro de riquezas formidable, aceptó gustoso. Pensaba que, al menos, su hija no caería en la desgracia, como Jasper.

Y fue así como rosalie Hale, quien ya se hacía llamar Rosalie King, se convirtió en la envidia de todas las chicas de su edad. Parecía tener la vida perfecta. Era inteligente, rica y hermosa… y se iba a casar con un hombre igual de rico que ella, doblando la riqueza de ambas familias.

Pero cuanto más lo conocía, más oscura le parecía su naturaleza…

Y así, aquella noche llegó. La noche donde sufrió el peor tormento de su vida. Porque algo no le había confesado a Jasper: No solo había sido violada por Roice, si no por él y por todos sus amigos.

Rosalie nunca volvió a ser la misma. Se volvió así como es ahora. Solamente durante la llegada de jane pareció contagiarse por su vitalidad, pero cuando comenzó a pretender que jane la opacaba en eso, ya que la belleza no da vida, se alejó de ella sin darle razones.

De pronto, algo la sacó de su ensoñación. Era un dolor profundo en la garganta, algo quemante… se llamaba "sed".

Abrió la puerta mecánicamente y bajó las escaleras. Alec jugaba al "Mortal Konvat" en la play station 3 que tenían en la sala. Al verla, Alec suspendió el juego y la miró.

—¿Vas de caza, Rose?- le preguntó. Sus ojos ahora eran negros, como las aceitunas.

—Sí- Respondió ella cortante, disponiéndose a salir.

—Voy contigo-

Alec dejó el mando en la mesita de la sala, apagó la consola y el televisor y se fue junto con ella, corriendo hasta Seattle.

Caminaban de forma silenciosa. Rose nunca se había llevado bien con el hermano de jane y ahora salían a cazar juntos. Esto era, en cierto modo, algo que a ambos los ponía en una situación muy incómoda. Después de elegir algunas presas metódicamente y de haberse alimentado, regresaron hasta Forks. A rose le parecía algo de muy mal gusto estar sin hablar, pero no se le ocurría nada qué preguntarle. Algo había escuchado de una tal Cynthia Brandon, pero no quería inmiscuirse en asuntos que, según ella, no le interesaban.

—Y… ¿Cómo te fue en el instituto? Sé que hoy es tu primer día- le preguntó con tono de voz desconfiado. Sus ojos reflejaban timidez e inseguridad.

—Bien… aunque, verás, conocí a alguien- Alec sonrió ampliamente.

—¿A alguien? ¿Y como era ese alguien?-

—Es una chica, Rose. Se llama Cynthia… tiene un hermoso nombre. No sabes… tiene unos ojos azules y profundos, tez blanca y su sangre huele como en sueño-

—La "Tua Cantante"- respondió Rose, casi en automático.

—¡No, no! ¡Que el cielo me libre de algo así!- Le contestó él, rápidamente –Jane no ha parado de molestar en todo el día, ella dice que me he quedado cautivado por ella…-

—El amor, el amor…- Rose quedó pensativa.

—Tonterías, es solo admiración. Ya se me pasará-

—Disfruta tu adolescencia, Alec. Es eterna, pero ahora que convives con chicos de tu edad, vas a aprender muchas cosas… no te prives de esas emociones que yo he perdido con el tiempo. No dejes morir a los sentimientos, como yo…-

—Ya veremos qué pasa. Es solamente un día, aún no la conozco… pero no te lo niego, pienso acercarme a ella- Y ambos sonrieron.

Se quedaron mirando, como si de 2 completos extraños se tratara. Era la primera vez que se veía un trato así en ellos. Definitivamente Rose había perdido muchas cosas al alejarse del mundo…

Y tal vez, no era tarde para recuperar las emociones y revivir a los sentimientos, muertos desde el día en que fue ultrajada…

*x


	7. Observada

^Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie meyer^

_*Alice*_

Sus ojos se abrieron y miró inquieta alrededor. No había nadie, debía haberlo intuido antes. Era la quinta vez que se despertaba en aquella noche, y es que, no había conseguido dormir bien desde que llegó a Forks.

Esa maldita sensación la perseguía. La sentía y cada día era más fuerte. Tenía unos dolores de cabeza terribles y sus sueños con jasper eran cada día más realistas. Podía sentirlo. Ahora sabía un poco más de él. Tenía unos ojos rojos muy profundos, sus manos eran heladas… hasta parecía peligroso. Peor aún, no sabía por qué rayos no podía alejarse de él. Mas bien, no era que no pudiera, en realidad, no quería hacerlo.

Su miedo era cada día más grande. Ya no compartía cuarto con su hermana, esta dormía en la habitación de al lado. Así que solo estaba ella, solo Alice, acompañada por un enorme oso de peluche color rosa y las penumbras.

Miró hacia la ventana. La única luz que podía entrar era la que desprendía la luna. La oscuridad envolvía la habitación, indicándole que aún no amanecía. Estaba enfadada, debía dormir bien, ya que esa mañana comenzaría el instituto. Entraría a décimo grado y Alice Brandon no podía ir con ojeras a su primer día de escuela.

Un sudor frío le corría por la frente, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido y sus manos eran como las de un muerto. Tenía mucho frío, aunque estaban en inicios del mes de agosto. Era imposible que hiciera frío…

"Debe ser que aún no me acostumbro al clima de Forks", Pensó.

Hizo caso omiso a las sensaciones que tenía y aún con escalofríos, intentó dormir un poco más.

Para cuando despertó, el dolor de cabeza era peor. La primer imagen que vio en el día fue a su hermana parada frente a ella, cantando para que se despertara. Al verla, se espantó. Cynthia ya estaba completamente arreglada, lista para ir a la escuela. ¡Debía ser tardísimo entonces!

—maldita seeeaaa Cynthiaaaa, Déjamee en paz…- Alice arrastraba las palabras y hablaba como si estuviera drogada o algo así.

—¡pero Alice, tienes qué despertarte! ¡Se te hará tarde! ¿Vine hace media hora y no te levantabas, así que decidí arreglarme por mi cuenta!- le dijo su hermana quitándole las sábanas a la fuerza.

Y así, Alice se metió a la ducha, casi arrastrada por su hermana. El agua caliente corriendo por su cuerpo desnudo la relajó, el dolor de cabeza se fue casi instantáneamente y aunque sabía que su estómago tendría qué esperar para recibir un bocadillo, decidió cumplirse un pequeño capricho del tiempo y tardó 20 minutos o un poco más. Eso la ayudó a despertar y a recobrar la energía, sintiéndose un poco más viva.

Se vistió con unos jeans de mezclilla y una blusa amarilla de manga corta, unos zapatos negros y dejó su cabello suelto, haciéndola parecer un pequeño duende. Su hermana la ayudó a maquillar su rostro para que nadie notara sus horribles ojeras causadas por el insomnio, y así, con una barra de fibra en la mano, se fue al colegio.

Cynthia y Alice se despidieron a la orilla del cruce de 2 avenidas diferentes, una llevaba hacia el instituto y la otra hacia la escuela donde Cynthia estudiaría.

—Te irá bien, ya verás que sí- la animó su hermana con una sonrisa.

—Gracias… espero que tus palabras tengan algo de cierto. ¿Te gustaría que nos viéramos en esta avenida al salir? Porque ambas saldremos a la misma hora, creo-

—Si sales a las 3 de la tarde, entonces te espero aquí a las 3:15, ¿te parece bien?-

—¡Hecho!-

Y se fueron por distintos caminos. Alice, caminando como si estuviera interpretando la más hermosa de las danzas de ballet, y Cynthia, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Nada más llegar al instituto, la sensación de aquella noche la embargó de nuevo. Sentía escalofríos, un dolor de cabeza y… unos ojos, unos ojos pegados en ella… y no eran unos ojos buenos.

Se dirigió a la dirección con escalofríos leves y manos sudorosas. Otra chica, de ojos color chocolate y cabello castaño, le ayudó a abrir la puerta.

—Gracias- Musitó Alice con voz casi audible.

—No hay de qué- Dijo la otra igual de tímida y pasaron a la dirección. La secretaria atendió primero a Alice.

—Sé bienvenida a Forks- Le dijo ella con tono monótono –yo soy la señora Cope, te entrego tu horario de clases- le tendió una hoja.

—Gracias- Le respondió Alice tomando la hoja y mirándola a la cara.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Brandon?- le preguntó la señora Cope con evidente preocupación –Su rostro luce pálido y no se le ve una muy linda expresión en el rostro-

—Sí, señora Cope- le respondió Alice con voz pastosa –Es solo que… no comí nada esta mañana- mintió a medias.

Alice salió con su horario rápidamente. Al llegar a su salón unos 20 minutos después, comenzó la clase con presentaciones. Se sorprendió de que la chica de ojos chocolate también fuera nueva, y encima, sería su compañera de curso. Lo cierto es que había 3 personas nuevas en aquél aula de clases. Alice brandon, isabella Swan y Victoria Witherdale, quien por cierto, parecía una persona arrogante y frívola.

—Bien, chicos. Les pido de favor que se reúnan en equipos. Este mes, como proyecto final de la materia de Física, haremos un modelo de un invento. Un invento que ustedes realizarán, no quiero otros trabajos que ya estén hechos. Este invento tendrá qué cumplir con aportes a la física, o bien, cumplir con alguna de las leyes de Newton- Explicó el maestro.

Inmediatamente se vio el agetreo por todo el salón. Chicos y chicas corriendo de acá para allá, buscando equipos. Isabella y Alice se miraron nerviosas, a ninguna le agradaba Victoria y lo más probable era que terminaran haciendo equipo con ella, ya que ninguna de las 3 conocía a nadie más

—¡Bella, Alice!- Una chica de cabellos oscuros y alborotados junto a una amiga suya las interceptaron –Hola, yo soy jessica Stanley y ella es mi mejor amiga, Ángela Webber. Espero no les moleste, pero ya las hemos incluido en nuestro equipo… ¿les gustaría estar con nosotras?-

Bella y Alice resoplaron de alivio. Afortunadamente, la chica parlanchina y su amiga las habían salvado de tener qué hacer equipo con la tal Victoria, quien por cierto, ya se encontraba charlando con otros chicos del salón. Se miraron, como preguntándose a quién le correspondía contestarles para darles las gracias, siendo Alice quien tomó la palabra.

—¡Muchas gracias, Jessica! ¡Qué agradable que nos incluyeran! La verdad yo sentía que tendríamos qué hacer equipo con la pelirroja de allá… Dijo Alice, bajando su tono de voz al final y señalando a Victoria.

—Pues, desde conocer a su compañía no creo que vaya a ser benéfico meterse con ella. Esa que la acompaña es lauren, y esos 2… creo que no sé cómo se llaman- Jessica les susurró –Pero bueno- Levantó su tono de voz –hay qué ponernos a trabajar en esto, pero sinceramente tengo algo de flojera por iniciar, esperemos a que el profesor nos explique qué exactamente es lo que tenemos qué hacer… así que ¿De dónde son?-

A Alice esta chica le había caído simplemente genial. Creyó que podría hacerse amiga de esas 3, no parecían rudas como sus otras compañeras de escuela. Presentía que serían un grupo muy unido.

—¡Yo soy Alice, Jess! Vengo de la ciudad de Chicago, acabo de llegar este viernes ¿Qué nos dices tú, bella?-

—Yo vengo de Phoenix…- Dijo Bella con timidez.

—¿Qué acaso no lo sabes, Alice?- preguntó Jessica sorprendida –Ooh… es que eres nueva, discúlpame. ¡bella es hija del jefe de policía, el señor Charlie Swan!-

El resto del día pasó volando para Alice. Física era la única clase que compartía con sus 3 nuevas amigas, pero en las siguientes se alternaban. Había clases que compartía con Jessica, otras con Bella y otras con Ángela. Fue tan divertido y tan elegre de su día, que incluso se olvidó de la tal Victoria…

Las clases finalizaron al sonar la campana de salida a las 3 de la tarde. Cada una recogió sus pertenencias, pero por quedarse escribiendo en un pequeño diario, Alice tomó sus cosas 3 minutos más tarde. El salón estaba vacío a excepción de ella. Se escuchaba a los alumnos correr hacia los estacionamientos, hacia el área de los autobuses o hacia alguna avenida que los conduciera a casa. Y de pronto, ya cuando Alice tenía su mochila en la espalda y se disponía a salir del salón, una mano fría la tomó del hombro. Seguido de esto, un brazo la rodeó por la espalda. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con alguien a su lado.

La persona que la retenía lucía un cabello rojo como el fuego. Era rizado y estaba alocado, siendo este hermoso. Tenía la cara maquillada con un rubor y un pinta lavios color rojo sangre. No podía saber de qué color eran sus ojos, ya que llevaba puestos lentes de sol. Era escultural e iba vestida con un blusón de color oscuro.

Y entonces, la sensación alcanzó su mayor punto de intensidad. La cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento. Se sintió mareada, sus ojos casi se le salían de las órbitas. Empezó a temblar demasiado y sintió un frío que quemaba hasta los huesos. Una opresión en el pecho le cortó la respiración y su corazón bombeaba sangre cada ve más y más rápido. Su cuerpo pedía ayuda. Su cuerpo sabía que Victoria era peligrosa… que podría acabar con su vida si quisiera.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya- Victoria sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver unos dientes blancos y perfectos. Su voz de niña mimada retumbaba por todo el salón debido a la ausencia de alumnos –Así que, mi fuente tenía muchísima razón- Victoria olfateó el aire –La pequeña mary Alice Brandon… eres tan tierna, te comería si pudiera…- lanzó una carcajada aguda y tintineante.

—Suéltame, Victoria…- Dijo Alice con voz ahogada.

Alice se sintió tonta. Estaba siendo amenazada por una compañera de curso… se sentía mal y la única cosa coherente que se le ocurrió decir, fue "Suéltame". Y al parecer, Victoria notó su desconcierto. Volvió a reír, ahora con más fuerza.

—mi querida Alice, yo sé que no le caigo bien a tu… distinguido y bello grupo de amiguitas. Si te intercepto hoy, es porque me has dado la oportunidad para escribir en ese diario ttuyo. Deberías dejarlo, ya no eres una niñita. Solo quiero decirte que te estaré observando… porque algún día, serás mía. Serás mía y podré hacer contigo todo lo que quiera. Créeme, no puedes escapar de mí. En cualquier momento… cuando menos te lo esperes, volveré a por ti…-

Victoria salió del salón con un paso muy lento y arrogante. Alice, mientras tanto, tenía la mirada perdida. Se escuchó la puerta al cerrarse con un azotón… y Alice cayó al suelo por 20 minutos.

"All the single ladies, all the single ladies…"

El tono de Beyonce en el celular de Alice sonaba con desesperación dentro de su mochila. Con el estómago revuelto y con una confusión de los mil demonios, sacó el móvil y oprimió el botón de contestar. Era Cynthia.

—¿Alice, donde estás? Acordamos de vernos a las 3:15 y son las 3:25 y no has llegado…- La voz de Cynthia sonaba preocupada.

—Cynthia, tendrás que esperarme- Alice dijo con la mejor voz que pudo –tengo un problema con una materia y estoy en el salón de la profesora para solucionarlo. ¿ve a casa, vale? Yo llegaré en unos minutos…-

—Sí, claro… ¿Alice, estás bien? No te escucho en buenas condiciones… y no me ocultes nada, por favor. ¿Alguien te ha hecho algo?-

—Te contaré en casa, no tengo muchos ánimos y… y estas cosas no se cuentan por celular- Soltó Alice rápidamente y oprimió el botón de colgar. Tiró el celular en la mochila y a penas se levantó, devolvió al piso todo lo que había comido en el día. Después, con un susto tremendo, se limpió su boca con una toallita que tenía y salió a toda prisa del salón. Llegó a su casa sudada, jadeante y acelerada.

—¡Alice! ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?- Preguntó su madre con preocupación –Esa no es una cara de "Me ha ido bien en el instituto, mamá"- Su madre la examinó de arriba abajo.

—Sí, mamá. Estoy bien, solamente… quiero dormir-

—Cynthia me ha dicho que tuviste problemas con una materia y que te quedaste a asesorías con una profesora. ¿Segura que estás bien, cielo? Podríamos ir a ver al doctor Laurent, el amigo de tu antiguo psicoanalista…-

—madre- Alice se puso a la defensiva –Definitivamente no pienso ir con un psicoanalista. Déjame en paz, necesito tranquilidad…-

—¡Pero, hija! Necesitas ayuda… puedes confiar en mí… ¡Soy tu madre!-

Alice hizo caso omiso a su madre, subió las escaleras, abrió su cuarto, tiró su mochila en la cama y azotó la puerta. Seguido de esto, salió de la casa y se dirigió a conocer la ciudad. No tardó mucho tiempo en descubrir que el bosque estaba muy cercano a su casa.

Siempre le agradaron mucho los bosques, En su casa de Chicago también había uno cerca, así que se decidió a explorar este.

EL bosque era simplemente maravilloso, había muchos árboles frutales, muchísimas flores… pero lo que más encantó a Alice fue un viejo nogal. Era más que enorme, tan perfecto como para columpiarse y quedarse ahí por horas…

Trepó al árbol y cantó con toda su alma, recordando toda su vida. Su primera infancia, en el kínder… cuando comenzó a tener premoniciones. Después, la primaria, donde era catalogada como bicho raro… fama que dañaría después, a su pequeña hermana Cynthia. La secundaria había sido tranquila y presentía que el instituto sería demasiado agradable y venidero para ella. Sentía que, en cierto modo, la mudanza no haría mas que mejorar su vida y la de su hermana… la única persona a la que ella quería en este mundo. Rogó al cielo por sus nuevas amigas, esperando que el destino le permitiera disfrutar de la alegría de la amistad y ¿Porqué no? Del amor… ¿Quizá, en algún lugar remoto, su Jasper Hale la estaba esperando!

Su Jasper…

Era un recuerdo, un pensamiento recurrente… no podía sacarse a ese chico rubio de la cabeza. Pero… ¿Y si era como los demás? O peor aún… ¿Y si era igual de peligroso que victoria? No… algo le decía que no era así. Quería pensar que jasper no era malo… era el hombre perfecto para ella. ¿Pero, bien dicen que la perfección es imposible, no? Algo debía haber de fallido en él. Quizá era que no existía, o tal vez, solo tal vez, era algo que Alice desconocía. De cualquier forma, resolver el misterio aún estaba fuera de los alcances de Alice. Primero debía encontrarlo, después, ya se las podría hacer de detective para saber qué o quién era su Jasper…

Se sintió observada, de nuevo. La única diferencia era que seguía cantando. Cantar siempre la reconfortaba, era como su psicoterapia. Al decir verdad, cantar era lo mejor que sabía hacer. Seguía balanceándose en el árbol, cantando un aria de ópera. No tenía escalofríos, no tenía dolor de cabeza. Se sentía bien… y decidió cantar, darle un concierto a aquella cosa que le observara… sin saber que, aquello que la observaba se deleitaba con las dulces notas de su angelical y perfecta voz de soprano de coloratura.

De pronto, miró al cielo. Estaba oscureciendo. Mierda, había olvidado que tenía tarea de álgebra y redacción… y tenía qué llegar temprano para la cena.

Bajó del árbol con agilidad y desapareció corriendo, hasta que se le vio salir del bosque. Llegó su casa, donde ya estaban sus padres y su hermana cenando. Se sentó a comer uno un ánimo mucho más renovado y con su carácter parlanchín de siempre.

Lo demás transcurrió de manera normal. Subió a su cuarto, hizo su tarea, se dio una ducha nocturna y se acostó a dormir…

Tuvo una pesadilla aquella noche…

El cuarto estaba oscuro. Ni si quiera la luz de la luna podía brillar. Todo le daba vueltas y tenía escalofríos. Quería saber donde se encontraba, pero no lograba identificar nada.

De pronto, la luna brilló. Alice se mostró aliviada de poder ve un poco. Grandísima fue su sorpresa al voltear hacia su ventana…

Trepada cual tarántula asquerosa, se allaba Victoria. Sus ojos eran rojos… rojos, como los de su jasper. Cuando Victoria se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierta, se carcajeó como niña pequeña…

—¡Alice! Qué susto me has dado – Continuó riendo –Es broma… bueno, me tomó de sorpresa que te despertaras. Pero ya que sabes que estoy aquí… sí, sé donde vives. Te he seguido después de la escuela. Sé donde vives, sé qué haces… sé quiénes son tus amigas y quién es tu hermana… así que no intentes huir de mí ¿OK? Eres mía, y eso no va a cambiar nunca… pero te dejo para que duermas en paz. Recuérdalo… cuando menos te lo esperes, algún día… ¡vendré a por ti!-

Victoria saltó y cayó en el jardín. Alice estaba muerta del miedo. Seguía escuchando en su cabeza la carcajada estridente e infantil de victoria. Gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Cynthia abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Alice miró el reloj, eran las 3 de la madrugada con 33 minutos…

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- Preguntó cynthia, molesta por haber sido despertada en plena noche –has gritado como un demonio…-

—Ve a dormir, Cynthia. He tenido una pesadilla… o no, ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche?- preguntó Alice con miedo.

Y esa noche durmieron juntas…

*x

N/a: ¡hola de nuevo!

¡Wiiii, una semana desde que esta idea fue creada, una semana actualizando todos los días!

Créanme que me impresionó mucho al ver que las vistas ascienden cada día más, me alegro de saber que esto les gusta y de que puedo transmitir un poquito de mí a mis lectores. ¡Espero que este capítulo también les guste!

Cielos, estoy impresionada. Les cuento, esta mañana no sabía ni qué escribir para el séptimo capítulo… ¡Y el producto ha sido algo que no me hubiera imaginado ni en mis sueños! ¡Estoy feliz, quiero brincar de alegría! ^_^

¡Nos leemos!


	8. al borde

^Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer^

_*Cynthia*_

Eran exactamente las 3 de la tarde cuando la campana que anunciaba la salida del instituto sonó. Cynthia y sus compañeros ya tenían su mochila preparada, todos estaban amontonados en la puerta, listos para salir e irse a casa. En cuanto vieron a los alumnos de otros grados salir, abrieron la puerta, casi derrivándola y salieron en estampida.

—¡Nos veremos, Jane! ¡nos veremos, Alec! ¡Fue muy agradable pasar el primer día de clases con ustedes!-

Cynthia, Jane y Alec se despidieron con una enorme sonrisa en los rostros y una señal de "Adiós" hecha con las manos. Cynthia se dirigió hacia aquél cruce donde se quedó de ver con Alice, sorprendiéndose por haber llegado 5 minutos antes de lo acordado. Sin embargo, a las 3:25 minutos, no había nadie cerca. Ni rastro de Alice. Cynthia encendió su teléfono móvil, temiendo que a su hermana le hubiese ocurrido algo. Así que, se fue hacia los contactos y oprimió el botón de "llamar".

—¿Alice, donde estás? Acordamos de vernos a las 3:15 y son las 3:25 y no has llegado…- Cynthia sonaba muy preocupada. El corazón le martilleaba en las sienes, ya que, con una personita como Alice, nunca se sabía en qué líos podría meterse. Las posibilidades, francamente, eran infinitas.

—Cynthia, tendrás que esperarme- Alice dijo con la mejor voz que pudo –tengo un problema con una materia y estoy en el salón de la profesora para solucionarlo. ¿ve a casa, vale? Yo llegaré en unos minutos…-

La contestación de Alice hizo que Cynthia le creyera menos. No, Alice no gustaba mucho de fingir, pero cuando lo hacía era por un asunto de importancia. Y de una muy grande. ¿Qué era lo peor? Que al ser Alice su hermana, y al ser hermanas demasiado unidas, Cynthia conocía perfectamente aquél tono de voz. Desgraciadamente para Alice, Cynthia sabía que algo tenía, pero ella no se lo diría. Su curiosidad era innata y su don para indagar, muy sorprendente. Descubriría qué tenía Alice, lo quisiera ella o no.

—Te contaré en casa, no tengo muchos ánimos y… y estas cosas no se cuentan por celular- Soltó Alice a una velocidad tremendamente rápida. Cynthia a penas y pudo entenderle. Lo siguiente que escuchó, fue el tono de celular que indicaba que Alice había colgado. Lanzó un insulto entre dientes y caminó a paso lento hasta su casa.

El frío de Forks era algo a lo que a Cynthia le costaría acostumbrarse. El día era helado, nublado y gris. Casi como sus ánimos en aquél momento. El sentir el estado de su hermana no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. Sentía como si algo la oprimiera, como si pudiera sentir el dolor de Alice.

Llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta, dejando la mochila en el sillón y encontrándose con que su madre preparaba la comida.

—Buenas tardes, mamá- Cynthia fue donde su madre y le dio un gran abrazo, seguido de 2 besos en las mejillas.

—¿qué tal te fue en tu primer día? ¿Dónde está Alice?- Preguntó su madre con un toque de emoción en la voz.

—Alice me llamó por teléfono, me ha dicho que te avise que ha quedado en asesorías con una profesora. Creo… creo que no entiende algunos procesos de matemáticas- Le respondió ella.

—Esto es muy extraño- Le dijo su madre con una mirada seria –Es el primer día, Alice siempre ha sido muy inteligente… ¿Porqué habría de tener problemas en su primer día de clases?-

—Yo que sé, madre- le dijo Cynthia actuando una mueca fastidiada para que dejaran de hacerle preguntas –Seguro los temas que se ven en el instituto son muy difíciles, o probablemente el nivel de Forks es mucho más alto que el nivel académico de Chicago. Es más… creo que antes de llegar aquí, leí algo así en la columna de un periódico. Forks se encuentra en uno de los niveles académicos más altos de todo el país-

—¿Tú crees? No lo pienso así, de ser así, las escuelas de aquí serían tan mencionadas como Harbard o Princeton… o algo así… ¿no te parece?-

—Podría ser…- Cynthia quedó pensativa –Pero mira, que la universidad de Seattle, la más cercana a Forks y a la que casi todos los chicos de este instituto aplican, tiene un nivel académico bueno, no es Harbard pero sí es solicitada. ¡Es más, de hecho, muchas solicitudes de estudiantes llegan al año ahí!-

—Dime algo, Cynthia- Su madre se puso muy seria –En serio… ¿le crees a Alice? De lo que te dijo por teléfono… porque yo tengo mis dudas. Creo que sí, tendrá que seguir viendo al psicoanalista, o psiquiatra… lo que sea. Ella necesita… necesita sacar lo que tiene dentro ¡Si tan solo confiara en nosotros, podríamos ayudarla y no habría necesidad de estas cosas!- le comunicó su madre con desespero en la voz, aquella voz que se escuchaba como si ya hubiera sufrido mucho al tener una hija vidente y una hija que soñaba con ser solamente una estrella del canto.

Cynthia se llenó de furia. Sentía al enojo correr por sus venas, la sangre hirviéndole por todo su cuerpecito… ¿Qué se creía esa señora? Era su madre y todo lo que quisieran… pero ahora, preguntaba cómo podría ayudar a Alice, siendo que cuando ella intentó confiarle por primera vez sus miedos a ella y a su padre, ellos simplemente la ignoraron argumentándole que leía demasiado, que dejara de decir estupideces y que esas cosas no eran reales… incluso, en el peor de los casos, le pidieron que les dejara dormir, que estaban muy cansados, tanto de cuidarlas a ella y a Cynthia como de trabajar todo el maldito día. Solamente, díganme. ¿Con qué cara?

—No lo sé, mamá…- Cynthia hizo una larga pausa, respiró y continuó –Quizás lo que Alice necesita es privacidad…-

—¡pero es una adolescente, Cynthia! Necesita estar cerca de sus padres, al igual que tú. Dicen los psicólogos que… que la adolescencia es la etapa en la que más cercanos debemos estar a los hijos…-

—Al diablo con los psicólogos, mamá…-

—¿Qué es ese lenguaje, jovencita?-

—Disculpe usted- Carraspeó y continuó –Deja de basar tu opinión en lo que otros dicen, cada niño, adolescente y adulto es diferente… porque tú no piensas igual que mi padre, que su madre o que tu propia madre…-

Cynthia dio por finalizada la discusión y corrió hasta su cuarto. Unos minutos después, se escuchó la puerta siendo azotada con violencia. Unos pasos rápidos y agitados irrumpieron en la casa.

—¡Alice! ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?- Preguntó su madre con preocupación –Esa no es una cara de "Me ha ido bien en el instituto, mamá"- Su madre la examinó de arriba abajo.

—Sí, mamá. Estoy bien, solamente… quiero dormir-

—Cynthia me ha dicho que tuviste problemas con una materia y que te quedaste a asesorías con una profesora. ¿Segura que estás bien, cielo? Podríamos ir a ver al doctor Laurent, el amigo de tu antiguo psicoanalista…-

—madre- Alice se puso a la defensiva –Definitivamente no pienso ir con un psicoanalista. Déjame en paz, necesito tranquilidad…-

—¡Pero, hija! Necesitas ayuda… puedes confiar en mí… ¡Soy tu madre!-

Cynthia escuchó como Alice subía las escaleras y entraba a su cuarto rápidamente. Tiró algo en su cama –Cynthia supuso que era la mochila- y volvió abajo. Cynthia se asomó a su ventana para mirar hacia donde se dirigía y miró a Alice correr por el jardín hasta desaparecer en los arbustos.

Si bien es cierto que cada persona es un mundo, a cynthia le parecía que Alice era un mundo muy raro y preocupante. Esto ya era como para que a ella misma le diera miedo su propia hermana. Quería ver una mejoría, pero otro asunto que le importaba mucho a Cynthia era que cada vez existían menos personas en las que tanto ella como Alice pudieran confiar. La carga de hermana menor también la estaba agotando, incluso sentía que, probablemente, ella terminaría como Alice… o hasta peor.

Decidió olvidarse por un rato de aquél pequeño incidente y se puso a hacer algunos de sus deberes. Terminó muy pronto ya que no tenía nada pesado y mató el tiempo leyendo algún libro de fantasía, pero al observar que ya estaba oscureciendo, se asustó. Alice no volvía. La puerta sonó con un rechinido leve, pero se decepcionó al observar que no era su hermana, si no su padre que regresaba del trabajo, pero pocos minutos después Alice llegó. Tenía aspecto de haber disfrutado mucho del aire fresco, así que Cynthia se alegró de verla bien.

La cena transcurrió como la de cualquier otra familia de 4 integrantes. Todos charlando de cómo les había ido en el día, contando anégdotas y hablando sobre las nuevas clases. Alice se mostró muy participativa en la conversación, lo cuál ponía a sus padres más que felices. Después de haber lavado cada quien su plato, todos se fueron a dormir…

Un grito desgarrador despertó a Cynthia. Era, inconfundiblemente, el grito de Alice. En el fondo, Cynthia se alegró de que el cuarto de sus padres estuviera algo más aislado. Probablemente ellos no se hubieran despertado por ese grito y rogaba porque continuaran dormidos. Se calzó las pantuflas, abrió la puerta sigilosamente y caminó hasta el cuarto de Alice lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con una Alice muy aterrorizada, tapada hasta la cabeza con las sábanas y mordiendo una almohada para que su grito no fuera tan notorio.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- Preguntó cynthia, molesta por haber sido despertada en plena noche –has gritado como un demonio…-

—Ve a dormir, Cynthia. He tenido una pesadilla… o no, ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche?- preguntó Alice con miedo.

Cynthia accedió. ¿pero, cómo podría negarle algo al ser que más quería en este mundo? Cerró la puerta del cuarto con suavidad, se acercó a la cama y, descalzándose, subió a ella, se tapó con las sábanas y abrazó a Alice de manera protectora. Seguro algunos, al ver algo así, hubieran creído que Cynthia era la mayor debido a su comportamiento, pero lo cierto es que había aprendido a ejercer el rol de "Hermana protectora" desde que Alice comenzó a tener algunos problemas con su mente. Como decía Cynthia, "No era que Alice estuviera loca, solamente era un ser tan único y especial que nadie comprendía." Y ella quería comprenderla, ella quería ser la persona que entendiera a su hermana y que la salvara de caer en un avismo profundo… en el avismo profundo de la depresión y la soledad… y Cynthia sabía que ningún psicoanalista lograría aquello. Alice no se fiaba de ellos. No se fiaba de nadie… mas que de Cynthia.

Cynthia deseaba encontrar a alguien que comprendiera a Alice. Deseaba encontrar a alguien que la entendiera y a quien Alice pudiera entender. Sentía una carga enorme sobre sus hombros, porque aunque la escuchaba y a veces podía comprenderla, le causaba un dolor profundo. Era como el llanto de los recién nacidos: sentir de todo y no poder expresarlo gracias a las ideas retrógradas y cerradas de la sociedad. Quería que Alice encontrara un amigo, un amigo de verdad… y si se podía, que encontrara a su Jasper del que tanto hablaba, o incluso a alguien que… sí fuera real. Y si el tal Jasper era real y se fijaba en su hermana, cynthia se convertiría en la persona más feliz y dichosa de todo el planeta. Y sería ahí, cuando ella sonreiría, saltaría, abrazaría a su hermana y diría con júbilo, "¡Te lo dije, Alice! ¡Te dije que serías feliz! ¡Yo creía en ti y sabíamos ambas que jasper sí existía… y ahora es para ti!"

Se decidió a tratar de hablar con su hermana al día siguiente. A fin de cuentas, en el camino hacia la escuela irían solas. Quizá ahí podría hacer que ella le dijera el porqué de su comportamiento tan extraño. Si algo era seguro, era que Cynthia brandon nunca se quedaba de brazos cruzados y esta no iba a ser la excepción. Iba a dar con aquello que acongojaba a su hermana y fuera lo que fuera, lo eliminaría de el camino de Alice y del suyo.

Pero con lo que no contaba cynthia, era con que ese algo que angustiaba a su pobre e incomprendida hermana, era incluso más poderoso que ellas 2 juntas… y hasta más.

Ahora las cosas parecían estar volteadas. Esta vez, fue Cynthia quien se levantó primero, tal y como el día anterior. Hacía unos meses, era Alice quien despertaba antes del alba y bailaba y cantaba mientras se duchaba o la zarandeaba para que despertara, jugando carreras para ver quién se duchaba primero. Les encantaba hacerlo… porque siempre la que tomara la ducha al inicio, conseguía que el agua estuviera más calientita y podía permanecer más tiempo. Alice no se había levantado primero desde que habían llegado a Forks y eso a Cynthia le agradaba en cierto modo. Si ella tenía una virtud muy destacable, era que siempre le encontraba un lado positivo a las cosas y que le encantaba reír y hacer reír a los demás. Así que, el lado positivo de esto era que podría bañarse primero y tener el agua más agradable.

Una vez más, tal y como el día anterior, se despertó. Estiró los brazos y las piernas, topando con un cuerpo inmóvil a su lado. De pronto, recordó dónde se encontraba; estaba en la cama de Alice, ella había tenido una pesadilla la noche anterior y ella le había pedido dormir juntas. Se movió escandalosamente, moviendo el cuerpo de su hermana para despertarla y volver a los tiempos de las carreras. Pero Alice no se movió. Cynthia continuó, hasta que hizo que Alice perdiera la paciencia y le diera un manotazo seguido de un gruñido.

—Vale, tampoco tenías para qué enojarte- Cynthia le sonrió amablemente –Iré a ducharme ¿Sí? Después, vendré a despertarte- Le dio un beso en la frente y corrió a la ducha.

Cynthia sentía que faltaba algo en aquella casa, como si faltara un poco de vida. Necesitaba hacer que ocurriera algo, algo para que Alice dejara de ir cayendo. Sentía que, al final, terminaría cayendo ella también. Alice llevaba ya varios años cayendo en ese horrible pozo de incertidumbre y muchísimas dudas. Pensó que, tal vez, la caída era más notoria porque el clima de Forks era frío, deprimente… pero inmediatamente deshechó aquél pensamiento de su cabeza, argumentando que eran tonterías. No creía que el clima tuviera mucho qué ver en los líos emocionales de su adorada hermana mayor.

Hicieron su rutina de siempre, elegir la ropa de cada quien y apoyarse con el maquillaje. Cynthia sentía a Alice muy rara. Ella intentaba fingir que todo estaba bien, pero se notaba menos… menos alegre, como si estuviera asustada. Pero tal y como lo había planeado, haría el interrogatorio en cuanto salieran de la casa.

Mientras caminaban, Alice y Cynthia se miraron fijamente, estudiando los ojos azules que tenían en frente. Alice con una sonrisa demasiado forzada y Cynthia con una expresión seria, neutra. Una expresión que casi no se le veía dibujar en su rostro, pero que ahora mas que nunca se le notaba.

—¿Estás enojada, Cynthia? No luces bien… pero en serio, perdóname. No era mi intención despertarte con mis gritos a las 3 de la madrugada…- Le dijo Alice, con su aire parlanchín.

—¿Enojada? No… más bien, yo diría que es preocupación- Cynthia se puso la mano en la barbilla, pensativa.

—¿preocupada?- Alice se tensó –Mmm… ¿Pero qué te preocupa, hermana? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

—La verdad, sí. Puedes ayudarme diciéndome qué te pasa. No entiendo tu comportamiento, desde que hemos llegado a forks estás demasiado cambiada. Necesito… necesito que me digas qué te pasa, Alice. Confía en mí, ¿No dijimos que éramos mejores amigas y hermanas por siempre y para siempre?-

—¡pero... claro que lo somos! ¿Porqué me lo preguntas?-

—Entonces, dime lo que te pasa- Le dijo Cynthia suavemente. El ruido de unos pocos autos se escuchaba por aquella solitaria calle y se veía al sol nacer entre las nubes grises de aquél frío pueblo.

—Mira, Cynthia… me hace sentir extraña este lugar, seguramente es solo el clima…- Le contestó Alice –Pero ya se me pasará, en serio. Créeme que con estos fríos lo único que quiero hacer, es dormir. Así que, vuelve a sonreír y no te preocupes más por mí, ¿Sale?- Alice sonrió afable.

—te conozco, Mary Alice brandon- La mención de su nombre completo hizo estremecer a Alice –Algo te pasa y no me lo quieres contar. Eso me duele, me duele demasiado-

—¿Pero… porqué te duele?- Alice fingió sorpresa, aunque en el fondo, a ella también le dolía.

—Porque me siento mal. Soy una mala hermana, Alice. Si fuera una buena hermana, confiarías en mí y me contarías las cosas- Cynthia tenía un semblante triste.

—¿Sabes, cynthia?- Alice le contestó estallando en cólera –Sí, eres una mala hermana. Tan mala y maldita, que estás usando el chantaje emocional para sacarme información. Al final de todo yo tenía razón, la gente buena no existe. Solamente usan a las personas. Les sacan lo que les conviene y después… las tiran, o cuando no obtienen de ellos lo esperado, simplemente… las forzan o las desechan. Gracias, hermana. Gracias por demostrarme que ni en alguien que tiene mi propia sangre y unos genes parecidísimos a los míos, que viene de la misma madre, no es digna de mi confianza y de mis preciados secretos. Solo… olvida todo lo que te he contado en otros tiempos y háblame cuando tengas algo coherente qué decir-

La cara de Cynthia no tenía precio. Dos lagrimones cayeron de sus ojos azules. Después, fueron más todavía. Empapó su cara y su blusa. El maquillaje se le corrió, pero no le importó en lo absoluto. Alice salió corriendo en dirección al instituto y Cynthia solo se quedó ahí, parada en medio de la calle. Cuando escuchó la bocina de un auto indicándole que se apartara del camino, cayó en la cuenta de que llegaría tarde a clase así que apresuró el paso.

"debo dejar de preocuparme tanto por los demás y empezar a pensar un poco más en mí," pensó.

Entró al instituto y lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño. Se lavó el rostro, quitándose todo el maquillaje de la cara. Trató de borrar todo rastro de llanto, pero desistió al ver que las lágrimas seguían saliendo y saliendo, empapando su carita, que aún parecía la de una niña. Estaba próxima a cumplir 13 años, pero se sentía mayor. Era como estar en el cuerpo de una niña, pero tener las vivencias de una persona mucho más adulta.

Nunca pensó que su hermana fuera a comportarse así con ella. ¡Lo peor del caso era que intentaba justificarla! Cynthia creía que a lo mejor había reaccionado así por su mala noche, pero sin duda, las cosas que le había dicho eran demasiado fuertes. Resolvió su pequeño problema con el cabello. Nadie tenía porqué mirarle la cara si llevaba el cabello cubriéndole los ojos y las mejillas. En el fondo, se alegró de tenerlo tan largo. Al menos los rizos oscuros le servirían de máscara. Si hace una hora sentía que iba a caer en el pozo, al igual que Alice, pues ahora se sentía al borde de un precipicio. Un precipicio de desesperación, tristeza y dolor. Su corazón pedía a gritos ayuda. Quizás, ella también necesitaba a alguien en quién apoyarse. Dicen que quien siempre ayuda, muchas veces necesita de alguien que le ayude también. Y hablando de ayuda y amigos, casi al entrar al salón recibió dos efulsivos saludos de los gemelos Hale.

—¡Cynthia, querida! ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?-

La vitalidad de jane se le contagió un poco y al instante le sonrió. Alec, después de darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, se fue a sentar al fondo del salón.

—¡jane! ¿Cómo estás?- Cynthia trató de responder a su saludo con la voz algo temblorosa –¿Qué tal te fue con la tarea de ortografía y gramática?-

—Nada mal- Jane sonrió y le apartó el cabello de la cara –espera… ¿Qué demonios te pasó, Cynthia? ¿Alguien a quien tenga qué partirle la cara? ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar?- A Jane se le veía una evidente preocupación en el rostro. Cuando Alec escuchó, se paró de su asiento rápidamente y en cuestión de segundos estuvo al lado de Cynthia.

Y fue ahí donde ella se desahogó. Dos pares de brazos la rodearon y la estrecharon. Jane y Alec le estaban demostrando su apoyo y Cynthia manchó de lágrimas sus camisas. Necesitaba descargar todo aquello que llevaba por años, mas lo de esa mañana. Se sintió… se sintió querida. Era algo parecido a los abrazos que Alice le daba. Eran los abrazos de alguien que estaría ahí incondicionalmente.

—he peleado con Alice, he peleado con Alice y ha sido una de las peores peleas que hemos tenido- les dijo Cynthia. Ninguno de los dos la soltó hasta que sus lágrimas hubieron desaparecido y ella calmara sus sollozos. Fueron a sus respectivos lugares y acordaron hablar mas tarde, cuando todo el salón no les estuviera mirando. Y así, continuaron las aburridas clases, hasta que llegó la tan ansiada hora del receso.

Caminaron hasta la cafetería y eligieron una mesa alejada de todos. Ninguno tenía hambre, no tomaron ninguna de las bandejas de comida que se les ofreció. Esperaban ese receso, mas que nada, para hablar. Cynthia necesitaba una mano amiga y jane y Alec estaban más que dispuestos a dársela, si eso la hacía sentir mejor.

—Allie- Le dijo jane mirándola con una sonrisa –Nosotros podemos entenderte perfectamente. Somos hermanos, ¡Y encima gemelos! Claro que peleamos, no mucho, pero sí lo hacemos. Y créeme, me duele cada vez que Alec y yo tenemos un desacuerdo de esos… ¿Se siente horrible, verdad?-

—No, Jane. Esto es muy diferente… verás, a lo mejor tenemos 2 días de conocernos pero… pero ya me siento con la suficiente confianza como para contarles algo así a ambos: Alice sufre de depresión-

—¿Depresión?- jane quedó muy sorprendida –pero… ¿Pero porqué habría de tener algo así?-

—esto ya no concuerda- Dijo Alec confundido –Ayer nos contaste que Alice era una persona muy alegre y divertida… y ahora nos dices que sufre de depresión… ¿Qué ocurre aquí?-

—Es que… Alice sí era una persona dinámica y divertida. Todo comenzó cuando en ella se manifestó un gran don que, creo yo, muchos quisieran. Ella puede conocer lo que va a pasar en el futuro y me lo ha confiado. Yo también puedo hacerlo…-

Jane y Alec se miraron aliviados. Ahora tenían con quién compartir sus cosas. Ahora sabían que no eran los únicos extraordinarios en el planeta.

—¿Crees tú que sería buena idea confiárselo?- preguntó Jane a Alec a velocidad y tonalidad vampírica.

—Nuestro secreto, no. Lo de los dones… al menos ella también lo entiende, eso sí-

*x

N/A: y cuando menos ccrees que tendrás inspiración, esta llega y de formas que ni te imaginas. Y cuando las canciones que te acompañan son "Cry", de Rihanna, "A donde va nuestro amor", "the lonely", de Christina Perri… esta llega así.

Tengo problemas con mi novio, ambos vivimos lejos y las oportunidades para que él se viniera a estudiar conmigo se han desvanecido, por eso ando tan melancólica.

Lo siento si les he traído este… capítulo tan tarde, pero esto ssalió del alma y corazón…

Agradezco su interés, eso y mi nuevo trabajo me mantienen con la frente en alto…

¡Nos leemos!


	9. planes

^Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer^

_*Victoria*_

Dicen que todo sucede por alguna razón. Victoria nunca había creído en esas cosas, pero ahora mismo, en este preciso instante, comprendía por qué circunstancia no se había equivocado en seguir a Cynthia en lugar de ir tras Alice esta vez. Fue como una fugitiva, ya que no podía disfrazarse de una chica de octavo grado. Las clases habían comenzado el día anterior y sería muy raro que entrara una alumna solamente por un día.

Estaba muy confiada. Sabía perfectamente cómo podía ocultar su olor, así que porque la detectaran, no debía preocuparse. Podía mezclarse excelentemente bien entre los humanos, y si acaso llegaran a olerla, jane y Alec eran dos vampiros. Supuso que ellos pensarían que solo era el olor del otro y ya.

Se sentó a 3 mesas de distancia de los jóvenes que platicaban de sus cosas íntimas y se dispuso a escuchar con atención. Ahora sabía varias cosas: Alice tenía depresión, veía el futuro y Jane y Alec tenían algo qué decir al respecto. Cynthia también podía ser llevada a los Vulturis, ya que ella también poseía un don similar al de Alice, y al ser una cantante de ópera, podría ser la atracción principal del castillo y quien comería mejor.

—Cynthia, además de entender lo de las peleas entre hermanos- Dijo Alec mirándola fijamente –También podemos entender lo de los dones y la depresión. Jane y yo tenemos dones, y no son cualquier tipo de ellos. Tenemos unos dones demasiado peligrosos. Dones que sirven para torturar y matar-

—¿Qué… qué clase de dones son esos que ustedes poseen?- Cynthia preguntó. Victoria sonreía internamente. A pesar de estar a 3 mesas de distancia y aunque la cafetería estaba llena de chiquillos de octavo, podía sentir el olor que Cynthia desprendía. Era un delicioso aroma a sangre y a miedo. Era un aroma que la excitaba… y que la ponía muy, muy hambrienta, pero decidió salir a cazar después de escuchar aquella plática de suma importancia para su misión.

—Verás, Cynthia. A mí me parece un tema bastante humorístico, nuestros dones son complementarios… es decir, uno de nosotros puede matar a otra persona fácilmente, pero el don del otro lo remataría. Yo puedo causar dolores inimaginables, algo así como tortura física…- Dijo Jane, quedando en silencio después –Y alec- Le señaló –puede producir una especie de niebla oscura que deja al individuo envuelto en esta, ciego y sordo-

—ustedes son impresionantes, chicos- Cynthia estaba completamente asombrada.

"Y eso que aún no sabes lo que todo vampiro, por defecto, puede hacer. Es más… apuesto a que ni si quiera sabes que tus amiguitos son vampiros", Pensó Victoria, sonriendo.

—me alegro tanto de encontrar personas como ustedes. Gracias, Jane, gracias, Alec. Su comprensión, preocupación por mi y su confianza a pesar de los dos días que llevamos de conocernos me dice que ustedes son de esos amigos leales que no encuentras en cualquier parte- Cynthia musitó con un enorme alivio en su voz después de un largo silencio –pero… ¿Alguien más de su familia posee otro don?- Victoria volvió a prestar atención a la conversación.

—Sí- Dijo Alec –Lo cierto es que todos poseemos dones, excepto mi hermana rosalie. Mi hermano jasper posee el don de controlar las emociones-

—¿Controlar las emociones? ¿Cómo es eso?- Preguntó Cynthia confundida.

—Así es- Aclaró jane –Él puede hacer que un determinado grupo de personas sienta tranquilidad, enojo o tristeza. Así mismo, le afecta estar en grandes multitudes. Muchas veces el estar ante una turba furiosa lo enfada a él… ¿Me explico?-

Victoria dejó que aquellos chicos siguieran hablando. Se paró de su silla, la acomodó e hizo todo para salir de la cafetería sin que nadie notara su presencia. Salió y corrió hasta otro pueblo cercano, buscando un lugar tranquilo. Terminó por entrar a una de esas tiendas de café, Starbucks, se llamaba.

Victoria sacó una pequeña computadora portátil y después de ordenar un café instantáneo, se dedicó a buscar una red disponible cercana. Después de conectarse, inició sesión con su usuario de skype. Estaba tan emocionada que no quería hacer las cosas por teléfono, si no llamar a james y a Laurent y contarlo a ambos al mismo tiempo. Al ver a ambos conectados, creó una conversación grupal y oprimió el botón de llamar. Ambos contestaron casi al instante.

La pantalla mostraba 3 recuadros completamene distintos. En uno, se encontraba Victoria en aquél pequeño establecimiento de café y panecillos. En el otro, se mostraba a Laurent vestido como todo un doctor y dentro de una oficina y, en el último, se podía ver a James en el cuarto un hotel muy lujoso. La cámara mostraba desde cierto ángulo a una chica desnuda y con el cuello mordido. No se necesitaba mucha inteligencia para saber que había sido la comida de James.

—¿Pero qué rayos haces ahí, Victoria? ¡se suponía que deberías estar observando a Alice!- la voz de James se escuchaba furiosa por los altavoces de la pequeña portátil.

—Yo quisiera preguntarte lo mismo. Tú deberías ir a Italia, no tener sexo con prostitutas para devorarlas después. Vaya, parece ser que el único que está haciendo bien su trabajo, es Laurent… y eso es demasiado sorprendente. ¿Pero, les digo algo? El no hacer mi trabajo me ha traído ventajas enormes, muy enormes- Victoria sonrió ampliamente a la cámara para que aambos vampiros lo notaran.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando, Victoria?- preguntó Laurent con mucha calma en su voz.

—He estado de espía siguiendo a la chica brand, a la menor de las 2. Bueno, estos últimos dos días las he seguido a ambas, pero la menor fue la que me llevó a descubrir cosas muy interesantes. Cosas que se esconden y… lo mejor, todas se esconden aquí en Forks-

—¿Y qué son esas cosas?- James preguntó.

Victoria silenció su micrófono y apagó la cámara web, escribiendo en el cuadro de edición lo que diría.

"Resulta que en Forks se esconde una familia de vampiros que tienen dones. Son los vampiros de apellido Hale… son 4, se llaman jane, Alec, Jasper y Rosalie, todos poseen dones menos rosalie."

—¿estás diciendo que… que hay una familia de vampiros, que poseen dones y que viven en Forks?- Los ojos de James se veían brillantes. Su voz sonaba alegre e incrédula.

—Sí, y eso no es todo. La hermana de Alice también posee dones. Eso quiere decir que… si capturamos a esos 5, le llevaremos 5 personas con dones a los Vulturis…- victoria sonrió ampliamente mientras tecleaba su respuesta.

—Entonces- Laurent dijo suavemente –Me parece que James ahora tendrá más trabajo. Tendrá qué ayudarnos en cierto modo, a planear cómo capturaremos a los vampiros. Con las humanas es fácil, se supone que soy un psiquiatra. Pero un vampiro sabe que nosotros también lo somos y puede descubrir nuestros planes más fácil-

—En eso tienes mucha razón, Laurent- James respondió, como analizando algo –Entonces, ahora hay qué empezar a investigar demasiadas cosas. Victoria, reconozco que esta vez me has sorprendido. Nunca pensé que fueras a ser tan buena sacando tanta información de utilidad… pero ahora, ahora has demostrado que puedes hacer cosas que nos ayudarán mucho a todos. Has hecho el mejor de los trabajos, sí, hasta me atrevo a decir que incluso mejor que el mío… y espero que pronto nos traigas más noticias de estos preciados tesoros que nos darán la llave de la gloria y la felicidad eterna-

Y colgaron la llamada, volviendo cada quien a sus asuntos…

*x


	10. historias

^Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer^

_*Jasper*_

Cuando se es inmortal, se tiene mucho tiempo libre. Cuando se tiene mucho tiempo libre, se piensa. Pensar, a veces, puede ser tan bueno, pero otras, puede convertirse en una de las pocas cosas que se quieren evitar. Pensar es interiorizar, conocerte. Por eso mucha gente no quiere que otros piensen, por eso muchos pueblos de hoy en día viven en la ignorancia. Porque si piensan y descubren de lo que son capaces, ya nadie podrá detenerlos.

EL pensamiento controla muchas cosas: Emociones, sentimientos y cosas inexplicables, tales como la vida y el amor. Es maravilloso el arte de pensar, trae, hasta en tercera dimensión, los recuerdos más hermosos de tu vida, o hasta la pesadilla más terrible y mórbida. Tiene mucho qué ver con cómo lo controles y qué es lo que desees transmitir. Es tan maravilloso tu cerebro, ¡Que inclusive, puede reprimir cosas! Cosas que te ocurrieron y que por tu bien, no deberías recordar.

Jasper parecía más alegre desde aquél día en que había visto a la pequeña hadita del bosque. Todos sus hermanos notaron su cambio, le veían más alegre, más optimista… dejando aquella tranquilidad lectora por una más creativa. Pasaba más tiempo en el piano, cantando, escribiendo y escuchando más a la gente. Esto de no ir al instituto ya no le estaba gustando… ¿Y si aquella chica estudiaba ahí? Podría conocerla… podría charlar con ella y saber quién era o qué era.

Había pasado exactamente una semana, una semana en la que todos los días, sin falta, al dar las 5 de la tarde, él iba hacia el bosque solamente para escucharla a ella cantar y verla columpiarse en la rama de aquél viejo nogal.

"Seguro ese árbol está orgulloso. Sí, se ha de ver tan orgulloso y lleno ee vida por ser quien sostiene a tan bella criatura", pensó Jasper. No podía decir que fuera amor, incluso, él mismo catalogaba esto como deslumbramiento. Tal vez ella podría ser una mala persona, o incluso un hada malvada… pero para hacer un juicio y decir las cosas, primero debía conocerla bien. Si había dos cosas que Jasper odiara demasiado, eran el juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas y las injusticias. Por eso, tenía perfectamente controlado su propio ser. No quería hacer prejuicios de nadie, y el no darse a conocer o no conocerla a ella sería una injusticia en cierto modo. Mas, el pobre Jasper era demasiado tímido. No tenía problemas para hablar con las personas, solo que por no querer ser imprudente, no hacía muchas preguntas y nunca era él quien hablaba primero. ¡tenía tanto miedo de acercarse! ¿Qué le diría ella? ¿Le asustaría su presencia? ¿buscaría su amistad? Estaba tan cohibido por ello, que lo dejó todo en manos del señor tiempo y optó por la mejor decisión, observarla. Al menos, así podría deleitarse con su dulce voz y mirando su hermosa figura.

Eran casi las 5 de la tarde. Jasper podría ir corriendo al encuentro de tal hermosa escena que adoraba contemplar, pero le gustaba sentir el contacto con la naturaleza y prefería tomarse su tiempo. Por esto y otras cosas era el vampiro que más les agradaba a los lobos, porque nunca causaba problemas… no era lo suyo. Se levantó del piano y caminó hacia la salida.

—¿irás al bosque, jasper?- Le preguntó jane con una sonrisa. Se allaba parada detrás de él.

—Sí, pequeña- Le contestó él con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

—Llevas una semana completa yendo hacia allá, siempre vas a la misma hora… ¿Qué es lo que te atrae de ese lugar, si llevamos aquí mucho tiempo y nunca te había interesado?-

—Necesitarías ir para entenderlo…- le respondió Jasper con aire pensativo –no sé, no sé cómo explicar estas cosas… ¿Y si vas conmigo y te lo muestro?-

Ella asintió y ambos salieron al bosque. Jane quería correr, pero prefirió quedarse con Jasper, admirando la naturaleza que les rodeaba y caminando a velocidad humana.

Al fin, llegaron hacia los arbustos donde Jasper siempre observaba a su ángel. De pronto, la vieron. Iba vestida con una blusa rosa de manga corta y un short de mezclilla. Usaba zapatos oscuros y llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Como los días anteriores, subió el tronco y se puso a cantar con su alma.

—¡Pero qué hermoso canta!- Exclamó Jane, sorprendida.

—¿Dime, jane, no es bellísimo un espectáculo así?- jasper la miraba embobado.

Ambos se quedaron observando el espectáculo. Jane solo escuchaba, mientras que Jasper miraba embelesado a la chica de aquél nogal. De pronto, Jane se movió e hizo una rama crujir. La chica volteó su mirada, pero ellos lograron ocultarse rápidamente. De inmediato salieron corriendo de la escena.

—Si nos ve, estamos fritos- Exclamó Jane mientras corrían por el bosque.

—Maldita sea- Refunfuñó Jasper –Has arruinado el espectáculo… ¿Qué hermosa es ella!-

—Me parece que alguien se está enamorando- Cantó Jane alegremente.

—¿Te parece así? No puede ser, ni si quiera la conozco bien, solo la he escuchado cantar- Jasper sonrió.

—Sí, de no serlo no irías a mirarla todos los días, sin falta-

—Eres demasiado romántica, Jane. Seguramente es solo una humana y… no puedo enamorarme de ella, terminaría matándola-

—¿Alguna vez has sentido el deseo de querer volver a ser human, Jasper?- preguntó Jane, fijando su atención en él.

—Sí, sí lo he sentido. Tan solo para disculparme con Marya y decirle que… que nada de lo que le habían dicho era cierto…-

—Yo… yo, es curioso, no recuerdo absolutamente nada de mi vida humana. Solo recuerdo que desperté y que estaba sola, con Alec. Tú… me supongo que sí recuerdas algo ¿Verdad?-

—Recuerdo que era una persona muy tímida, sociable pero tímido. Vivía con mis padres y con Rosalie, yo tenía una prometida, Marya, era ciega. A nadie le gustaba, decían que debía buscarme a alguien mejor… pero yo nunca quise hacerlo. El día en que me transformaron… el día en que perdí mi vida, era 1934. No recuerdo ni el día ni el mes… venía de una fiesta, junto con Rosalie. Ambos usábamos un auto, yo iba al volante.. y de pronto, fuimos impactados por un auto color oscuro- Pasó mucho tiempo, no se si fueron muchas horas, pero de pronto escuché voces. Decían que nos ayudarían… que lucíamos muy malheridos y que necesitábamos atención. Lo siguiente fue que nos sacaron del auto, rompiéndolo a pesazos pero con cuidado para que no nos quemáramos o muriéramos desangrados. Luego… mucho dolor. Tiempo desués, comprendí que ese era el dolor de la transformación. Ahí fue donde dejé de ser humano y me convertí en… esto.

—¿Y quiénes fueron los vampiros que te transformaron?-

—La familia Cullen, no sé si les conozcas. Son una pareja, Esme y Carlisle Cullen, y tienen un hijo que se llama Edward…-

—¡Sí, sí les conozco! Eran amigos de un vampiro que fue quien nos enseñó todo sobre cómo ser lo que somos. Se llama Alistair y es inglés-

—¿Entonces, eres inglesa?-

—Así es. Cuando nos despedimos de Alistair, nadamos hasta llegar al país de Chile, y de ahí hicimos un largo viaje hasta algún país donde hablaran inglés. Después, les encontramos a Rosalie y a ti. ¿y ustedes? ¿Por qué dejaron a los Cullen?-

—Esme y Carlisle querían que Rosalie se casara con Edward, además… no podíamos acoplarnos con su dieta. Es una dieta que ha acoplado también el clan de Denali. De hecho, están viviendo en Alaska y Edward tiene compañera, se llama Tanya-

—¿Tanya Denali? ¿Es en serio? ¿Esa arpía?-

—Así es… espero que algún día nos visiten o les visitemos. Siendo honesto, no hemos tenido contacto con ellos. De hecho, no saben que estamos en Forks…-

*x


	11. ¿Mirar atrás? ¿O no hacerlo?

^todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer^

_*Alice*_

Hermandad… ¿Qué entendemos por una hermandad? ¿Será, acaso, lo que se da al tener una amistad duradera? ¿Vivir en la misma casa? ¿Provenir de los mismos padres? Solo los que tienen un hermano lo pueden comprender perfectamente. Alguna vez escuché que, quien tiene un hermano, no sabe lo maravilloso que posee. Y ella… lo había tirado por la borda.

¿Pero, querido lector, sabes cuál es la diferencia entre un amigo y un hermano? La diferencia es la siguiente: Cuando te peleas con tu amigo, nada vuelve a ser igual. Cuando te peleas con tu hermano, no importa las veces que sean, todo vuelve a la normalidad, porque no pueden dejar de quererse por mucho que pase el tiempo.

No cayó en la cuenta de que se había pasado con lo que le había dicho a su pequeña hermanita hasta que llegó de la escuela. Pensó en disculparse, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo. Y no solo era eso, si no que su hermana iba a cumplir 13 años y ella no quería planearle una fiesta estando enojadas… no, eso sí que no.

—Alice- la llamó su madre después de comer –Quizá no te lo había dicho en el transcurso de la semana, pero te he agendado una cita con el doctor Laurent. Debemos ir para allá en media hora-

—¿Mamá, no te he dicho ya que no quiero más psicoanalistas? Estoy bien, en serio- le respondió Alice tratando de parecer calmada. Quería estar de buen humor, nadie tenía por qué razón hacerla enojar… excepto esto.

—Querida, vamos… puedes ir con él y así disminuirán tus pesadillas y podrás dormir tranquilamente- Su madre trató de convencerla.

—Bueno, pero… solo iré si Cynthia se queda conmigo, así como cuando iba con el doctor James-

—Por supuesto que puede entrar, hija, si eso te hace feliz…-

Alice sintió que tenía la oportunidad perfecta para 3 cosas: Disculparse con su hermana, ayudarla a planear su próximo cumple años y llevarla al lugar donde se sentía observada por Jasper. Era un viernes, 4 de septiembre y su hermana cumplía el 10. Tenía tan solo 6 días y no quería darle un cumple años a su hermana donde ambas estuvieran peleadas. Sería algo muy cruel de su parte

A Alice le pareció de muy mal gusto que la persona que la fuera a atender fuera el mismísimo director de psiquiatría del hospital de Forks. No estaba tan mal como para que la atendiera alguien que estaba trabajando con locos todo el tiempo ¿O sí? O quizá Cynthia tenía razón y sí pensaban evaluarla con él para ver si la dejaban ahí…

Llegaron al hospital y una recepcionista los guió hasta el consultorio del doctor. Los padres de Alice esperaron en la puerta y ambas hermanas se quedaron sentadas dentro del cuartito. Era un lugar escalofriante, no se parecía en nada al consultorio del doctor james. Esta habitación tenía todas sus paredes blancas y un escritorio pulcro. No había ni una sola fotografía, ni un solo reconocimiento. Lo único que se podía observar sobre el escritorio era un grueso diario que ninguna de las 2 se atrevió a tomar, mas que nada, por miedo y por respeto a la persona a quien le pertenecía esta extraña libreta…

—Cynthia, quiero… quiero disculparme por lo que te dije hacía una semana atrás…- Alice dijo con dificultad –Sé que… que ninguna de las 2 estaba en nuestro mejor momento. No eres una mala hermana, al contrario, eres la mejor hermana que he tenido… ¡Eres la única que tengo! Pero… pequeña, eres muy especial para mí. Hay, Cynthia. Tengo qué contarte un montón de cosas…- Alice se quedó callada, con la mirada puesta en Cynthia.

—Alice- Cynthia le dijo con suavidad y le acarició el cabello –No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, hermana. Yo te perdono, y entiendo que no me quisieras contar lo que te pasó aquél día… pero yo estaba muy preocupada por ti. Perdóname tú a mí-

Ambas hermanas se abrazaron y se sonrieron, reconciliándose de aquella tonta pelea infantil que habían tenido. Escucharon unos pasos y unas voces, y por la ventana, hablando con sus padres, se encontraba el doctor Laurent. Éste tenía la piel de color, un cabello largo y unos ojos oscuros y profundos…

—Cielos, no te la creo que ese sea el doctor…- Dijo Cynthia en voz baja, sorprendida de verlo tan… tranquilo, como si… como si no fuera un doctor o como si considerara este trabajo como algo muy divertido –Pensé que era mas viejo, dicen que lleva mucho trabajando en este hospital… ¡No parece que tenga los 53 años que dicen, parece unos… 30 años más joven! ¿no te parece?-

—¿la gente es muy rara, no lo crees, Cynthia?-

—Ya lo creo que sí… ese tipo no es normal, Debemos de tener cuidado, mucho cuidado…-

Los padres de Cynthia y Alice se fueron por un pasillo que les conduciría a la puerta de salida. El doctor Laurent fue caballeroso y los acompañó hasta que se fueron, después volvió al consultorio y abrió la puerta, encontrando a las hermanas en absoluto silencio. Al instante después de entrar, se encontró con un par de ojos azules y otro de ojos verdes que lo observaban con toda la atención de la que eran capaces.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas- les dijo cordialmente. SU voz era sedosa y cantarina, hablaba con un ligero acento francés que delataba que no era estadounidense. Debía de haber nacido en alguna de aquellas islas como Haití, Martinica o las islas Vírgenes…

—Buenas tardes- Respondieron las chicas al unísono sin expresión alguna.

—Oh, tú debes de ser Mary Alice… el doctor James me ha hablado mucho de ti, fuimos grandes amigos desde la universidad- Él sonrió para parecer confiable –¿Qué nombre te gusta más? ¿Deseas que te llame mary, Alice o Mary Alice?-

—Alice, solo Alice- Respondió ella con una voz neutra.

—Y tú… debes de ser Cynthia Alexandrie, la hermanita de esta hermosa joven. Sé bienvenida, debes de tener un enorme corazón como para ayudar a tu hermana que ahora pasa por una situación tan difícil como lo es el… padecer estas pesadillas frecuentes y ver cosas que no son-

—¿Deje de juzgar a mi hermana, quiere?- Le dijo Cynthia con brusquedad –Ella es así, se supone que ustedes los doctores están para comprenderla y no para perjudicarla, así que, señor Laurent da Revin, haga bien su trabajo, por favor-

La brusquedad y la acidez de Cynthia tomaron a Laurent por sorpresa, gesto que hizo que le cambiara el rostro y que su discurso que tenía preparado no le sirviera de nada. Tomó asiento y abrió su diario, sacando una pluma del bolsillo de su pantalón para anotar cualquier reacción por parte de Cynthia.

—¿Y bien, Alice, qué te gusta hacer? ¿Cómo te gusta pasar tu tiempo libre?- El doctor hizo las preguntas, amablemente.

Alice permanecía muy callada. No, no le iba a hablar. Se prometió a sí misma mantenerse en el más absoluto de los mutismos mientras estuviera en una de esas seciones. No iba a confiar en él, no debía confiar en él… porque ella, ella lo había visto en sueños, entregándola a unos seres de piel pálida y ojos rojos… se parecían mucho a Victoria, por cierto.

—¿Cuál es tu más grande sueño, Alice? ¿Cuál es la pesadilla más recurrente que has tenido estos días?-

Alice seguía en silencio. Podía ver a ese mismo doctor transformándose en algo inhumano, algo que mordía a las personas para extraer su líquido vital… y tuvo miedo. Apretó la mano de Cynthia con fuerza para infundirse valor a sí misma.

—¿Dónde vives? ¿Te gusta el instituto?-

El doctor seguía haciendo preguntas en intervalos de 20 minutos… y cuando no pudo sacarle nada, se rindió, haciendo que la siguiente hora fuera la cosa más tétrica que hubieran podido imaginarse. Un cuarto blanco por completo, con una puerta cerrada con seguro y estos 3 mirándose fijamente… sin mencionar que uno de ellos era un vampiro infiltrado en el hospital. Sí, hasta yo estaría asustada.

Al fin terminó la sesión, exactamente a las 6 de la tarde. Cynthia y Alice resoplaron aliviadas, el ambiente era demasiado insoportable. Al llegar a la casa, dejaron sus cosas y Alice se decidió a salir al bosque.

—Ven conmigo, Cynthia, ¿Sí? Quiero mostrarte un lugar hermoso…-

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué lugar es?- Preguntó Cynthia, con una sonrisa iluminada.

—Es un bosque, no sé si sabías que hay uno enorme aquí… bueno, era de esperarse… pero nos queda cerca e incluso hay un nogal grande donde podríamos hacer un columpio- Alice sonrió.

—¡Me encanta la idea!- Cynthia comenzó a dar saltitos de felicidad –¿Tienes una zoga con la que podamos armarlo?-

—¿Qué si tengo una zoga? ¡tengo 2! ¡Así ambas podremos tener el nuestro!-

Y así, ambas salieron hacia el bosque. Cynthia quedó sorprendida por ver toda aquella vegetación, nunca había visto tantos árboles y áreas verdes juntos. Pensaba que el instituto era ecológico, pero en Chicago no había nada así.

—¿Es hermoso, no?- Comentó Alice, admirando con sus ojos verdes la naturaleza.

—Cómo me hubiera gustado crecer en un lugar así… ¿Te imaginas? ¡Los niños de aquí debieron pasárselo en grande con los picnics y las idas al bosque! ¿No te parece?-

—¡estoy completamente de acuerdo! Imagina una fiesta en un lugar como este… ¡Sería hermoso! Y hablando de fiestas… ¿Qué has pensado en cuanto a tu cumple años? ¡Ya es la otra semana y no hemos planeado nada!- Le preguntó Alice con desespero.

—Pues, tengo 2 amigos a los que quisiera invitar… se llaman Jane y Alec Hale… y toman todas las clases conmigo ¡Nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos!-

—¿Cómo… cómo dijiste que se llamaban?- Le preguntó Alice, volteando hacia ella y prestándole una atención algo inusual.

—Jane y Alec Hale… ¿Qué tiene de raro?-

—¡Qué chistoso, se apellidan igual que mi Jasper…!-

—¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Jasper Hale…! Wow, ¡Podría estar muy cerca, Alice! ¡Quizá es familiar de mis amigos!- Cynthia comentó muy sorprendida –Por cierto… ahora que hablamos de amigos, ¿Porqué no invitas a tus amigas del instituto? Quiero conocer nuevas personas, este pueblo es completamente desconocido para mí-

—¡Sería buena idea! Son unas chicas geniales, una se llama Isabella, ¡Es la hija del jefe de policía! ¿puedes creerlo? La otra es Jessica Stanley, ¡Me quiero morir, su madre es diseñadora de modas, podría enseñarme más estilos y hacerme más ropa! La otra se llama Ángela Webber y es hija de un pastor protestante…-

—¡Más ropa! ¿Más ropa, Alice? ¡con lo que ocupa tu closet… pronto querrás robarte el mío!- Cynthia sonrió de ver a su hermana tan energética, parecía como si nunca hubiera tenido la depresión –La hija del jefe de policía y la hija de un pastor… maldita sea, Alice, ¡No podremos tener alcohol y eccesos!- Cynthia se carcajeó y Alice la siguió. A ambas les encantaba bromear así… y lo habían extrañado durante toda esa semana.

—¿Oye, y qué me dices de la otra chica nueva? He escuchado rumores de que llegó una estudiante muy… alocada, de esas que dan miedo… Victoria, Victoria creo que se llama-

—Hasta los de octavo grado conocen las historias del instituto… ¿De qué se trata esto?- Alice intentó sonreír, pero lo que le salió fue una horrible mueca, una disgustada, horrible y aterradora mueca.

—Alice…- Cynthia le dijo en tono pausado y calmado, como si sospechara de algo –Esa carita no me gusta nada… ¿Qué pasa con la tal Victoria?-

Alice suspiró resignada.

—Bien, ya no puedo ocultarlo. Ha pasado una semana de eso… y… no quiero preocuparte más. Si te traté mal el otro día fue porque… porque no quería contarlo a nadie, pero debo de dejar de tomar cargas yo sola, cargas que no puedo mantener… y que al final de todo, iban a terminar dañándome a mí y a las personas a las que quiero…-

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Alice?- Cynthia la miró con la preocupación reflejada en esos grandes ojos azules que lo miraban todo con curiosidad y admiración. Estaban en medio del bosque, al pie del nogal y… alguien las observaba.

—Victoria no es humana-

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- Preguntó Cynthia exhaltada –Alice, no me lo tomes a mal, pero siento que te estás volviendo algo paranóhica. El doctor james no es humano, el psiquiatra Laurent no es humano y ahora Victoria, tu compañera del instituto, no es humana…-

—no, Cynthia. No te estoy mintiendo. Es muy pálida y su piel es muy fría… puedo jurar que sus ojos son rojos… ¿Porqué te lo digo? Porque el día en que llegué tarde a casa… el primer día de clases, precisamente, ella me amenazó. Me dijo que yo era suya y que en algún momento… vendría por mí-

"¡Crack!".

Un ruido sordo se escuchó detrás de ellas. ¿una rama se rompió? ¿Alguien se ha caído? Cuando Cynthia y Alice voltearon, encontraron un árbol completamente destruido y juraron ver a alguien correr.

—¡Alguien nos observa… alguien nos observa, Cynthia!- gritó Alice fuera de sí.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro. No sabían cuánto tiempo habían pasado charlando en el nogal antes de llegar a aquél tema… pero algo era cierto, ese incidente fue de lo más aterrador. Ambas tenían el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, pero trataron parecer de lo más calmadas que se pudiera.

—Seguro eso fue un animal que tropezó por accidente…- Dijo Cynthia con la voz quebrada –mira… dejemos este incidente en el olvido y construyamos el columpio, ¿Sí?-

Y así, olvidaron todo aquello que había ocurrido unos minutos antes y se divirtieron hasta que sintieron que si no regresaban ya, se perderían por la oscuridad del bosque…

*x


	12. Identidad descubierta

^Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer^

_*Jane*_

Las fiestas no le agradaban mucho. Lo suyo eran reuniones con amigos donde se podía platicar agusto, escuchar música, cantar y convivir tranquilamente, al contrario de las fiestas, donde siempre había eccesos, drogas y música a alto volumen que hacía imposible la comunicación y, al parecer, a su querida nueva amiga, Cynthia Brandon, le gustaban las mismas cosas que a ella, por lo que cuando Cynthia le comentó que se había reconciliado con su hermana Alice y que esta le estaba organizando una reunión por su próximo cumple años número 13, le dijo que sí iría.

—¡es genial eso, Cynthia! ¿Entonces, cuándo será y dónde?- Le preguntó Jane entusiasmada.

—En mi casa, te traeré la dirección mañana mismo…-

—¡Ahí estaremos! ¿Verdad que sí, Alec? ¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho!-

—Por supuesto, da por hecho que contarás con nuestra presencia. Es un día muy importante para ti, y nosotros, como tus amigos que somos, queremos acompañarte- le comentó Alec sonriendo.

—¿Y cuéntanos, cómo fue que te reconciliaste con Alice? ¿Sigue teniendo pesadillas y va al psicoanalista?-

—Sí, mi madre insiste…- Cynthia resopló de fastidio –Yo no entiendo cómo es que dice que eso es ayudarla. No lo hace, al contrario… deberías ver a Alice cuando está con ese doctor extraño, ella dice que no es humano y no habla con él para nada… al contrario, son las 2 horas de mutismo absoluto más aterradoras que se puedan imaginar-

—¿pero… porqué pintas la situación tan aterradora? No creo que sea para tanto… ¿O sí?- Le preguntó Alec.

—Es que… Alec, tú nunca has estado ahí. Es un consultorio donde todas las paredes son blancas, no hay ni un maldito poster, una fotografía, o un recetario… luego todo está muy pulcro, y el doctor tiene la piel oscura y unos ojos bastante… raros. Podría decir que son negros, o cafés… pero miraban a Alice de una forma muy rara, como si quisiera obligarla a abrirse… como si fuera a hacerle algo-

—Es una descripción bastante rara… ¿No lo crees, jane?- Alec se quedó pensativo y miró a su hermana, como queriendo alarmarla de algo.

—A como lo describes, Cynthia- Comentó jane –Me gustaría conocerlo para saber si no hay nada raro en él… y si le hace algo a Alice, tan solo dímelo. Yo le haré sufrir como nunva ha padecido en su vida, eso puedo prometértelo- jane le sonrió y la abrazó con ternura.

—También… siento que mi hermana necesita un poco de comprensión. No lo está pasando nada bien…-

—De seguro la mudanza le ha afectado un poco…- Alec intentó sacar conclusiones.

—En parte, no. A ninguna le gustaba Chicago, lo único que nos gusta más de allá es que el clima es más cálido-

—¿Entonces, qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Porqué lo está pasando mal Alice?- Jane preguntó.

—Es una chica de su instituto, se llama Victoria. Dicen que es una maldita… que siempre está molestando a las personas y no ha tardado en ganarse un lugar en la mesa de las populares-

—¿Y qué hay de malo con ella?- Preguntó Jane sin comprender del todo.

—ha asustado a Alice. Le ha dicho que cuando menos se lo espere, vendrá por ella… la describe como una joven pálida de cabello rojo, usa lentes de sol…-

Las clases pasaron con normalidad aquél lunes. Faltaban tan solo 3 días para el 10 de septiembre, el cumple años de Cynthia, y jane y Alec querían hacerle un regalo espectacular. Alec por su lado, estaba muy agradecido con Cynthia. Era una chica genial, abierta de mente, que gustaba de ayudar a los demás… y estaba ayudando mucho a Jane. Desde que Cynthia entró a sus vidas, había ayudado a Jane a darse cuenta que sus esfuerzos por hablar con rosalie eran nulos. No era que Jane no quisiera seguirlo intentando, si no que a penas 50 años después, se estaba dando cuenta que ella no tenía qué ser otra persona para agradarle a los demás. Ella simplemente debía ser como ella quisiera y el que fuera su amigo era porque la iba a querer con todo y virtures y defectos. Cuando hablaba con Cynthia se sentía genial, sentía como si Cynthia fuera su hermana y no Rosalie. Y aunque Rosalie no la quisiera y Jane le diera un trato cordial, ahora Jane sentía lo que era verdaderamente la amistad y la hermandad que uno elige.

Al ir caminando hacia su casa junto con Alec, se quedó pensando en aquél doctor que Cynthia comentaba. Parecía una descripción muy extraña, nada típica de un humano. ¿Y si quizá Alice tenía razón y no lo era? Trató de atar cabos, pero había muchas cosas que no le concordaban…

—Alec… ¿Qué piensas sobre lo que nos comentaba cynthia hoy, del doctor extraño de su hermana?- le preguntó jane con curiosidad.

—Pienso que no es un humano, y que si lo fuera, sería uno muy extraño…- Dijo Alec pensativo.

—¿Y si… y si nos estamos enfrentando a un vampiro? El doctor del hospital psiquiátrico desapareció de una forma muy extraña y ese… Da revin, creo que así decía que se llamaba en el periódico digital, apareció de forma muy espontánea a ocupar su puesto-

—Suena alocado, en serio. Pero… ahora que soy un vampiro y todo eso… no me sorprendería nada que lo fuera. ¿Pero… qué pretende?-

—Pienso yo que mata a los humanos de tal forma que ya nadie se preocupe por ellos, por eso devora a los que están en el hospital psiquiátrico… y siento que… tal vez, Alice tiene un olor muy peculiar, que ese tipo ha puesto los ojos, el olfato o lo que sea, en ella… y le quiere poner ya sea, las manos o los colmillos encima- jane empezó a pensar en voz alta –También creo que la tal Victoria es un vampiro. Nada más mira la descripción, pálida y con lentes de sol… ¿Lentes de sol? ¿Será porque no quiere que nadie mire sus ojos rojos?-

—Jane, ¡Cálmate, no empieces a crear disparates! Cielos, esto suena a uno de esos libros que a todos los chicos de nuestra edad les gustaría leer...-

—Ya… tal vez yo también me estoy poniendo algo paranóhica. ¿Y qué me dices de Cynthia? ¿A que es una gran amiga, no?- Ella le sonrió.

—No tengo ningún problema con ella… bueno sí, y ese problema se llama "Olor"-

—Humm… su olor no está nada mal- jane se relamió los lavios al recordarlo –Pero… por lo que veo, a ti te parece insoportable-

—Sí, en efecto… me gusta su olor, me gusta mchísimo-

—La tua cantante- jane esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—¿La tua cantante? ¡no empieces con eso tú también!- Refunfuñó Alec.

—¿Qué? ¡Entonces sí es cierto! Yo pensé que eran ironías de Rosalie… lo dijo un día que jasper y tú se fueron de caza hace como… 3 días-

—¿Dejemos ese tema por la paz, sí? Solo tengo 3 semanas de conocerla. Si algo me ha enseñado nuestro gran hermano mayor es que nunca hay qué tomar decisiones precipitadas-

—En eso tienes mucha razón… y en cuanto al tema anterior a este, yo digo que ese tal Laurent da Revin no es humano… ¡Y me encantaría investigar!-

—Algo que se me hace muy extraño es que los lobos no los allan notado. ¿Crees que tengan a alguien con algún don como el de ocultar su olor vampírico?- Preguntó Alec en tono escéptico.

—Podría ser… y en caso de ser así, los Vulturis se enterarán y… pasarán cosas malas. Tú y yo sabemos que nos buscan para formar parte de su élite… pero por mucho que me guste la idea de vivir en Italia, no quiero ir. Jasper, Rosalie y tú son mi familia-

Esa semana se fue demasiado rápido. Cynthia siempre estaba ansiosa, odiaba saber que le preparaban una sorpresa debido a su personalidad curiosa. No tenía ni idea de la fiesta que su hermana le estaba preparando, pero cuando se llegó el viernes, todo fue alegría y diversión. El día de su cumple años, Jane fue la primer persona de todo el instituto en darle un abrazo. Eran 13 años… y jane recordaba haberse quedado en los 14.

Pasaron un día genial. Era el cumple años de Cynthia, por lo que casi ttodo el octavo grado le daba un gran abrazo y sus felicitaciones. En 3 semanas, Cynthia se había convertido, junto con jane y Alec, en personas que eran muy queridas por su generación debido a la vida y al entusiasmo que irradiaban ellos. A Jane le encantaba ver a Cynthia feliz, sentía que no había podido encontrar mejor amiga que ella. Y el verla tan radiante, tan llena de alegría y haciéndola sentir querida, era algo que a Jane también le hacía feliz. Quizá ese era el mejor regalo de cumple años que le pudieran dar a Cynthia…

Se despidieron, acordando que mañana la fiesta sería estupenda y jane y Alec se marcharon a casa, donde ya Jasper y Rosalie les esperaban.

La comida humana podía ser consumida por ellos, pero no les agradaba mucho que digamos. Bueno, había cosas que le gustaban a cada uno en particular, por ejemplo, Jane tenía una pequeña obsesión por el chocolate. Ese día, salieron todos a comer hamburguesas, como cualquier familia normal de hermanos adolescentes. Se sentía bien ser normal, ser humana… se sentía bien creer que no tenías qué matar personas, quizá, a las que a veces, llegabas a querer, para sobrevivir…

—Uf, mañana Alec y yo saldremos de la monotonía vampírica- les comentó jane a sus hermanos.

—¿Porqué lo dices, Jane?- preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa. Caminaba junto a rosalie, quien no decía palabra alguna.

—tenemos la fiesta de cumple años de la Tua cantante de Alec- Ella sonrió más aún.

—¡Que no es mi tua cantante! ¿Cuándo vas a comprenderlo?- Alec le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro.

—Quizá, quizá…- Ella reía sonoramente –Por cierto, hay un asunto que debemos comentarles… ¿Cierto, Alec?- jane volteó a ver a su hermano, seria.

—Así es, y es un asunto de una importancia muy grande-

—¿De qué se trata?- Intervino Rosalie, para sorpresa de todos.

—Creemos que hay dos vampiros merodeando por aquí y no exactamente con buenas intenciones…- Aseguró jane.

—pero si los hubiera, los chuchos ya los hubieran rastreado… ¿No lo creen?- Contradijo Rose.

—Ese es el problema. Cumplen con todas las características de un vampiro, pero ni los chuchos ni nosotros conocíamos de su existencia. Cynthia Brandon nos ha dado los datos necesarios para creer que sí lo son, así que la única explicación que tengo es que…- Explicaba Alec.

—Que tal vez, tengan un don o a una persona con el don de ocultar su aroma para no ser rastreados y hacer lo que se les venga en gana- Interrumpió jasper. Los 4 se quedaron estáticos donde estaban, en medio del bosque.

—Cynthia nos ha comentado que su hermana Alice necesita intervenciones psiquiátricas. Nos dijo cómo fue la primera sesión, ya que Alice se reusa a ir sin su hermana a las sesiones… dijo que el cuarto es completamente blanco y que el doctor es raro, que tiene las manos heladísimas y que puede fijar la mirada sin parpadear por mucho tiempo. Tiene una voz suave y un acento francés… probablemente proveniente de las islas Vírgenes, Haití o un lugar de esos…-

—Miren, chicos- Rosalie dijo con molestia –Deberían de dejar de meterse en asuntos que no nos importan, ni a ustedes ni a mí. Si esos vampiros quieren hacerles algo a esas niñas, ¿A nosotros, qué? Ellas no nos importan a nosotros, ni si quiera las conocemos… ¿porqué deberíamos investigar? Lo único que ocasionaríamos, sería que los VUlturis se entrometieran y eso, a su vez, causaría que, si esas chicas tienen dones, de cualquier forma las conviertan, y de paso, que nos separen a nosotros- finalizó con frialdad en su voz.

Este cruel comentario hizo estremecer a jane de furia, quien en seguida se paró frente a Rosalie, utilizando su don contra ella. Rosalie chilló y se retorció del dolor, Alec y jasper reaccionaron para apartar a jane de ella.

—¡Jane, detente! ¿Pero en qué rayos estás pensando? ¡Es Rosalie, nuestra hermana!- Le gritó Jasper.

—Pero es que… ¿Siempre será tan egoísta? ¡Solamente está viendo por ella! Cynthia y Alice son humanas inocentes que no le han hecho nada a nadie… ¡Y ella nos está diciendo que dejemos que mueran! A mí- Se dirigió a rose –Sí me importan. Cynthia es la mejor amiga que he podido tener. Quiere a todo el mundo, es muy inteligente y es más bonita que tú porque ella si tiene vida- Jane estaba furiosa, realmente enfadada…

Sorpresivamente, aunque se había pasado, a Jane ya no le dolía. Se sentía liberada, se sentía como si le hubiera dicho a Rosalie todo lo que sentía desde que fue tratada con la mayor de las indiferencias por esa hermosa y frívola mujer.

Y se llegó el día de la fiesta. Jane iba vestida con un blusón color lila y unas mayas azules, calzando unos zapatos de tacón pequeño color blancos. Alec por su parte, llevaba unos zapatos negros, un pantalón oscuro y una camisa formal en color café. Llegaron a la casa de Cynthia, era una casa céntrica, cercana a la escuela y era grandísima. La casa en sí, era pequeña, lo que tenía de enorme eran los jardines y el patio, donde se haría la pequeña renión. Cynthia salió a recibirles con mucho entusiasmo. Los hizo pasar y ellos admiraron los muebles. Eran muebues finos, pero antiguos. La sala era de piel y el comedor era de madera de caoba. Abrieron la puerta tracera y salieron a los jardines…

En el momento en el que saludaron a los invitados de la fiesta, Jane quedó en shok. La hermana de Cynthia, Alice, estaba frente a ella, con una sonrisa radiante. Le dio un gran abrazo y fue a poner música y servir una fuente con fruta y chocolate.

Jane y Alec se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas, concretamente, en la mesa donde Cynthia estaba. Algunos amigos de Alice y compañeros del instituto de Cynthia se encontraban presentes, pero solo Jane comprendía muy bien lo que ocurría ahí. Nadie, solo ella, conocería aquél pequeño pero gran secreto.

Examinaba a Alice mientras mordisqueaba una pequeña fresa con chocolate. Sí, no había ninguna duda de ello…

Alice Brandon era la hadita del bosque a la que Jasper observaba todo el tiempo…

*x

N/A: ¡Wiiii! ¡Capítulo 12!

¿Les cuento un pequeño secreto? Sí, prometí actualizar todos los días, pero esto ya estaba escrito desde ayer. ¡Ayer escribí 11 y 12! xD

¿Qué les parece? Jane ha tomado un papel muy relevante en esta historia. Ha descubierto quién es la chica a la que Jasper va y observa… ¡y cuando se entere de los sueños de Alice…!

Esto me encanta cada día más…

¡Agradezco su interés por mi historia!

¡nos leemos!


	13. shok

^Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer^

_*Alice*_

Su vida había cambiado radicalmente en aquellos meses. Su hermana y nuevas amigas estaban al pendiente de ella y las sesiones se habían hecho más frecuentes. Ahora, le administraban medicamentos que la dejaban durmiendo casi todo el día, haciendo casi imposible el seguir cumpliendo con su rutina de ir a cantar al nogal. Algunas veces y a escondidas de sus padres, Cynthia la ayudaba e iban hasta el columpio que habían hecho en aquél árbol a divertirse como hacía algunos meses podían hacerlo.

Justo en el momento en que Alice se veía más viva, más cómoda consigo misma y con una autoestima más elevada, el doctor Laurent Da Revin le notificó a sus padres que Alice tenía una depresión muy fuerte y que debía permanecer en un manicomio. También, tenían la opción de llevarla a casa, pero con medicamentos controlados para que no tuviera algún ataque en la escuela. Y un mes después, su aspecto era el peor que había tenido en su vida.

Esa tarde de diciembre, la última del instituto, ella llegó a casa. Tomó un bocadillo, subió a su cuarto y después de tomar su pastilla de todos los días, quedó profundamente dormida en aquella recámara con fotografías de modelos y ropa por todas las paredes. Cuando despertó, estaba oscuro… pero había voces discutiendo en la planta baja de la casa.

No quería ir a ver. Ahora se soñaba junto a Jasper, en una residencia enorme de paredes blancas y tres pisos… pero la mente la obligaba a abrir los ojos y ella todavía no descubría del todo el secreto para dormir cuando ella quisiera. Así que, refunfuñando para sí misma, decidió bajar por las escaleras para decirle a quien fuera que estuviera hablando que la dejaran sumirse en aquél profundo sueño, otra vez.

Mas, al escuchar la conversación que se mantenía abajo, se quedó ahí, parada sin saber si bajar y salir corriendo o quedarse ahí a llorar…

—¿Entonces, tú crees que esto sea buena idea? No me parece… no sé si se le vaya a tratar bien en aquél lugar, tengo miedo, amor mío-

Esa, sin duda, era la voz de su madre. ¿Cómo podrían tratar a quién? ¿de qué tendría miedo su madre? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí abajo?

—No tenemos mas remedio, querida. El doctor Laurent ha dicho que es lo corretto pero… no estoy completamente seguro. ¿Cuándo dijo que se podían hacer las cosas…?-

—Enero… enero 7, creo. Sí, en enero abre el hospital…-

No… no. Esto no le podía estar pasando a ella. Era algo imposible… sus padres no le harían eso, no… a ella no, no podían mandarla al hospital psiquiátrico…

Entonces, Cynthia tenía razón. Sus padres maquinaban contra ella, queriendo mandarla a uno de esos lugares… pero no podrían hacerlo, tenía mucho miedo… ¡Si tan solo su Jasper estuviera ahí para salvarla!

Corrió a su cuarto, saltó de la ventana hacia el jardín y corrió hasta el bosque. Entonces, subió al columpio, como hace mucho no lo hacía y empezó a cantar…

Pero algo imprevisto ocurrió… la rama que la sostenía se rompió, haciendo que tanto ella como las zogas cayeran al piso estrepitosamente. Alice se golpeó con una piedra, abriéndose la cabeza en el acto…

De pronto, escuchó movimiento en el bosque. Eran como muchas pisadas, como si alguien viniera corriendo… y rogó porque no fueran sus padres quienes vinieran a buscarla para llevársela de ahí…

De pronto, un joven rubio estaba frente a ella. La tomó en volandas. Sus brazos eran fríos y pálidos, sus ojos estaban negros por la sed y colocó la mandíbula en el cuello de la hermosa joven. Esta, al mirarlo, se sorprendió muchísimo…

—Jasper hale…-

Él se sorprendió ¿Cómo es que ella podía conocer su nombre? Y de pronto, la miró. Hacía un mes que ella había dejado de cantar… y la extrañaba muchísimo. Pero volviendo a lo que le había dejado en shok total, ¿Cómo ella conocía su identidad? Nunca se le había presentado de frente… después de reconocerla y de asimilar toda la información que se le había presentado de golpe, él la soltó y la dejó parada en el suelo del bosque, limpiando la herida que tenía en la frente con su camiseta.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Le preguntó con un rostro completamente sorprendido.

—para decirte eso tendría qué explicarte muchas cosas- Ella le respondió con un tono de voz suave –Pero yo te he esperado por tanto tiempo…-

—¿Y qué hace… una jovencita como tú a estas horas de la noche… en medio del bosque?- Le preguntó él. Tenía los ojos negros, pero no le importaba. Pensaba que al menos eso era menos aterrador que tenerlos rojos frente a ella.

—Me he perdido… he tenido una discusión muy fuerte con mis padres que ha terminado en… bueno, mucho desastre… y he salido a caminar. Por cierto, no te he dicho mi nombre. Soy Alice, Alice Brandon- le extendió su mano. Era tal como ella le veía en sueños, incluso el frío lacerante que le producía tocar su mano era el mismo… pero a ella le agradaba.

Y aquél frío tan doloroso les mostraba algo a ambos: Que el encontrarse les traería mucho dolor… pero quizás al final valdría la pena para los dos. Quizá, nunca volverían a tener una oportunidad así.

Ella le contó todo a Jasper, que le gustaba cantar y caminar en el bosque, que amaba la moda y que le gustaba escribir… y así fue como comenzó aquella pequeña amistad. Él la llevó a casa, la ayudó a subir hasta su recámara y se fue con la promesa de volver a verla pronto, en el bosque…

*x

N/A: y encima de subirlo tarde, fue corto. Estuve planeando este encuentro pero nada me convencía, hasta que esto se me hizo lo más apropiado. Y ahora… ¿a qué dificultades se enfrentará esta pareja de enamorados?

Descúbralo en el siguiente capítulo de "Diferentemente iguales".

¡nos leemos!


	14. Después de la calma viene la tormenta

^Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer^

_*Cynthia*_

Viernes, 20 de marzo del 2010.

Estaba sumamente feliz. El progreso de su hermana al estar ahora en un nuevo instituto con nuevas compañeras, la había vcnvertido en una persona muy sociable, que gustaba de la vida y que adoraba las fiestas. Incluso, Alice diseñaba muchos vestidos para jane y para Cynthia tanto como para sus amigas jessica y Ángela. Ya había desistido de hacer que Isabella se vistiera a la moda, esas cosas no iban con ella. Sin embargo, la joven no podía entender por qué razón a su hermana la seguía citando el doctor Laurent. Últimamente Alice se mostraba más cooperativa en las sesiones, no paraba de hablar de todo y de nada a la vez. Había abierto su mente. Siempre era prudente, cuidando no decir más de lo necesario, pero por lo menos ya hablaba. Había algo que había cambiado su vida. Últimamente, los hermanos Hale y las hermanas Brandon tenían una amistad muy hermosa. Casi todos los fines de semana, Alice y Cynthia pasaban los días en casa de Jasper, Rosalie, Jane y Alec. Rose se había mostrado reticente a convivir con ellas los primeros días, pero Alice fue capaz de sacarla de su mutismo. De hecho, era muy común verlas salir de compras y probarse todos los conjuntos de Port Angels a un ritmo que solo ellas 2 podían soportar. Mientras tanto, se veía demasiado evidente la conexión que tenían tanto Cynthia como Alec, así como Alice y Jasper. Se habían vuelto indudablemente, los mejores e inseparables amigos.

Cynthia se allaba en su casa preparándolo todo para el día de hoy. Alice había salido con Rose hacia Seattle, querían mirar ropa y dijeron que no regresarían hasta las 9 de la noche. Rose se había ofrecido a llevarla en su convertible rojo y dejarla en su casa, y así lo habían acordado. Le preguntaron a Cynthia si quería ir, mas ella dijo que no. Tenía algo qué hacer, algo que no se perdería por absolutamente nada del mundo.

Había terminado de leer "Romeo y Julieta" a penas hace 2 horas. Lo leyó en su clase de matemáticas, a su gusto la profesora era demasiado aburrida. Además, tenía qué discutir ese libro con su mejor amigo lector.

Puso unos cuántos bocadillos de queso en la mesita. Sus padres trabajaban, ya que su madre había conseguido empleo como diseñadora industrial en una empresa, lo cuál había aumentado sus posibilidades económicas. Arregló los manteles y acondicionó la biblioteca que tenía para convertirlo en un lugar de discusión. Puso 2 vasos de jugo en la mesa y, unos segundos después, se escuchó como tocaban la puerta de su casa…

—¡Ya voy, ya voy!- Cynthia dijo sonriendo a viva voz. Dejó el libro en la mesa y salió como quien lleva el diablo.

Bajó las escaleras, se acomodó los bucles por detrás de la oreja y corrió hacia la puerta. Ahí, sonriendo frente a ella, se encontraba Alec.

—Aquí estás, pensé que no vendrías. Tienes 5 minutos de retrazo- Le dijo ella con falso enfado a su amigo, haciéndolo pasar y golpeándole levemente en el hombro.

—Cynthia, pero si solo son 5 minutos… ¡no me puedes culpar por ello!- Le dijo él sonriendo, mientras subían las escaleras.

—¿me lo dices a mí?- Dijo sarcástica –Mira quien habla, ¿El que toca la puerta desde las 3:40 y se queja de que yo soy la que no se prepara rápido, la tertulia siempre debe ser a las 4 de la tarde!-

Ambos se sentaron, uno frente al otro. Abrieron el libro en el prólogo y se prepararon para las 2 horas más divertidas que pudieran tener.

—¿Y bien, entonces, qué piensas del libro?- Le preguntó Cynthia con una sonrisa.

—Es… demasiado rápido, siento que Romeo y Julieta fueron unos precoces-

—Ni que lo dudes- prosiguió Cynthia con un resoplido –Los odié, en especial a Julieta, que parecía querer lanzarse sobre Romeo en cualquier instante-

—¿Sabes?- le dijo Alec pensativo, tomando un bocadillo de la mesa –Pienso que… me da tristeza ese concepto de amor… mira que basarse solamente en el físico… incluso la nodriza y el amigo… ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

—¿mercucio? Sí, creo que hablas de él. ¿Y, te digo algo? Yo, Cynthia Alexandrie Brandon, soy un Mercucio-

—¿Porqué lo piensas así?- Alec le fijó la mirada. Azul contra azul…

—Bueno…- Cynthia se acomodó en la silla –No creo en el amor. Vivimos en una sociedad donde solo importa el físico, el dinero que tengas o qué tan tonto seas. Ya nadie quiere de verdad, ya nadie sabe querer… por eso, he decidido que yo no me enamoraré jamás- Terminó con una declaración determinante.

—Nunca digas "De esta agua no beberé"- Alec la miró y le sonrió burlonamente.

—tonterías- Le contestó –he dicho que no lo haré. No me interesa nadie, y nunca pasará. Tengo una coraza contra el amor- Sonrió.

—Quién sabe, ¡Quizás alguien te quite esa coraza!-

—Bueno, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mis líos con el amor, si no del libro- Puso fin a la discusión con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

—Hablando de amor… vas a perdonar mi comentario tan directo pero… creo que tu hermana y mi hermano hacen una linda pareja- Alec rió de una forma jovial.

—Sí, se nota. Al parecer se están uniendo mucho. Pobre jaz, de seguro tuvo qué aguantar el ir con Rosalie y Alice, cargando cientos de bolsas con ropa… hay no, qué bueno que nos hemos quedado aquí. A propósito, ¿Dónde está jane?-

—Se ha quedado en la escuela- Respondió Alec –esa niña está emocionadísima, organizando la fiesta del baile de primavera. Es hoy por la noche pero… ninguno de nosotros irá, tengo entendido que tú tampoco-

—Qué bien que nos conoces- Cynthia sonrió –Ni a jane ni a mí nos gusta el bullicio. Prefiero quedarme aquí, leyendo un libro-

—¿Qué me dices? ¿Leemos a Hamlet la otra semana?-

—Al diablo con Shakespeare- Cynthia sonrió y le aventó el libro en la cara a Alec con expresión divertida.

—¡Aw, eso ha dolido! Bien, ya entendí- Alec sonreía ampliamente –Entonces… ¿Qué quiere leer la princesa?-

—Príncipe de pacotilla- le dijo ella, imitando una postura digna –Yo no soy princesa, soy reina-

—Entendido- Puso expresión galante –Entonces… ¿Qué quiere leer su majestad?-

—¿Qué le parece… "La guerra de las brujas?" lo escribió mayte Carranza y Anne Johnson no deja de recomendármelo-

—Pues, que así se haga. Haremos caso a las recomendaciones de Anne-

Tres días después, se dirigía junto con Alice a otra sesión con el doctor Laurent. Alice estaba nerviosa. Esta era la sesión que marcaría si ya era libre de él o si tenía qué seguir acudiendo para que se le revisara su supuesto estado emocional descompuesto…

Antes de entrar al consultorio, vieron un auto muy conocido. Era un monovolumen antiguo. Esa solo podía ser la camioneta de isabella. Emocionadas, Alice y Cynthia buscaron con la mirada a su amiga. Al verla, corrieron a saludarla, en parte, sorprendidas de que ella estuviera ahí. ¿Qué haría bella en el hospital del doctor Laurent?

—¡isabella, qué linda sorpresa! ¿Pero… qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Alice con sorpresa.

—Pues, el doctor Laurent ha llamado a mi casa. Dijo que le habían contactado de la escuela y que necesitaba venir a sesiones… de… psicoanálisis, o algo así- Dijo ella con duda.

Charlaron unos minutos más y Alice y Cynthia fueron al consultorio. Fue una sesión como las últimas, llena de risas, anécdotas y anotaciones. Sin embargo, el doctor se veía muy extraño, como si algo tuviera entre manos…

—Señor y señora Brandon- Dijo el doctor a los padres después de que la sesión hubiese terminado –Les tengo lamentables noticias. Alice no se encuentra bien, debe ser encerrada en su casa durante 2 semanas… y si no mejora, tendrá que ser internada en el hospital-

Alice lo había soñado, esto pasaría. Laurent da revin las traicionaría… y lo peor, que una vez más, no había podido evitarlo… se sentía una completa inútil. Miró los rostros de su familia. Todos estaban angustiados y consternados.

*x


	15. amistad incondicional

^Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer^

_*Alec*_

Odiaba verla llorar. Odiaba verla tan triste… había llegado la primavera y los días eran lindísimos, pero si ella lloraba… lo verde perdía todo su color. En esos meses había aprendido a verla como su mejor amiga, y ahora… era su oportunidad para demostrarle que él estaría ahí pasara lo que pasara. Nada podía consolarla. ¿Y cómo? Su propia hermana estaba en la misma casa, pero no podían hablar porque ella estaba encerrada bajo llave por órdenes del doctor Laurent.

Eso era una completa injusticia. Pero algo que les intrigaba a todos, era lelhecho de que también encontraron a Isabella con el doctor Laurent… ¿Sería acaso una trampa?

—¿Alec, te encuentras bien?-

La voz de jane lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se encontraban de camino a casa, por aquél espeso bosque rodeados por la más natural de las vegetaciones.

—Sí, jane. Solo pienso en… en ella-

—Pobre Alice…- Dijo jane con tristeza –Ella no se merecía eso, no entiendo a sus padres. Supongo que en realidad no la conocían. Cynthia está devastada-

—¿Sabes? La extraño. Extraño mirar a cynthia sonreír, ¿Tiene una sonrisa linda, no?-

—Eso no te lo puedo decir yo- jane le regaló a su hermano una sonrisa torcida y una mirada de complicidad.

—Lo siento- Alec rió ligeramente –Pero es que… es en serio, debemos hacer algo-

—¿Y qué te gustaría hacer?-

—Por lo pronto, le demostraré que estaré ahí para ella, pase lo que pase. No la dejaré sola, jamás-

—Cynthia es muy afortunada. Tiene al mejor amigo que pudiera desear. Awch, no me imagino como estaría el pobre Jasper. ¿Sabes? Me he enterado que se la ha pasado yendo a observar a Alice por su ventana… pero me ha comentado cosas muy raras, como que hay alguien ahí, alguien que también la observa. Lo malo es que nadie de nosotros sabe quién podría ser-

Alec se quedó pensando, divagando en sus propias conclusiones. Algo muy en el fondo de su ser le hacía pensar que, fuera lo que fuera que se estaba encargando de todo este lío, tenía qué ser un vampiro. Porque claro, de la nada no desaparecía el verdadero director del hospital psiquiátrico y a Alice ya la había amenazado la tal Victoria. No, algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo ahí…

Llegaron a casa, y lo primero que se encontraron fue a jasper, escribiendo algo en una hoja de papel. Jane subió a su habitación a hacer algunos deberes, pero Alec se quedó ahí, esperando, al pié de la escalera.

—¿no acompañarás a tu hermana, Alec?- preguntó jasper levantando la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Pensaba hacerlo, pero en realidad lo que quiero es quedarme aquí, solamente para… para… no sé, necesito pensar- Dijo Alec, como dudando.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Alec?- El rubio posó su mirada en el joven vampiro. Alec fue y se sentó junto a él en un sillón.

—Estoy preocupado por Alice y por Cynthia- Al mencionar el nombre de esta última, su mirada se ensombreció –Cynthia no ha vuelto a sonreír desde que Alice fue enclaustrada. Necesita a su hermana, son demasiado unidas… y luego este doctor bueno para nada las separa-

—y veo que estás más preocupado por Alice que por Cynthia- Jasper sonrió. Si Alec pudiera sonrojarse, lo hubiera hecho en ese instante –te comprendo, sé perfectamente qué te está pasando… pero no hay que sacar conclusiones precipitadas. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que Alice me ha comentado? Voy a verla muy seguido, le encanta que lo haga- jasper sonrió como un tonto.

—¡por supuesto! Créeme, Jasper, me haría muy feliz ver a Cynthia alegre… y si yo puedo causarle esa alegría, te juro que me sentiré demasiado bien conmigo mismo- Alec amplió su sonrisa.

—Alice… no te mentiré, está muy triste. Ella no quiere estar ahí encerrada y presiente que aquél doctor tiene algo muy extraño, aunque no sabe que es. Ella sueña que ese doctor le va a hacer algo… junto a un tal james petters o algo así, y está relacionado con la tal Victoria. Creo que tendremos qué investigar varias cosas…-

—¿también piensas lo mismo que Jane? Ella cree que ese doctor y la tal Victoria son vampiros y que quieren hacer algo con Alice…-

—Me temo que los 4 tendremos qué ponernos a investigar a esas personas-

—tengo una idea- A Alec se le iluminó el rostro –Pide a Alice que te describa a Laurent y a Victoria. Mientras nosotros cuidamos de las chicas, rosalie podría ir a investigar a Victoria y jane podría hacerlo con Laurent… así estarán completamente rodeados y podremos ver lo que se traen entre manos-

—Creo que tendremos mucho qué planear en estos días, antes de que pase lo que tenga qué pasar con Alice…- comentó Jasper –Mientras tanto, ve con Cynthia. Consuélala, seguro se ha de sentir sola. Ve a demostrarle que eres el mejor amigo que ella podrá tener-en su vida-

—Gracias Jasper, gracias de verdad. ¿Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, lo sabías?-

—Ya me lo habían dicho- jasper le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro –Que tengas mucha suerte-

Alec salió de su casa. Estaba nervioso como un crío. A pesar de aparentar entre 13 y 14 años de edad, ya había vivido muchísimo tiempo. Según él, no tenía por qué sentirse así… pero estaba a punto de cambiarle el día a su mejor amiga y eso le ponía muy feliz. El camino hacia casa de Cynthia se le hizo muy corto, tanto que en cuanto menos se lo esperó, ya se allaba en frente de la puerta principal. Tocó tres veces y fue la señora Brandon quien le abrió.

—¡Alec, qué maravillosa sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás, querido?- L amadre de las Brandon se veía abatida, cansada…

—¡Buenas tardes, señora brandon! Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Cynthia se encuentra en casa?-

—¡Claro, claro! ¡Ella está en casa!- La señora entró a la casa –espera aquí, ¡Cynthia, Cynthia, Alec está afuera esperándote!-

Cynthia salió. Llevaba el cabello rizado suelto y una blusa con un estampado que decía "It's my life", en conjunto con una falda color oscuro. Alec le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—Pueden salir si quieren, y si no, puedes pasar, Alec- Dijo su madre entrando a la cocina.

—¿Qué hace aquí, amigo lector? Hoy no es viernes de tertulia y aún no he terminado con "La guerra de las brujas"-

—Salgamos a caminar, tengo cosas qué contarte relacionadas con Alice- Le susurró Alec al oído. Cynthia se estremeció y asintió.

Alec la llevó al espeso bosque. Cynthia recordaba los caminos, había ido muchas veces a los columpios del árbol con Alice. Sonrió al recordar los buenos tiempos con su hermana. En cuanto estuvieron cerca de un lago y se sentaron en la hierba, Cynthia rompió el hielo.

—¿Y bien, alec, qué sabes de mi hermana?- Preguntó Cynthia con un interés desesperado.

—Ella está triste, pero está bien. ¿Sabes? Jasper está yendo a visitarla todos los días- Alec sonrió –Se sube por la ventana y pasa mucho tiempo con ella. Creo que se están uniendo demasiado-

—Jasper y ella son hermosísimos juntos… ¡Cómo me gustaría que terminaran como pareja!- Cynthia sonrió.

Alec le contó a Cynthia sobre los planes que tenían él y sus hermanos, omitiendo la parte de losvvampiros y cambiándolo porque podrían ser malas personars Cynthia y Alice aún no conocían su secreto, aunque veían muy cercana la hora de revelárselos. Después, se la pasó bromeando con ella. Y cumplió así, su cometido.

La había hecho reír en ese momento y le demostró que la protegería y cuidaría incondicionalmente…

*x

N/A: una disculpa en serio a todas ustedes. No había subido capíotulo, debido a que el server de fanfiction no estaba funcionando.

Lo importante es que me he puesto al corriente ^_^

¡Nos leemos en los siguientes capítulos, los quiero!


	16. visita inesperadamente esperada

^Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer^

_*Edward*_

Las cosas no iban absolutamente nada bien. El amor se había desvanecido, las peleas eran constantes y cada vez era más fuerte su deseo de marcharse de ahí. Su hermano Jaime, que aparentaba a lo mucho 14 años, era su mayor confidente en aquellos momentos tan fuertes de su vida. Y entonces, un día, mientras Tanya y sus hermanas salieron de cacería, decidió hablar.

—¿saben? Me encantaríaa hacerle una visita a Jasper y Rosalie, creo que nos hará bien a todos y no sabemos nada de ellos desde hace muchísimo tiempo- comentó a su familia.

—¡Oh, Jasper y Rose! Cielos, cómo les extraño… pudieron venir con nosotros cuando tuvieron oportunidad pero… no lo hicieron- expresó Esme con mirada triste –Me encantaría tanto verlos y darles un gran abrazo- Sus ojos color topacio brillaron ante la idea.

—¿Alguien tiene idea de donde se encuentran en este momento? La última vez que les vimos fue cuando estábamos en Rochefort, hace más de 50 años… pero ya saben, nosotros, por naturaleza, no podemos quedarnos en una ciudad mucho tiempo- preguntó Carlisle.

—Creo haber escuchado que ahora se encuentran en forks- Comentó Jaime –y que han anexado dos miembros nuevos a su familia, ya eran vampiros pero… no tenían un grupo-

—Sí, sería demasiado bueno cambiar de aires- Edward mostró su sonrisa torcida –me iría bien alejarme un poco de Alaska y del clan de Denali-

—¿Las cosas no van bien con Tanya, cierto?- Le interrogó Esme con expresión maternal en su rostro.

—Digamos que… sí, pero no. Bueno, no sé cómo decirlo…-

—Edward, eres como mi hijo- Esme le abrazó –Y te conozco como tal ¿Qué ha pasado como para que quieras alejarte de Tanya?-

—Quizás… no era la indicada, esme. Siento como si el amor se hubiera terminado y las peleas cada día son más constantes. Simplemente siento que, ya no la amo más- respondió él con el rostro abatido –Somos como 2 completos extraños. No la conozco. No es la misma chica rubia que me había venido deslumbrando desde mi transformación. Es alguien muy diferente y creo que ella tampoco me reconoce a mí-

La familia Cullen acordó partir hacia Forks en los próximos días. Querían sorprender a jasper, por lo que llegarían sin decir nada. Sabían que vivían en el bosque de Forks, y Carlisle era amigo de el padre de Billy Black, así que no tendrían ningún problema con los kileote. Pero antes, Edward tenía algo qué hacer.

Tanya y sus hermanas llegaron de la cacería. Habían adoptado la misma dieta vegetariana que los Cullen y no les había sido difícil adaptarse. Tenían las ropas manchadas de sangre y nieve, mientras que en su cabello iban enredadas ramitas de pino y encino. La rubia se fue hacia la ducha y le guiñó un ojo a Edward para que lo siguiera.

Sin embargo, él no lo hizo. No quería hacerlo. En lugar de eso, se dirigió hacia la recámara que compartía con ella y puso su reproductor de música con algún clásico. Debía relajarse para el momento de la verdad, la cuál, sabía muy bien que le dolería a Tanya.

Y mientras pensaba en qué hacer con su extraño dilema, la joven inmortal entró por la puerta. Llevaba una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y su cabello, rubio, lacio y largo, le caía en cascada por la espalda llegando hasta su tracero. Se dirigió hacia Edward caminando con indignación y le besó fieramente en los lavios. Edward no movió ni un músculo.

—¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa?- Tanya se desenrolló la toalla, quedando completamente desnuda ante Edward –No vas conmigo, no me respondes y no me miras más- Le dijo con expresión dolida. Edward se sentó en la orilla de aquella enorme cama matrimonial con edredones blancos.

—Tanya- Le miró con expresión muy seria. Tragó saliva y continuó –Tenemos qué hablar-

—¿De qué quieres hablar, mi amor?- Se sentó junto a él en la orilla de la cama, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y acarició su mentón.

—No, Tanya. No más contacto. Para empezar, te diré que… mi familia y yo hemos decidido que queremos visitar a unos viejos amigos, jasper y Rosalie Hale-

—¡Esa idea me parece genial! ¿y entonces, cuándo partimos?-

—Tanya- Edward suavizó su tono de voz –No irás con nosotros. Quiero… quiero decirte que… lo nuestro ha terminado-

—¿Porqué, Edward?- Le preguntó azorada y sorprendida –No te entiendo… ¡Cómo te atreves! ¿Me dejas así como así solamente porque se te da la gana, con la excusa de que te largas a Forks? Seguramente hay alguien viviendo allá…- Decía enojada.

—Tanya, deja esos celos, por favor. No tengo a nadie viviendo en Forks, simplemente… el amor se ha terminado. No tengo nada más qué decirte. Lo siento si te he hecho sufrir, lo siento si no he sido lo que esperabas, pero tienes qué entender que yo también tengo sentimientos-

Tanya no lo dejó terminar. Salió por la puerta del cuarto y se fue. Mientras tanto, la familia Cullen preparaba sus maletas para partir hacia Forks el día siguiente.

Después de que Carlisle pasara a saludar a Billy Black y preguntar por la dirección de Jasper, se dirigieron hacihacia la casa de Jasper. Era una casa de paredes blancas, muy amplia. Carlisle tocó la puerta y los demás miembros de la familia esperaron nerviosos. Jasper abrió la puerta y les miró sorprendido a todos.

—¿Carlisle? ¿Esme? ¿Jaime? ¿Edward?- Jasper tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par –No puedo creerlo… ¿Porqué no avisaron que vendrían? Jane y Alec pronto llegarán del instituto… ¡Rosalie, baja, por favor!-

La rubia bajó las escaleras con cansancio. Nada más ver a Esme, se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Esme los estrechó a todos en un gran abrazo, como si fueran sus hijos de verdad. En ese momento, Jane y Alec llegaron. Después de hacer las respectivas presentaciones, se sentaron en la sala a platicar.

—Qué interesante, 2 pares de hermanos con dones muy peculiares- Dijo Carlisle con interés.

—Así es… y ahora, estos dones nos han de servir para algo- Comentó Jane con una sonrisa –Vamos a salvar a 2 amigas nuestras. Creemos que hay más vampiros en la zona-

—¿Amigas?- preguntó Edward con interés –Es necesario que sepan donde se están metiendo… ¿Son humanas?-

—Así es, lo son. También tienen dones y nuestro propósito es mantenerlas alejadas del clan Vulturi. Una se llama Alice y la otra Isabella. Están a punto de ser internadas en un hospital psiquiátrico por diagnósticos faltos de veracidad- Comentó Alec con furia contenida.

—¿Y qué les hace pensar que son vampiros?- preguntó Jaime con mirada crítica.

—Bueno, para empezar, el supuesto director de aquél hospital llegó 2 días después de que el original muriera misteriosamente. También hay una compañera en el instituto de Alice que la ha amenazado, se llama Victoria- Dijo Jane.

—¿Victoria?- Edward preguntó sobresaltado –no puede ser… ¿Victoria Witherdale?- No salía de su asombro.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes?- preguntó Rosalie con sorpresa.

—También he tenido problemas con ella en tiempos de antaño, cuando me separé de Carlisle y Esme… sí, en ello si tienen razón. Es una de nosotros y viaja con otro que se llama james…-

—Pues, el director del hospital psiquiátrico tiene el nombre de Laurent Da revin- mencionó Jasper con una expresión analítica en el rostro.

—me parece que tendremos mucho trabajo por ahora… ¿Tienen algún plan?- preguntó Rosalie, pasando su mirada por todos los presentes.

—Tengo una idea- Dijo Jaime con entusiasmo –Vamos a unirnos, vamos a ser una familia todos. Así podremos investigarlos más a fondo y podremos averiguar qué se traen esos vampiros. Aún no sabemos si Laurent lo sea, por lo que, en vez de investigar a James y a Victoria como han querido hacerlo últiammente, hay qué investigar a Laurent-

—Tiene muchísimo sentido- Jane sonrió –Porque de no ser así, la fresa del pastel pasaría desapercibida para nosotros e iríamos solamente dando vueltas en círculos y encima yendo hacia la dirección equivocada-

Carlisle se ofreció a ir hacia Alaska, agradecer a las hermanas denali por las atenciones recibidas en su estancia y recoger las maletas. Entendía la decepción y el odio que había entre Edward y Tanya, por lo que no le obligó a ir con él, sirviéndole que haría las cosas más rápidamente. Cuando jane y Alec le comentaron a él que eran pupilos de Alistair, Carlisle se emocionó mucho y pasaron muchísimas horas hablando del viejo vampiro inglés y contando anécdotas sobre él.

Y poco después de instalarse, se prepararon física y psicológica para lo que venía. Tendrían muchísimo qué hacer…

*X


	17. Vicoria aparente

^Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer^

_*James*_

Martes, 11 de mayo del 2010.

A esa hora, seguro no había nadie fuera de su casa. Era la hora perfecta para reunirse y discutir cómo iban a proceder con sus planes sin ser descubiertos por nadie. Estaba sentado con un diario al frente, rodeado por todas aquellas fotografías e imágenes referentes al psicoanálisis, cuando escuchó la campana que anunciaba la entrada de algún paciente. Nada sorprendido y con rostro inmutable, se levantó, se dirigió con parsimonia hacia la puerta que separaba su consultorio de la sala de espera y abrió la puerta con mucha calma en él. En la sala, los encontró. La pelirroja y el vampiro de piel olivácea se encontraban sentados, como esperando para ser atendidos.

—Laurent, Victoria. Tiempo sin vernos, muchachos. Me alegro mucho de que todos nuestros planes salieran a la perfección. Pasen, pasen. Necesitamos hablar tantas cosas…-

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos. Caminaron hacia el consultorio de james y él cerró la puerta a su espalda. Se sentaron frente a el sillón que él se disponía a ocupar, pero se dirigió hacia un almacén. Sacó 3 copas y las rellenó de un líquido rojo, de olor muy atrayente para ellos, y, después de haber ocupado su lugar correspondiente, levantó su copa en señal de brindis y la chocó con las de sus amigos.

—Me sorprende la facilidad de haber creado este magnífico plan y llevarlo a cabo. Se los aseguro, Aro, Marcus y Cayus Vulturis estarán muy impresionados y agradecidos con nosotros. Y encima, siempre podemos compartir a la tal Isabella- Sonrió –Aunque, no dudaré en aprovecharme un poco de la joven Alice- Sus ojos le brillaron con un destello de lujuria.

—La he confinado a encierro- Laurent habló –No sé si he cometido un error. Últimamente, se ha mostrado reacia a hablar, cuando las últimas seciones se mostró demasiado parlanchina-

—En el instituto todo el mundo la aprecia y extraña. Sus amigas siempre van a visitar a su madre y a su hermana, llevándole cartas con las novedades escolares, pero nadie en su casa desea molestarla. Por supuesto que Cynthia nunca le da estas cartas, las lee ella. Observo a Alice siempre escondida desde su jardín, ella nunca lo nota. Creo que hay una amistad muy grande entre ella y el chico Hale, el rubio. Él siempre va y le visita, se quedan hablando muchas horas. Nunca puedo oírles, si me acercara más para escuchar, él lo notaría en seguida, así que me mantengo siempre a una distancia prudente de ellos. ¡Tengo una idea!- Victoria cambió su semblante ante esto último y Exclamó sonriente –Muchas veces, su madre la escucha hablar y trata de observar algo para ver con quién charla Alice, pero ella nunca ha visto al otro vampiro. Laurent, eso podrías catalogarlo como esquizofrenia o una de esas cosas… después de todo, nadie habla solo-

—Victoria, pequeña, por eso te amo- Aplaudió James –Siempre tienes ideas maravillosas. Le tomó la cara bruscamente y fundió sus lavios con los de ella en un pasional e intenso beso húmedo. Laurent carraspeó.

—¡James, cuándo se supone que irás con Aro a Italia y le contarás esto?- preguntó Laurent para quitar la atmósfera pasional que se había instalado en el área.

—Después de tener a Alice en nuestro poder- Respondió –No puedo hacerlo ahora, si acaso llegaran a descubrirnos y los tales Hale la salvaran, después yo le fuera a decir a Aro que la he perdido… nos quemará a todos en la hoguera-

—¿Y cómo atraeremos a jane y a Alec? Son demasiado poderosos para nosotros- preguntó Victoria con angustia. Se enredó el dedo pulgar en uno de sus rizos rojizos.

—Ellos serán la fresa del pastel- james sonrió –No he de hablarle de ellos a los Vulturis hasta que estén aquí, en Forks. Cuando eso ocurra, ellos nos ayudarán a obtenerlos, o más bien, ellos se ayudarán a sí mismos-

—¿Cuándo crees prudente que le diga a los padres de Alice que ella está, definitivamente, necesitada de ser encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico?- Preguntó Laurent, con su semblante siempre calmado.

—Esta misma semana- James le respondió –Supongamos que irás a analizarla…-

—Este es mi plan- Interrumpió Laurent –Haré como que voy a analizarla, ella ya sospecha algo. Le diré a sus padres que a parte de depresiva, es neurótica y esquizofrénica. Aprovecharé para tomar un poco de su sangre. Intentaré conrolarme, lo prometo. Le haré pequeñas cortadas en sus brazos para que ellos crean que ella sola se lo ha hecho. Entonces, este fin de semana, ella se encontrará en nuestro poder-

—Reconozco que es un buen plan- Intervino Victoria –Yo me encargaré de observar, también de que Cynthia no se entrometa en asuntos que no le importan a ella. Después, correré hasta aquí, y vendré a verte a tu consultorio- Se dirigió a James con la mirada –Para decirte que todo ha salido según lo planeado-

—Se me ocurre que todos usemos unos pequeños micrófonos y cámaras. Así, estaremos en contacto. Yo podré vigilar todo mediante mi cámara… además, que no quiero perderme la caída de Alice- james sonrió.

—Y así, podremos contactarte en caso de que ocurra algo. Únicamente tendremos qué hablar por el micrófono y sabremos que nos oyes- Completó Laurent.

—¿laurent, porqué no vas y buscas una tienda de tecnología y robas esos micrófonos ahora mismo? Es preferible que la acción comience ya-

—Excelente- Laurent sonrió, dejando ver sus relucientes y blancos dientes –Esto se va a poner muy, muy bueno-

Laurent salió por la puerta del consultorio, después, se escuchó la campana de afuera, lo que indicaba que ya había salido. Cuando se sintieron completamente solos, únicamente dándose compañía ellos dos, James tomó a Victoria de el rostro y volvió a besarla con fiereza. Sus lenguas se acariciaban violentamente y de haber sido humanos, sus lavios hubieran estado destruidos por la fuerza con la que se mordían entre ellos. Era eso demasiado excitante para ellos…

—Bienvenida a casa, mi amor- James le sonrió después de que hubiéronse separado, la tomó en brazos, casi con dulzura y se dirigieron hacia el sótano entre risas, más besos y jadeos. Estando allá, Victoria cambió su semblante. De parecer una ramera deseosa de trabajar, ahora parecía una niña indefensa en brazos de su protector.

—Mi amor, tengo mucho miedo por ambos en esta misión… es demasiado peligrosa ¿Y si no salimos vivos? ¿Y si los Vulturis o los Hale nos matan a ambos?- preguntó con un rostro aterrado. Parecía tan pequeña, tan inocente y tan indefensa…

—Pues entonces- James tenía una expresión determinada –Arderemos en la misma hoguera como 2 seres que se aman infinitamente-

Victoria volvió a besarlo con pasión. Su cabello, antes suelto y hermoso, ahora parecía desordenado. James le besó el rostro, como a ella tanto le gustaba, pasando por su frente, mejillas, nariz y mentón. Ella le siguió el juego, un juego que a ambos les gustaba de la misma forma… solo que sus razones eran diferentes. Y así, en el sótano, hicieron el amor como dos animales salvajes, porque eso eran… animales salvajes, perdiendo en el acto todo rastro del racionalismo humano. De no ser porque escucharon que Laurent ya venía con los micrófonos, hubieran seguido hasta sentir sed. Se acomodaron la ropa como pudieron y salieron rápidamente, aún jadeantes.

—Por Dios, los dejo solos un instante y ya organizan una fiesta sin mí… ¿tan mal les caigo?- Comentó Laurent, sardónico

—Laurent- james puso una expresión enfadada en el rostro –Victoria es mía, espero que eso te alla quedado claro. Tan claro que no pienso compartirla ni contigo ni con otros-

—me encanta que seas así de celoso conmigo- Victoria le sonrió como embobada.

—Ya dejen eso- Laurent dijo molesto –No se pueden mantener quietos un instante… como sea, tengo los micrófonos y las camaritas-

James encendió su portátil y accedió a las configuraciones del equipo. Tomó los micrófonos, que ellos se colocaron por debajo de las camisetas y colocaron las cámaras en unos anteojos que les servirían para disimular. En cuestión de segundos, james ya tenía abiertas dos ventanas; en una podía ver a Victoria, y en la otra a Laurent en vivo y en directo. Cuando estuvieron listos de que todo iba bien en sus planes, partieron para cumplir con sus nuevas tareas.

Ese día, james dedicó gran parte de su mañana a llamar a sus pacientes de ese día y reportarse como enfermo para que estos no asistieran. Colocó un letrero de "Cerrado" en su consultorio y, como a las 2 de la tarde, abrió las ventanas de las cámaras para ver como iban las cosas. Se reclinó en su sillón con una sonrisa en los lavios, para ver cómo partiría todo. Sabía que en estos momentos, Laurent debería estar dirigiéndose a la casa de los Brandon, así que abrió su ventana primero para ver cómo le iban las cosas.

Laurent caminaba hacia allá, efectivamente. Iba vestido con una bata de doctor y con esos lentes que le hacían parecer tan viejo. El simple hecho de imaginárselo le causaba risa, pero verlo era una imagen más impresionante. No pudo reprimir las carcajadas.

—¿Eeh, tú, de qué te ríes?- Laurent habló enojado al micrófnono. James se sorprendió de que pudiera escucharle.

—Es que con esa vestimenta te ves tan gracioso… te queda amigo, te queda- James seguía riendo en su lugar. Laurent decidió no prestarle más atención y en cuestión de algunos minutos, se encontró parado frente a la casa de las Brandon. Eran las 2.30 de la tarde del martes, 11 de mayo del 2010.

—Buenas tardes, señora Brandon- Saludó Laurent con voz cordial –vengo a analizar a su hija, a dar el diagnóstico final- Dijo con un tono de voz que, para el gusto de James y parecía también que de la señora Brandon, era muy tétrico.

El supuesto doctor Laurent pasó a la casa. Era una casa algo rústica, al centro de la ciudad. No era muy grande por dentro, pero al menos, lo que eran las habitaciones y el patio con árboles frutales y un jardín hermoso era lo que la hacía una casa grande, pero acogedora. Laurent se permitió a sí mismo pasar hacia la recámara de Alice, quien le miró colérica y rompió el montón de papeles que tenía a su lado.

—¡Hola, pequeña Alice! Me alegro de verte… siempre es un placer para mí- Cerró la puerta y la miró lascivamente.

—Aléjese de mí- Le respondió Alice fríamente –No quiero verlo, no quiero. Usted me ha condenado a este encierro temporal… ¿cuándo volveré a salir, por cierto?-

—Oh- Rió macabramente –Nunca saldrás de aquí, mi niña. Serás confinada al hospital psiquiátrico de Forks-

—¿Qué?- Preguntó Alice con histeria en su voz –pero yo… ¡pero yo no estoy loca! ¿Qué le ocurre a usted?- Laurent se acercó peligrosamente a ella y le apretó su seno derecho.

—Irás al hospital psiquiátrico, no porque estés loca. Porque yo lo digo. ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de esto?- Laurent estaba peligrosamente cerca de Alice. Se dejó llevar pos sus instintos más animales y le subió la falda, acariciándole los muslos. Ella estaba muda –Tú irás conmigo porque yo lo digo… y nada de lo que digas hará que tus padres te crean, después de todo… se supone que estás loca-

—¡Ayuda, ayuda!- Alice trató de gritar pero Laurent le silenció, poniéndole una mano en la boca. Sacó una pequeña aguja y le extrajo un poco de sangre, tanto como para llenar un frasco. Al ver que la aguja no era efectiva, lo comenzó a hacer con un cuchillo. La cortó lo suficiente como para que sus padres creyeran que ella era quien había hecho eso. No con intenciones de matarla, si no de herirla. Luego de esto, le limpió cuidadosamente, casi como si nunca hubiera estado a punto de desflorarla. Después, salió del cuarto con la ropa impecable.

—¿Y nien, doctor, cuál es su veredicto?- la voz de la señora Brandon era la voz de una madre que sufre, la voz de una persona cansada, muy cansada. El reloj marcaba las 2:50 de la tarde. Cynthia aún no llegaba de la escuela.

—Señora Brandon- Laurent agravó su tono de voz –Es muy triste la situación de su hija. Ella debe ser encerrada en el hospital, de urgencia. Su diagnóstico es depresión severa y esquizofrenia. Le he encontradon unas cortadas en los brazos, estas fueron hechas con objetos filosos. Mire, esto estaba debajo de su almohada- Le enseña una navaja.

Laurent hizo que la señora Brandon firmara unos papeles donde se traspasaba la custodia de Alice hacia las personas del hospital donde, supuestamente, la sanarían. La señora Brandon se hizo a la idea de que nunca volvería a ver a su hija, ya que la cláusula decía que Alice debía permanecer encerrada de por vida, así que, decidió darla por muerta. Cynthia no tardaría en llegar. Decidió darle la noticia cuando fuera prudente… y su hija tampoco se encontraba muy bien desde el encierro de su hermana.

Laurent procedió a tomar a Alice en brazos, quien, pataleando, lloraba y suplicaba que la dejaran ir, lanzando injurias a su madre por creerse las mentiras de esos doctores que se hacían llamar psiquiatras y psicoanalistas. Casi a rastras, Laurent consiguió sacarla de la casa y llevarla al hospital psiquiátrico, su nuevo hogar por el momento…

—Has estado genial, hermano. En especial cuando le apretaste la teta y la acariciaste por debajo de la falda- James sonrió ladinamente.

—Créeme, estaba a punto de hacerle algo. Ya le traía ganas desde que los ví a ti y a Victoria… pero ella será tuya, si es que llegas antes de que yo me encargue de la situación- Laurent rió malévolamente.

James cerró la transmición, preguntándose cómo le estaba yendo a Victoria. Decidió abrir la otra ventana y ahí se encontraba ella, en medio de toda una fila de chicos. Entre ellas, los lentes de Victoria destacaban a 3 de la fila, las que parecían ser las supuestas amigas de Alice.

—Yo me ofrezco a ser quien le lleve la carta hoy. Cynthia debe ir camino a casa- Dijo la que parecía ser, por la mirada que Victoria le dedicaba, la tal Isabella.

—Claro, si su madre te dice algo… por favor, dínoslo- Le contestó la otra, que respondía al nombre de Jessica según Victoria –Estoy demasiado preocupada por ella… tengo mucho sin verla, por favor, Bella-

Isabella caminaba sola, distraída, con la carta en mano. Era un sobre rosa con unos cuántos corazones, pintados a mano por la otra de sus amigas, Ángela. En eso estaba, cuando Victoria le saltó encima. Con un golpe sordo en la frente la noqueó y se la llevó rumbo al hospital…

—¿Sabes como le está yendo a Laurent, james?- Preguntó Victoria con Bella en brazos mientras caminaba donde el hospital psiquiátrico.

—Le fue bastante bien. Estuvo a punto de perder su control, pero lo mantuvo como todo buen profesional. Sabía que podía confiar en él, tanto como en ti, mi amor- James le sonrió

—Excelente… entonces las tenemos a las dos, a Alice y a Isabella…- Victoria sonrió malévolamente y cortó la transmición.

James sonrió. Sabía que siempre estarían ellos, sus leales amigos, Laurent y Victoria. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Las personas, y a veces, los vampiros, eran como herramientas dispuestas para el uso propio del amo, que en este caso, era él mismo. Podría deshacerse de ellos en cuanto tuviera la voluntad de hacerlo. Pero no quería. Laurent era una persona muy seservada, podría contarle que planeaba matar a Aro Vulturi y no se lo diría. Era la clase de amigo que guardaría hasta el más mórbido y oscuro secreto. En cuanto a victoria, tenía un don para el rastreo demasiado genuino. Odiaba su carácter infantil y odiaba hacerla sentir amada cumpliéndole todo capricho que se le pasara por la trastornada cabeza, pero debía hacer eso para hacerla sentir segura y que ella se quedara a su lado por todo el tiempo que él deseara. Siendo así, se consideraba el amo y señor del universo… y ahora, con dos de las humanas que cambiar´na su suerte para bien, si los Vulturis llegasen a tiempo a transformarlas. Se levantó, decidido a coger el teléfono y tomar el primer vuelo a Italia, pero en lugar de eso, salió de su consultorio para dirigirse al hospital psiquiátrico de forks, que ahora era dirigido por su buen amigo Laurent.

—¿Cómo te van las cosas con esos pequeños y dulces bocadillos?- James se relamió los lavios, preguntándole esto a Laurent al entrar al hospital y pedir verlo.

—Excelente, mejor que nunca… no pensé que esto fuese a ser tan fácil. Fuimos pacientes y ahora tenemos nuestra recompensa- Dijo con sabiduría –Estoy muy feliz… ¿Quieres ver a alguna en especial?-

—Quiero verlas, a ambas…- Le dijo James con un gruñido. Se quedaron detrás de la puerta a escuchar voces…

—¿Bella? Bella… ¡Bella! ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! ¿Cómo ha sido que…?-

—¡Alice, amiga! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te han hecho nada malo…?- Preguntó Bella casi saltando de la alegría. Esto tenía qué ser obra del destino. Ahora estaban juntas en el mismo cuarto.

—maldita sea- Comentó Laurent entre dientes –Nadie debió ponerlas juntas… voy a matar al enfermero que lo ha hecho-

—schchch…- James se puso un dedo en los lavios –Hay qué escuchar-

—Mis doctores… tú sabías que yo venía a análisis con el doctor Laurent, el director de este hospital. Ya te lo había contado, creo…- Dijo Alice a bella –Ellos decidieron que… que era mejor que yo estuviera aquí… pero ya, dime, bella. ¿tú cómo llegaste?-

—Sinceramente, no lo sé, Alice- Contestó Bella desconcertada –yo iba caminando hacia tu casa, iba a dejarle una carta a Cynthia… pero… pero alguien me interceptó en mi camino, me golpearon en la frente y ya no recuerdo más…- Dijo rascándose la cabeza, como si eso fuera a traerle la solución a sus problemas.

—No te preocupes, Bella… vamos a salir de aquí… yo sé que Jasper se va a enterar, él nos va a ayudar…- Contestó Alice, como tratando de tranquilizarse. La frase iba más para sí misma que para la aturdida Isabella.

—no, nadie las va a sacar de aquí. Ya nos pertenecen, queridas niñas- james irrumpió sorpresivamente en la habitación. Alice se espantó al mirarle tal como era. Sin su bata de doctor, sin sus ojos cafés y sin gafas, era tal como lo había visto aquella vez que se descuidó y fue hacia los baños…

—Doctor James Petters…- Alice dijo con reconocimiento.

—Mary Alice Brandon…- Le dijo con una sonrisa –la pequeña Alice, qué agradable es verte de nuevo- le dijo con una voz sedoza –Bienvenidas, ustedes han sido elegidas… para llevar una vida muy diferente a la que llevan ahora… ustedes serán diferentes, serán como yo… y como el director de este hospital- Laurent salió de ahí y se fue a atender otros asuntos, dejando a James solo con las chicas.

—¿A qué te refieres, James?- Alice le preguntó, perdiendo todo rastro de bondad y respeto en su voz… empezando por dejar de verlo como a un superior.

—¿Qué acaso no te lo ha dicho, tu chico, el chico hale…?- Alice hizo una mueca de sorpresa. James no podía saber eso… ¿o sí? No podía saber que él era su amigo y uno de los mejores.

—No tienes porqué meterte con mis amigos- trató de justificarse ella.

—hay, querida. Se ve que no sabes ni en las que estás metida… pero claaaro, tu jasper te quiere tanto que no quiere ni hacerte daño… ¿verdad? Sí, por tu mirada noto que no me estoy equivocando, niña querida. Eres tan ingenua…- Le acarició el mentón y le dio un beso húmedo. Alice estaba estupefacta. Era la segunda vez que un hombre la tocaba de ese modo. Laurent había sido el primero –El amor… dulce tontería de las personas. Los humanos como tú se guían por este sentimiento, que en realidad, ni si quiera existe. Nosotros vivimos solo para perpetuar la especie y punto. Así piensan ustedes… solo que no lo quieren aceptar, por eso lo disfrazan con algo a lo que llaman "Amor". Pero no, Alice. Debes despertar… porque esas fantasías de cuentos de hadas no existen. Ya no eres una niña, Alice. Eres una señorita… y por tanto, tu mente debe crecer. Debes saber que no todos son lo que parecen… empezando por las personas más cercanas a ti- James sonrió.

—Cynthia… no le hagan nada malo a Cynthia, ella no tiene nada qué ver en las cosas que yo siento…- Le suplicó Alice.

—Hay, Alice. Cynthia no tiene nada qué ver en esto, pero sí sus amigos, y los tuyos…- Si Alice estaba rígida, Isabella también lo estaba, solo que la atención del vampiro iba exclusivamente a la joven vidente.

—me refiero a tus amigos, los Hale. No son lo que parecen… ellos son como yo, como Laurent… pero no lo dicen, no lo dicen porque quieren camuflarse bien, muy bien… y sobre todo, atraparlas, a ti y a tu hermana. Soy tu amigo, Alice… y como buen amigo, te digo que estás en peligro, en mucho peligro- james la rodeó con sus brazos, deleitándose con el aroma de su sangre.

—¿Y qué… qué es Jasper? ¿Qué son sus hermanos? Vamos, habla, james. Calumbia cuanto quieras, que yo no dejaré de quererles-

—¿Estás completamente segura de lo que dices, Mary Alice? ¿no cambiarías de opinión- Ella asintió –Entonces, no te sorprendería en absolutamente nada si te dijera que tanto ellos como yo y como Laurent, somos vampiros. Sí, esos seres de las películas de terror que tanto te gustan y que se dedican a beber sangre de los humanos…-

—Eso no es cierto- Aseguró tajante –Ellos no son algo así, ni tú tampoco. Lo has dicho, james. Soy una señorita, no una niña. No me creo esas cosas que tú dices…-

—Tu sangre me deleita, Alice- james la miró con deseo –La tuya y la de esta hermosa señorita que hoy nos acompaña… Isabella- Se relamió los lavios –Pero hoy, quiero algo más que ello. Será mejor que te quedes ahí. Bella. La joven Alice ha sido muy insolente, demasiado… y ahora debe pagarlo con creces-

James tomó una cuerda y se dedicó a atar de manos y pies a Isabella. Ella quería gritar, pero no se atrevió. Sabía que aunque gritara, nadie la escucharía. Mientras tanto, Alice lloraba incansablemente, mientras James le besaba los lavios con intensidad suave y bebía todas y cada una de sus lágrimas. ¡Hasta parecía tierno! Pero el hecho de que alguien como él la tocara, repugnaba a la joven Alice de sobremanera. James le quitó el vestido y la acarició. La piel de Alice se estremeció. El contacto de James era demasiado helado, demasiado… rígido. Siguió desnudándola hasta tenerla completamente suya, para él. Bella no cabía del asombro.

—Ya no llores, querida niña mía- james sonreía, mirándola con hambre de arriba abajo –No seré malo, si tú pones de tu parte, claro. Incluso… Si coperas, no sentirás nada-

James la acariciaba apasionadamente, dándole pequeños mordiscos por toda su piel y disfrutando de aquél placer tan prohibido… todo, en frente de Bella, quien gritaba sin ser escuchada. Alice por su parte, lloraba y gemía casi sin voz. Al final, al no ver respuesta por parte de ella, él se desesperó y la penetró con violencia y con un gruñido salvaje. Después, solo terminó, se puso su ropa y salió de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado ahí.

Se dirigió al consultorio y volvió a encender su portátil, para saber que había pasado con Victoria. Abrió la ventana de su cámara web y ella ya se encontraba en su apartamento.

—Buenas noches, Victoria. Debo decir que estoy muy impresionado con tu trabajo y el de Laurent-

—Espero que todo alla salido como lo planeamos, que por tu sonrisa- Ella guiñó un ojo a la cámara –Estoy segura de que es así-

—¿Ya reportaste la desaparición de Isabella? Su padre es el jefe de policía… no se tragará cualquier cuento que se le invente-

—Todo controlado. Le he dicho a Charlie Swan que soy amiga de su hija y que ella se ha quedado a dormir en mi casa por cuestiones de un trabajo muy pesado e importante.

James tomó el primer vuelo hacia Italia. Durante esas 14 horas de viaje, se dedicó a pensar en todo y en nada. Su relación con Victoria, sus anviciones y qué tan cerca estaba de lograr cosas impresionantes. Al aterrizar el avión en Roma, corrió hasta Volterra. Le tomó menos de 2 horas.

Más o menos conocía el camino. Bajaba las trampillas y estaría en la recepción de aquél castillo. Una humana joven y hermosa le atendió. Respondía al nombre de Gianna.

—Castillo Vulturi ¿Qué desea?- Dijo con voz segura.

—Deseo ver a Aro Vulturi- Dijo James con una sonrisa en sus lavios…

*X

N/A: Les pido que me tengan mucha paciencia. Estoy literalmente muerta, estoy resfriada, mañana rindo matemátics y tengo una audición de ópera el sábado…

Estos últimos capítulos fueron complicadísimos para mi, ya que quería dar muchos puntos de vista de los personajes pero no podía mezclar un capítulo poniendo 2 puntos o mas en un solo capítulo. Entonces, para este, se me ocurrió la gran idea de lo de las cámaras.

Espero no aburrirlos tanto, que ya pronto empieza lo del amor *-*

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
